Piezas que no encajan
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: "Ven a vernos, Effie". Siguiendo estas palabras, Effie se presenta en el Distrito 12 más de un año después. Lo que iba a ser una visita de un día se convierte en algo más cuando Effie aparece en casa de Haymitch, empapada por la lluvia y sin poder volver al Capitolio... Pero, ¿cómo se las arreglarán, si son como piezas de un puzzle que no encajan?
1. La Noche

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Lo demás, a mi cerebro y a los fantásticos actores son mi inspiración._

 _Fui a ver Sinsajo parte 2 hace un par de días y me encantó *-* Vi la química que había entre Haymitch y Effie (no spoilers) y me dije: "¡Esto no puede quedar así!" así que aquí estoy, creando lo que me gustaría ver en pantalla algún día sobre ellos._

 ** _Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction y no doy mi permiso para publicarla en ninguna otra plataforma._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **La Noche**

A media tarde decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Effie necesitaba más ropa, y solo había un lugar donde podría conseguirla: la tienda de Clivia. La propietaria era una mujer mayor, una de las pocas que habían seguido a Gale cuando intentó guiar a los del Distrito hacia el bosque. Clivia había vuelto unos meses atrás y, con la ayuda de varios vecinos, había reconstruido su tienda, que hacía las veces de casa. Con ella vivían las hijas de un minero de la Veta. Las muchachas se habían quedado huérfanas de padre durante una explosión, y su madre había muerto durante los bombardeos. La anciana, que las conocía de toda la vida e incluso había ayudado a su madre a criarlas, las acogió. Ahora la ayudaban en la tienda, y confeccionaban ropa nueva a partir de los materiales que les llegaban del Capitolio.

Quedaban muy pocas familias enteras en el Distrito 12, peo la gente había creado lazos entre ellos. Para lidiar mejor con las pérdidas, suponía Haymitch.

Observó a Peeta, Katniss y Effie mientras hablaban sobre banalidades. Bueno, en realidad el peso de la conversación recaía sobre Effie, que alababa el esfuerzo que se había hecho por reconstruir el pueblo, mientras Peeta señalaba varios detalles, como una tienda cambiada de lugar o un edificio al que se le había dado un nuevo uso. Katniss caminaba a su lado, inmersa en su propio mundo.

Effie tendría muchos defectos, pero era experta en hablar sobre lo que fuera durante horas con tal de mantener viva la conversación. Esa mujer tenía algo en contra del silencio.

La miró detenidamente. Desde la posición en la que estaba, unos pasos atrás, solo podía ver su perfil cuando se volvía para hablar con Peeta. Seguía pareciéndole increíble el cambio de la mujer de las mil pelucas del Capitolio a… Bueno, a Effie, sin maquillaje, sin vestidos extravagantes, sin pelucas de colores. Solo Effie.

Tenía que admitir que era un cambio agradable a la vista. Era innegable que la mujer era atractiva, con su pelo rubio corto y sus ojos azules. Sus maneras seguían siendo muy capitolinas, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Y su figura… Aunque claro, en el Capitolio la clase lo era todo. Sin embargo, Haymitch había conocido a muchos capitolinos (demasiados para su gusto) y podía asegurar que ni el dinero ni la vida en la capital compraban la elegancia con la que Effie se movía.

Seguía enfrascado en esos pensamientos cuando Peeta se giró hacia él:

—¿No crees, Haymitch? —preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que creo? —No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, ocupado como estaba contemplando las curvas de Effie.

Casi era mejor que lo hubieran interrumpido.

—Estaba hablándole a Effie de Cycero. —Cycero Chapman era el nuevo alcalde del pueblo. Quizá por eso Katniss parecía estar tan lejos de allí: la hija del anterior alcalde había sido su amiga. Otro rostro que vería por las noches en sus pesadillas, sin duda—. Está haciendo un buen trabajo con la administración del pueblo —prosiguió Peeta.

Haymitch torció el gesto.

—No tan bueno, si no es capaz de conseguirme un par de botellas de whiskey al mes. —Effie puso los ojos en blanco—. No me mires así, preciosa —La miró inocentemente—, es el único hobby que tengo…

Effie intentó poner una cara seria, pero las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba, delatando una sonrisa. Se le acercó y entrelazó su brazo con el de él mientras reemprendían el camino. Ya habían llegado al centro del pueblo.

—Te dije una vez y lo reitero, querido —dijo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia él—, que me gustas más sobrio.

Haymitch la miró, pero los ojos azules de la mujer ya estaban clavados en el escaparate de la tienda de Clivia. Soltó un gritito de admiración mientras entraba en la tienda como una exhalación. Katniss, que ya había vuelto con ellos, intercambió una mirada con Haymitch, y los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Esa era su Effie.

Effie pasó los dedos por una blusa roja con bordados de rosas. Hecha a mano, seguro, se maravilló. Con la nueva moda a imagen de los Distritos, aquello causaría sensación en el Capitolio. Cuando volviera, si es que algún día arreglaban las vías del tren, les enseñaría aquella ropa a Octavia y Flavius. Se morirían de envidia, pensó satisfecha.

Aunque… No estaba del todo segura de si quería volver tan pronto. Se sentía tan agusto allí, con Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch. Sí, incluso con él. A decir verdad, especialmente con él. Peeta y Katniss era demasiado jóvenes y estaban demasiado confundidos por lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos. Effie prefería no meterse en medio, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la compañía de Haymitch. No era tonta, sabía que el hombre seguía mirándola como si en cualquier momento fuera a arrastrarlo a un tren con dirección al Capitolio, pero por lo demás, era muy agradable cuando quería.

Una chica de unos dieciséis años se acercó tímidamente a ella. Effie le sonrió y alabó la blusa. Pronto se vio enfrascada en una conversación sobre cómo la muchacha y su hermana cogían las telas que les proporcionaban y ropa ya usada para hacer ropa nueva.

Effie se giró y vio a una mujer de unos sesenta años salir de la trastienda. Debía de ser la propietaria de la tienda. Effie se acercó a ella para preguntarle sobre el funcionamiento del local.

—Tú —dijo.

Effie se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola, sin comprender. Su cara le era familiar, aunque no sabría decir de qué... Probablemente la hubiera visto durante las Cosechas. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse incómoda, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

Effie Trinket nunca dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Perdone? —preguntó educadamente.

Los ojos de la mujer la miraron fríamente. De pronto el aire a su alrededor se volvió denso.

—Tú te llevaste a mi nieto, a mi Roland. —La voz de la mujer estaba llena de ira, pero lo que más afectó a Effie fue sus ojos: estaban vacíos. Ni odio, ni tristeza.

Eran ojos muertos.

Effie abrió muchos los ojos y dio un paso atrás. Esa mujer la conocía. Sabía que fue ella quien sacó la papeleta con el nombre de su nieto.

—Yo…— empezó a decir, pero la mujer la cortó.

—Ni siquiera lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —La anciana entrecerró los ojos—. Para ti solo eran carnaza para los Juegos, ¿verdad?

A Effie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era cierto: no recordaba al muchacho del que hablaba. Había arrancado a aquel niño de su casa y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de recordar su cara.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco.

—Vienes aquí con tus sonrisas y tu condescendencia y crees que porque ya no llevas tus ridículas pelucas no reconoceremos. —Las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Effie; se había quedado sin palabras. En el fondo sabía que era cierto. Todas las cosas horribles que la mujer le estaba diciendo eran ciertas—. Qué miserables debemos de parecerte, ¿no? Crees que puedes aparecerte por aquí, después de haber matado a todos esos niños, y que vamos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Tus manos están tan manchadas de sangre como la de tus amiguitos del Capitolio.

Basta, pensó Effie. Ya había tenido suficiente. No podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Sin mirar a la anciana a los ojos, musito un ‹‹Lo siento›› y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir, escuchó que le decía:

—Nunca lo sentirás bastante.

Haymitch contempló la escena boquiabierto. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidarlo? Roland había sido seleccionado para los Juegos dos años antes que Katniss y Peeta. Se acordaba de él como si fuera ayer, no porque tuviera ningún rasgo significativo, sino porque, al subirse al tren de camino al Capitolio, el chico había dicho: ‹‹¿Qué más da? Yo ya estoy muerto››, cuando Effie había regañado a Haymitch por su poca colaboración. Haymitch recordaba haberle respondido: ‹‹Muy bien, chaval, esto hará las cosas más fáciles››. Él era su única ayuda, y lo único que supo decirle era que hacía bien en resignarse. Eso no lo hacía mucho mejor que Effie, pero a él no lo culpaban, era un vencedor, nunca sería como ellos, pero todos sabían por qué bebía. Nunca sería uno más, pero tampoco era del Capitolio. Vivía en un estado intermedio que lo eximía de cualquier culpa.

Peeta lo miró significativamente. Haymitch captó la indirecta a la primera. Quería que fuera a hablar con ella; el problema era que Haymitch Abernathy era incapaz de lidiar con los sentimientos. Por algo se emborrachaba todas las noches durante los últimos veinte años. Enfrentarse a una resaca era mucho más fácil que consolar a una mujer que se había dado de bruces con la cruel verdad.

Levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—Ya voy, ya voy —suspiró mientras salía de la tienda en pos de Effie.

Llegó a su casa. Fue a subir a la habitación que Effie había invadido, pero no llegó a pisar las escaleras, porque le llegó la voz de la mujer desde la cocina:

—Estoy aquí. —Su voz sonaba rota.

Se quedó plantado en la puerta de la cocina. Effie estaba sentada en una silla, con la botella de whiskey que Haymitch guardaba para situaciones de emergencia delante de ella.

—Vaya —Haymitch se sentó en la silla contigua—, pensaba que la había guardado mejor. Veo que tendré que cambiar de escondite.

Effie estaba recostada en la silla, mirándose las manos. Probablemente era la primera vez que la perdía perder la compostura.

—¿Los recuerdas? —preguntó.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. A los tributos.

A los niños muertos.

Haymitch se levantó y sacó dos vasos de un armario.

—Bueno —dijo—, es difícil. —Abrió la botella—. Recuerdo perfectamente a los de los primeros dos, tres años. —Llenó hasta arriba para él—. Luego descubrí a mi viejo amigo —dijo, señalando la botella—, que me ayudó a olvidar algunas caras. —Llenó el otro vaso por la mitad y se lo ofreció a Effie. La mujer lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos, pero cogió el vaso—. Pero recuerdo los nombres. —Bebió un largo trago—. Todos y cada uno de los cuarenta y ocho.

Era cierto. Veinticinco años como mentor eran demasiados como para saber qué aspecto tenía cada uno, pero cada año se obligaba a memorizar sus nombres y repasar los de los tributos anteriores. Les debía eso al menos.

Effie apuró su vaso. Cogió la botella y se lo rellenó hasta el borde.

—Yo no recuerdo a ninguno. —No se atrevía a mirar a Haymitch a la cara—. ¿Sabes por qué soy incapaz de recordarlos? —No quería confesarle aquello a Haymitch, pero no podía contenerse una vez que había empezado—. Porque no los consideraba personas. Para mí eran los participantes de un show. No era consciente de que eran seres humanos. De que eran hijos, hermanos, amigos. —Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos, incontrolables—. Para mí, solo eran un medio para ascender y que me destinaran a un Distrito mejor. Quería que ganaran, no porque realmente me quisiera que volvieran a casa, sino para obtener reconocimiento.

Dio otro trago a su whiskey. Miró a Haymitch a los ojos, esperando que le diera la razón, pero él se limitó a beber.

—Esa mujer tenía razón. Mis manos están manchadas. He servido a un gobierno que se cimentaba sobre cadáveres de niños. Me pasé ocho años de mi vida condenando a dos niños a morir, y nunca me había planteado que pudiera estar mal, hasta que llegaron Katniss y Peeta. ¿Qué dice eso de mí?

Haymitch no podía decirle que aquello no era cierto, porque lo era. El Capitolio adoctrinaba a sus ciudadanos que la gente de los Distritos vivía por y para su diversión. ‹‹Ellos tienen el pan y nosotros somos su circo››.

Lo peor de todo era que muy pocos estaban dispuestos a cuestionarse la moralidad de los Juegos. Era muy fácil sentarse a ver cómo veinticuatro adolescentes se mataban entre ellos cuando ninguno de los participantes era su hijo.

Miró a Effie, destrozada, bebiendo de su whiskey en su cocina. No cabía duda de que lamentaba profundamente lo que había pasado, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Ya era difícil para él verla todos los días sin recordar los viajes al Capitolio, las fiestas y la sangre. No podía imaginar cómo se sentían los del Distrito, que no la habían llegado a conocer tan bien como los vencedores.

—Dice que… —Haymitch habló suavemente—. La vida no es fácil para nadie.

Effie se sobresaltó cuando Haymitch extendió una mano y le apartó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que te veo llorar? —La pregunta la tomó tan por sorpresa que no pudo evitar reír; era una risa triste, sin embargo. Sabía que Haymitch intentaba animarla, así que decidió seguirle el juego. Tal vez así olvidara por un momento lo mal que se sentía por dentro. Y seguramente por fuera estuviera igual de mal. Qué poco quedaba de la Effie Trinket de antes.

—No seas estúpido, querido —dijo con el acento más capitolino que pudo poner—. Yo nunca lloro.

Los dos sonrieron, hicieron chocar sus vasos y bebieron. Vaciaron la botella en una hora.

Lo último que Effie recordaba es estar besando a Haymitch mientras la puerta de una habitación se cerraba tras ellos.


	2. Antes: El reencuentro

_Los capitulos titulados como Antes corresponden a lo que pasó antes del primer capítulo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Antes: El reencuentro**

Haymitch sacó la petaca del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y lo agitó. Torció el gesto; apenas quedaba para un trago.

Por suerte, el tren de suministros llegaba en esos momentos, así que desenroscó el tapón, lo levantó y brindó por el tren. Se bebió lo último que le quedaba de whiskey de un trago. Bendito Capitolio, que le mandaba alcohol cada semana. No era todo para él, pero se las arreglaba para quedarse la mayor parte. No es que con cuatro botellas pudiera emborracharse a placer, pero le bastaban para sobrevivir hasta el siguiente envío.

Que afortunadamente era ese día.

El tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que entraba en la estación, levantando un fuerte viento. Haymitch había ido a aquella estación cada semana desde que habían reinstaurado el suministro de los distritos, por lo que ya se sabía hasta dónde pararía el vagón de suministros.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas correderas, apareció un hombre medianamente joven (apenas llegaba a los cuarenta) con la lista de productos que traía. Haymitch lo conocía: se llamaba Nero, del Distrito 11. Era alto, fornido, con una mata espesa de pelo negro, como casi todos los del 11.

—Nero, ¡viejo amigo! —saludó Haymitch alegremente. Prefería no jugársela con la gente que le procuraba el alcohol—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? —Sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes. A pesar de la edad y los años de abuso, seguía teniéndolos sorprendentemente blancos, aunque algo torcidos.

Y luego decían que el alcohol era nocivo…

El hombre le sonrió algo tenso y apartó la mirada enseguida. Empezó a dar órdenes a los otros encargados para que fueran bajando los productos. Normalmente, Nero era simpático, y siempre estaba encantado de contarle las novedades del Capitolio y de los Distritos. A Haymitch le importaba una mierda lo que pasara fuera del 12 (incluso dentro), pero no quería parecer grosero, así que hacía como que escuchaba y de vez en cuando hacía unas cuantas preguntas educadas de rigor. Y los dos se iban a su casa contentos.

Haymitch supo de inmediato que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —Esquivó a los hombres cargados con cajas y demás y se acercó a Nero. Cuando vio como lo miraba, lo supo—. Oh, vamos, hombre, dime que no es verdad.

Nero lo miró con cara de pena.

—Si quieres no te lo digo, pero eso no hará aparecer el alcohol por arte de magia…

Haymitch lo hubiera estrangulado por esa bromita. Ahora le tocaría esperar hasta el siguiente tren, una semana después. Soltó un grito de exasperación.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni un poco de vodka del malo? —Se bebería lo que fuera.

El encargado le palmeó el hombro y fue a decirle algo, pero vio algo a sus espaldas que hizo que cambiara de opinión. Soltó una risita, de esas que soltaba la gente cuando sabía que a los demás no les gustaría lo que iban a decir.

—Bueno, al menos no hemos venido de vacío. —Señaló con la cabeza detrás de Haymitch.

Cuando Haymitch se dio media vuelta, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Effie Trinket estaba plantada delante de él. Llevaba uno de sus acostumbrados vestidos, todo plumas y encajes. La mujer se bajó las gafas doradas que llevaba (a conjunto con su peluca y sus uñas, todo dorado, por supuesto) y le lanzó una mirada crítica por encima de ellas.

—¿Así es como recibes a una vieja amiga, Haymitch Abernathy?

Se acercó a él, luciendo una de sus famosas sonrisas que mostraba todos sus dientes (blanquísimos, por cierto), y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Seguía utilizando el mismo perfume: flores, fruta y algo artificial, como todo lo creado en el Capitolio.

Haymitch se quedó clavado en el sitio, mirándola de arriba abajo. No podía creerlo: Effie Trinket, en el 12. Y por propia voluntad.

Increíble.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Effie? —soltó.

No pretendía ser maleducado. Bueno, quizás un poco. La mujer no había dado señales de vida en más de un año. No es que fuera un gran problema: las comidas con Peeta y Katniss ya eran para él como estar en medio de una multitud. Ya había tenido bastante socialización para lo que le quedaba de vida. Por algo criaba ocas: ellas no se empeñaban en hablar.

Miró a Effie; tendría que desempolvar las pocas habilidades conversacionales que le quedaban. Si lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera quedado en su casa. Aún tenía una botella de emergencia escondida, si no recordaba mal…

Effie torció el gesto. Menudo recibimiento. Inspiró hondo y se recompuso enseguida. Sonrió. Tendría que volver a acostumbrarse al ‹‹encanto›› de Haymitch. Lo miró de arriba abajo; no había cambiado nada en el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo. Aunque claro, entonces ya bebía como un cosaco, por lo que ya no le quedaba mucho más margen para la autodestrucción.

Enlazó su brazo con el del hombre mientras lo conducía hacia la salida. No iban a quedarse allí mirándose para siempre.

—He venido para comprobar que vuestros teléfonos no funcionan. Plutarch me dijo que lo tendríais desconectados, pero yo le dije: ‹‹¿Cómo van a tenerlos desconectados? ¡Con lo poco que les gusta a ellos aislarse del mundo exterior!››

Intentó no sonar tan irritada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Miró a Haymitch, esperando verlo arrepentido, o al menos avergonzado, pero nada.

Incorregible, como siempre.

Haymitch había desconectado su teléfono el mismo día que volvió al 12. No quería recibir ninguna de esas llamadas interminables sobre tonterías que tanto le gustaban a Plutarch. Katniss hizo lo mismo poco después de recibir la decimocuarta llamada de su psiquiatra, y Peeta estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo así cuando volvió, unos meses atrás. El chico, como él, no tenía nadie a quien llamar.

O al parecer sí, se dijo, mirando a Effie. La mujer seguía con su charla:

—¡Ni una llamada, un mensaje o una carta! ¡Llevamos un año sin saber siquiera si estabais vivos!

A Haymitch empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanta reprimenda.

—Tienes razón, preciosa —la interrumpió. Le palmeó la mano que tenía cogida a su brazo y vio cómo la mujer se relajaba ligeramente. Cambió de tema—. Seguro que los chicos se alegran mucho de verte.

Effie sonrió, intentando disimular la tristeza.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó, preocupada—. Fui a ver a Peeta varias veces al hospital, y también antes de que se marchara. —Miró al frente—. No parecía…

— ¿Estable? —sugirió Haymitch.

— Recuperado del todo —corrigió Effie. No sabía ni por qué preguntaba: el pobre chico había pasado por mucho, y sin haber llegado todavía a los dieciocho.

Haymitch se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, tiene sus días malos, como todos.

Malos era decir poco. Haymitch lo oía gritar desde su casa como mínimo una vez por semana. Las pesadillas debían de ser horribles. También oía gritar a Katniss, pero al parecer los dos se las apañaban para tranquilizar al otro. Haymitch prefería no intervenir: ya tenía bastante con lo suyo, y los chicos estaban intentando reconstruir sus vidas. Probablemente terminaran juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

No necesitaban tenerlo a él revoloteando a su alrededor, molestando.

Cuando cruzaron la verja que marcaba la entrada a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Effie se detuvo. Aún recordaba la última vez que había ido allí, para la Gira de los Victoria. Lo único que le preocupaba por aquel entonces era conseguir que Katniss se comportara como una señorita y que Haymitch no se emborrachara mucho y los dejara en ridículo.

Qué lejos quedaban aquellos días.

Miró a su alrededor. Solo quedaban las dos primeras casas de la derecha, las demás habían sido bombardeadas, supuso, pero poco quedaba de ellas; alguien se había encargado de quitar los escombros.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar por lo que habían pasado esos pobres chicos. Ellos, y todo el Distrito 12. Todo Panem, a decir verdad.

Vio de reojo que Haymitch se había quedado mirándola y se obligó a lucir una de sus mejores sonrisas. Effie Trinket nunca lloraba.

Menos mal que llevaba gafas de sol.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la segunda casa. Effie soltó una exclamación de alegría al ver que era Katniss.

—¡¿Effie?! —exclamó la muchacha en cuanto la vio.

Effie se apresuró a abrazarla. Notó que la chica la abrazaba por inercia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Katniss directamente.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parecía tan raro que hubiera ido a verlos? se lamentó Effie.

—¿Ves? No soy yo el único —masculló Haymitch a su espalda.

Effie lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Me dijiste que viniera a visitaros, ¿recuerdas? —De eso hacía más de un año, pero Haymitch tampoco había especificado cuándo debía ir.

Aquella había sido una despedida rara, a decir verdad…

Effie se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolso. Examinó a Katniss rápidamente. La muchacha parecía estar bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Bien, pensó satisfecha, al menos Haymitch me hizo caso cuando le dije que la cuidara.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Effie. —Katniss sonaba sincera, y aquello le llegó al corazón. Le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Y yo de estar aquí, querida.

—¡Effie! —sonó una voz. Effie miró por encima del hombro de Katniss. Peeta salía de la misma casa de donde había salido Katniss.

Interesante, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros, muy interesante.

—¡Peeta! —El rubio la envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que la hizo tambalearse. Por fin alguien que se alegraba sinceramente de verla.

Cuando se separaron, Effie observó que había engordado un poco desde que salió del hospital, pero seguía estando más delgado que… bueno, que antes. También tenía más ojeras.

El rostro de Peeta pasó de la alegría a la extrañeza. Effie puso los ojos en blanco; sabía lo que iba a preguntar incluso antes de que lo dijera.

—Effie, ¿qué…? —empezó a decir, pero Katniss y Haymitch lo interrumpieron:

—De visita —soltaron a la vez, muy serios.

Haymitch no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando vio la mirada que les lanzó Effie. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

Entraron en casa de Katniss. Bueno, de Katniss y de Peeta, desde que el muchacho no parecía tener intención de mudarse y Katniss no se había quejado sobre su presencia.

—¿Cuándo tiempo te quedas, Effie? —preguntó educadamente, aunque la mujer no había traído más que un bolso diminuto. Era evidente que no pensaba hacer aquello muy largo.

Effie sacudió una mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Oh, bueno, he venido con el tren de suministros, y tengo que cogerlo antes de que se vaya. Pero os prometo que vendré más a menudo —se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de decepción de Peeta. Haymitch tenía razón cuando le dijo a Katniss que no se merecería a ese chico ni en un millón de vidas, pero no se refería a ella solamente. Peeta era el chico más bueno y altruista que Haymitch había conocido en su vida, a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho. Comparado con él mismo y con Katniss, su carácter era tan brillante como el sol.

Effie miró la casa. No era ni de lejos tan elegante como las mansiones del Capitolio, con sus habitaciones exquisitamente decoradas y con sus muebles carísimos, pero tenía un aire acogedor que la hacía mucho más cálida. Mucho más cercana.

—Tenéis una casa encantadora —alabó.

—Si fuera por Katniss, estaría cubierta por una capa de polvo —se quejó Peeta. Por supuesto, lo decía en plan cariñoso. No había más que ver cómo miraba a Katniss.

Y cómo lo miraba ella.

Effie sonrió. Aquellos dos se merecían un poco de felicidad.

Se le borró la sonrisa al recordar el motivo de su visita. Como siempre, ella era portadora de malas noticias. Ya lo había sido, cuando había sacado sus nombres el día de la Cosecha.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y hablaron de sus vidas. Effie les contó que ahora era estilista, trabajo del que estaba bastante orgullosa, por cierto. Con el nuevo gobierno, la mayoría de los capitolinos habían optado por renovar su imagen. Y habían acudido a ella, por ser quien más tiempo había pasado en el 13. De repente pasó de no saber qué hacer con su vida a estar atendiendo decenas de llamadas desesperadas de amigos que no sabían que vestir. Así que había optado por ser práctica y dedicarse a algo que le gustaba. Effie podría ser tachada de muchas cosas, pero nadie se atrevería a decir que no iba a la moda.

Por su parte, los vencedores le contaron qué habían hecho en el último año, que era más bien poco. Katniss cazaba, Peeta cocinaba y ayudaba a reconstruir la ciudad, y Haymitch bebía y esperaba a que llegara el siguiente tren con más bebida.

—Qué típico de ti, querido. —Effie le lanzó una mirada crítica a Haymitch, que le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

—Yo también encontré algo que me gustaba y me dediqué a ello.

Pronto se quedaron sin tema de conversación (Effie no quería agobiarlos con demasiadas noticias del Capitolio) y se hizo el silencio. Effie lamentaba más cada segundo que pasaba el haberse ofrecido voluntaria para aquello, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Carraspeó. Cuanto antes soltara la noticia, antes se lo quitaría de encima. Sacó tres pequeños sobres de su bolso y los dejó encima de la mesa. Los miraron desconfiados. Nadie tocó el suyo.

—Me envía Plutarch —empezó—. Como bien sabréis, dentro de poco será el aniversario de la caída del antiguo régimen, y la presidenta Paylor le ha encargado a Plutarch que organice una fiesta para conmemorar a los caídos durante la guerra y a todos los tributos que participaron alguna vez en los Juegos. La presidenta quiere que acudan todos los tributos sobrevivientes a la celebración. —Contuvo el aliento, esperando su reacción.

Haymitch cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla. Venía oliéndose algo como aquello desde que Effie y su peluca habían aparecido en la estación. Miró a los demás: Peeta parecía consternado y Katniss, enfadada. No los culpaba: él mismo estaba cabreado. Les prometieron dinero y tranquilidad si ganaban los Juegos. Y una mierda.

Nunca conseguirían deshacerse del pasado.

Clavó su mirada en Effie, que se miraba las manos, compungida. Casi se sentía mal por ella.

—¿Por qué siempre que vienes es para arrastrarnos al Capitolio? —se quejó Katniss.

Effie la miró, dolida.

Definitivamente, debería haberse negado. Ahora pensarían que había ido solamente a llevarles las invitaciones. No era así. Siempre habían tenido roces, y a veces era muy difícil conseguir que colaboraran, pero los quería. Habían sido un equipo. Y era lo más parecido a una familia que Effie había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Una familia rara y disfuncional, pero una familia, al fin y al cabo.

Respiró hondo para recomponerse. Encontrar el aspecto positivo de las situaciones era su especialidad.

—Bueno, nadie se sentirá ofendido si decidís no venir. —Sonrió, aunque le salió forzado—. Aún falta mucho, de todas maneras. Siempre habrá un sitio para vosotros, por si cambiáis de opinión.

Se levantó apresuradamente. Podía deducir por sus malas caras que ya habían tenido bastante Effie para una temporada larga.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo en el tono más jovial que pudo poner—. Ya he abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad.

Nadie dijo nada. Effie se sintió decepcionada, aunque lo entendía, en cierto modo. Ella siempre había sido la intrusa, la diferente, la excéntrica.

Dejó caer la máscara de felicidad y alegría mientras se dirigía a la puerta. ‹‹Si has de mostrar algo, que sea cuando nadie te ve››, le habían dicho una vez.

A Haymitch no le pasó desapercibida la tristeza en la voz de Effie. Se levantó apresuradamente y les lanzó una mirada a los demás para que lo imitaran. Peeta fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación y se levantó, arrastrando a Katniss con él. Haymitch oyó que le decía algo a Katniss al oído, pero no acertó a oír el qué.

Effie ya estaba al lado de la puerta, alisándose el vestido. Peeta adelantó a Haymitch.

—Effie, no te vayas, por favor —le suplicó. Le lanzó una mirada a Katniss para que lo apoyara. Katniss respiró hondo y se acercó a su antigua escolta del Capitolio.

—Sí —afirmó—, quédate un poco más. —Incluso sonrió un poco. Haymitch se sorprendió. Al final la chica en llamas sí había aprendido lo justo y necesario sobre buenos modales—. Apenas nos ha dado tiempo a ponernos al día.

Effie los miró a todos, conmovida. Se llevó una mano al corazón (tan teatral como siempre, pensó Haymitch) y sonrió.

—Gracias, queridos —suspiró, haciendo que Haymitch pusiera los ojos en blanco—, pero el tren saldrá dentro de poco. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ¡el Capitolio no sabe ir a la moda sin mí! —Ensanchó su sonrisa—. Será mejor que vaya yendo, ¡no quiero torcerme un tobillo por andar con prisas! —Todos fijaron su atención en los pies de la mujer; llevaba tacones de un palmo de altos. Haymitch soltó un silbido—. Me debo a mi apariencia —dijo orgullosa. Abrió la puerta—. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que empiece a divagar.

Katniss la abrazó.

—¿Tú, divagar? Nunca —dijo muy seria. Peeta rio—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Effie. —Miró al cielo—. Date prisa, va a llover.

Todos miraron, pero apenas se veían un par de nubes. Haymitch se encogió de hombros. Si Katniss decía que iba a llover, ¿quiénes eran ellos para cuestionarlo?

—Si no tienes planes para Navidad, nuestra casa es tu casa —ofreció Peeta.

Haymitch extendió el brazo, dando a entender que la acompañaba un trecho.

Effie lo miró mientras andaban.

—Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo.

Haymitch la miró sin entender.

—Con los chicos, digo.

—Ya, bueno —dijo Haymitch, rascándose la barbilla. Él tenía poco que atribuirse, pero no quería admitir que apenas se pasaba por casa de sus vecinos un par de veces por semana. Y porque Peeta cocinaba muy bien—. No han matado a nadie ni se han matado entre ellos. Es un comienzo.

Se detuvieron delante de la valla de la Aldea.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós.

Effie le sonrió. No había ido tan mal como ella había temido en un principio.

—Un hasta pronto, querido —corrigió—. No me olvidéis tan pronto.

Haymitch se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estamos creando una tradición con esto de los besos, ¿eh? —preguntó Effie, guiñándole un ojo.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres otro tipo de beso… —dijo inocentemente, sonriendo de lado.

Effie le dio un golpe en el brazo, fingiendo sentirse escandalizada.

Al final le había cogido cariño a aquel malhumorado.

Cruzó la verja, pero se detuvo antes de alejarse más.

—Cuida de ellos, Haymitch —dijo—, y de ti también —añadió.

Haymitch la observó alejarse, moviendo las caderas. Antes de desaparecer, se volvió una vez más para gritarle:

—¡Y conectad el teléfono!

Haymitch sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Pero si lo hacemos para darte una excusa para venir a vernos!

No le hacía falta tenerla delante para ver su expresión severa.

Le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue a su casa.

Al final le había cogido cariño a aquella rara mujer.

Katniss demostró estar en lo cierto cuando, unas horas después, empezó a llover como si se acabara el mundo.

Haymitch miró por la ventana. Aquel día se quedaría a cenar en su casa. Por muy bien que cocinara Peeta, no le compensaba calarse hasta los huesos para recorrer el trecho hasta la casa de al lado. Fue a la cocina, en busca de alguna sobra del día anterior. Tuvo suerte: quedaba algo de ensalada ligeramente mustia y carne fría. Si tuviera algo con que acompañarlo… Y por algo quería decir whiskey. O vodka. O algo que lo emborrachara. Tendría que aprender a destilar alcohol en su bañera…

Andaba sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien aporreaba su puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada, extrañado. Peeta y Katniss sabían que nunca cerraba la puerta con llave, solo tenían que entrar.

—¡Haymitch, abre! —chilló una voz aguda a través de la puerta.

Cuando abrió, una Effie calada hasta los huesos se protegía como podía de la lluvia y del viento con su diminuto bolso.

Lo empujó sin miramientos y entró en su casa.


	3. Antes: Una visita que se alarga

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **Antes: Una visita que se alarga**

Si le hubieran contado que esto iba a pasar, no se lo habría creído.

Haymitch miró durante un segundo a Effie, empapada y tiritando de frío, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Estuvo así mucho tiempo, porque cada vez que intentaba ponerse serio, miraba a Effie, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, y se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa.

—¡Haymitch, no tiene gracia! —le gritó.

Haymitch se mordió el labio, conteniendo como podía la risa. Le sirvió de poco.

—Eso es porque no te has visto —consiguió farfullar mientras la risa lo asaltaba otra vez.

A su favor tenía que decir que Effie estaba muy graciosa: llevaba el maquillaje corrido, la peluca torcida y aplastada y el vestido arrugado y pegado al cuerpo.

Suspiró, intentando serenarse. Sería mejor que la mujer se cambiara de ropa antes de que los labios se le pusieran azules.

—La segunda puerta a la derecha. —La guió hacia las escaleras—. Hay toallas en el armario.

—No tengo ropa —gimió Effie. Haymitch se apiadó de ella; parecía tan desamparada.

—Le diré a Katniss que te preste algo.

La reacción fue inmediata: abrió la boca para protestar. Haymitch casi podía oír sus pensamientos: ¿Ella, llevando ropa normal? ¡Antes muerta! Así que la empujó suavemente, instándola a subir.

—Es eso o ir desnuda, preciosa. Tú decides. —Effie lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que solo consiguió que Haymitch se riera otra vez. Parecía un mapache con todo el maquillaje de los ojos corrido.

Effie subió las escaleras, goteando a su paso. Entró en el baño y cerró detrás de ella con un portazo.

—¡No seas tan brusca, mujer, que no tengo puertas de recambio! —Sonrió perversamente. No quería pincharla, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se quedó allí plantado, mirando a la puerta cerrada. Después de la sorpresa inicial, le vinieron todas las preguntas de golpe: ¿Qué demonios hacía allí Effie? ¿Habría cambiado de idea y quería quedarse un poco más?

Haymitch sacudió la cabeza. Aquello se volvía cada vez más interesante.

Se puso el abrigo y cogió el paraguas. Alguien tendría que ir a casa de Katniss a pedirle ropa. Cuando salió, el fuerte viento casi lo tira al suelo. Tenía que reconocer que era todo un mérito que Effie hubiera llegado hasta allí, vestida como iba y con ese temporal.

Abrió la puerta de la casa vecina y entró rápidamente, cerrando a su espalda. Cerró el paraguas y se sacudió el agua que el paraguas no había conseguido frenar.

Katniss dejó a un lado las flechas que estaba fabricando y lo miró, curiosa, desde la mesa del salón.

Haymitch sonrió.

—No os vais a creer a quien tengo ahora mismo dándose una ducha en mi casa —dijo.

Katniss y Peeta se presentaron media hora después en su casa, una con una bolsa de ropa y el otro con los ingredientes para la cena. Ya que tenían que ir de todos modos a ver a Effie, decidieron que era más cómodo quedarse a cenar allí. Katniss dijo que de todas formas, la tormenta no duraría mucho más.

—Arriba —indicó Haymitch. Hacía quince minutos que el agua de la ducha había dejado de caer, pero Effie no había dado señales de vida aún.

Katniss llamó a la puerta.

—¿Effie? Te he traído algo para te vistas. —Por ‹‹algo››, Haymitch entendía algunos pantalones de cazar de Katniss y un par de camisetas. No podía esperar a ver a Effie vestida con aquello.

La puerta del baño se abrió lo justo para que el pálido brazo de Effie apareciera por la rendija y cogiera la bolsa que Katniss le tendía.

Effie se miró al espejo, envuelta en la toalla. Suspiró. Se había frotado tan fuerte la cara para quitarse los restos de maquillaje que la tenía roja. Miró con pena lo que quedaba de su peluca. Dudaba mucho que pudiera devolverla a su estado original.

Apretó los labios. Eso solo le dejaba una solución: tendría que bajar con su pelo natural suelto y lo que era peor, sin maquillaje. Revisó el contenido de su bolso por enésima vez en quince minutos, solo para comprobar lo que ya había visto la primera vez: todo se había mojado. La raya de ojos, las sombras, incluso el pintalabios. ¿Qué clase de lluvia era aquella, que echaba a perder un pintalabios que estaba cerrado?

Se sentó encima de la tapa del váter con los hombros hundidos. Miró a su alrededor para distraerse del drama en el que se había convertido su vida en las últimas horas. Haymitch sería un desastre, pero tenía que reconocer que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Los arquitectos y decoradores del Capitolio habían tenido buen gusto a la hora de construir las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Eran el perfecto equilibrio entre la opulencia de la capital y la sencillez de los Distritos.

Probablemente lo hicieran así para recordar a los ganadores que nunca serían uno de ellos, pero tampoco pertenecían ya a su Distrito.

Inspiró profundamente. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir si no quería que subieran a por ella.

Abrió la bolsa de ropa de Katniss para encontrarse con lo que se había temido: unos pantalones ceñidos negros y una camiseta blanca. ¡Una camiseta! Effie no se había puesto una de esas en su vida. La cogió con dos dedos y la levantó, angustiada. Ni siquiera tenía un triste estampado, nada. Era una simple camiseta de manga larga con un escote en forma de V y tres botones.

Al menos había tenido el detalle de acordarse de traerle ropa interior. Y zapatillas de estar por casa. Qué elegante iba a estar, sí señor.

Se vistió rápidamente. Cuando antes se viera en el espejo, antes lo superaría. ¡Si alguno de mis amigos me viera así! No es que fuera un gran trauma, habiendo estado ya en el 13, obligada a vestir con aquellos ridículos monos de trabajo, pero por lo menos allí había máquinas de coser. Apostaría su mejor vestido a que Katniss no tenía algo ni remotamente parecido a una aguja en su casa.

Torció el gesto al verse. No es que le quedara mal. Katniss era más alta que ella, pero por lo demás tenían cuerpos bastante parecidos. Lo que no tenía solución era su pelo. Allí no tenía ni un mísero pañuelo con el que cubrirse la cabeza.

Suspiró. Tendría que conformarse con conseguir peinarse, si es que encontraba un cepillo de pelo, cosa que no encontró. Soltó un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que salir todo mal aquel día?

¿Por qué no estaría ya de vuelta a su perfecta y superficial vida?

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, desenredándoselo como pudo, y se miró en el espejo por última vez. Se puso su máscara más habitual, la de la sonrisa radiante, y salió del baño.

Haymitch ayudaba a Katniss a poner la mesa cuando unos pasos a su espalda lo avisaron de que su huésped inesperada se había decidido por fin a bajar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, dejó caer involuntariamente las servilletas que sujetaba al suelo por el asombro (menos mal que no eran vasos o platos lo que llevaba en las manos). Miró a Effie de arriba abajo. Si se la hubiera cruzado por la calle, no la habría reconocido. Y es que estaba irreconocible: sin una gota de maquillaje, parecía mucho más joven. Llevaba el pelo, todavía algo húmedo, suelto, y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo tenía de un rubio ligeramente más claro que el suyo propio y el de Peeta.

Lo único que era al cien por cien de Effie era la mirada que les dedicó al ver sus caras de sorpresa y los labios ligeramente fruncidos en señal de desaprobación.

—Es de mala educación mirar a la gente así, ¿sabéis? —les reprochó. Haymitch no la había visto tan incómoda como entonces en todo el tiempo que hacía que eran ‹‹amigos››.

Peeta fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Perdona, Effie, es que estás…

—Irreconocible —Haymitch terminó la frase. Fijó la vista en la melena de la mujer, por sacar algún tema—. No sabía que eras rubia natural.

—Yo no estaba muy segura sobre si tenías pelo —confesó Katniss mientras ponía los platos encima de la mesa.

Haymitch vio cómo Effie se cruzaba de brazos. La mujer parecía a punto de echar a correr escaleras arriba en cuanto hicieran algún comentario más, por lo que decidió quitarle hierro al asunto. Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Le dio un beso en la frente y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya quisieran tus amiguitos del Capitolio que les quedaran esos pantalones la mitad de bien que a ti.

Effie reprimió una sonrisa y Haymitch supo que iba por buen camino.

—Siéntate, estamos a punto de cenar. —Le ofreció una silla.

Ya estaban cenando cuando Katniss se decidió a lanzar la pregunta que les rondaba a todos por la cabeza.

—Oye, Effie, no es que no nos alegremos de tenerte aquí, pero… ¿qué haces aquí todavía? —Si no hubiera tenido un arco en los Juegos, hubiera dado exactamente lo mismo: los hubiera matado a todos con su poco tacto.

Effie torció el gesto al recordar todo el camino que había recorrido para nada.

—El supervisor del tren me ha dicho que ha habido un problema con un tramo de vías del Distrito 3. Algo sobre un desprendimiento… —El hombre había sido de lo más desagradable: apenas le había dicho nada, aparte de casi gruñirle que el tren no saldría ese día. Se las había tenido que arreglar sola para volver a la Aldea, con la lluvia que caía—. Había pensado en llamar mañana a Plutarch desde aquí, si sois tan amables de conectar el teléfono. Ya sabéis, ese aparato que sirve para comunicarse con el mundo exterior… —dijo casualmente. Sí, seguía molesta.

—Claro —se apresuró a decir Peeta—. Estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí un poco más —añadió. Effie sonrió, aquel chico era un pedazo de pan—. ¿Te quedarás en nuestra casa, verdad?

Effie miró de reojo a Katniss. La muchacha intentaba ocultarlo, pero Effie sabía que no le hacía gracia tenerla por allí. Effie lo prefería así: los chicos necesitaban aún mucho tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos. O, más que aclararlos, ser capaces de expresarlos en voz alta. Effie estaba segura que, en cuanto Katniss asumiera lo que sentía, las cosas irían como la seda.

No había más que mirar la forma en la que Peeta miraba a la morena para darse cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella hasta las trancas.

—Oh, bueno —Fingió no saber bien qué decir—, había pensado que, como vosotros dos ya estáis viviendo juntos, yo podría quedarme en casa de Haymitch. —Miró al susodicho, que levantó las cejas—. No me mires así, querido, lo hago por ti. Para que no estés tan solo. —Effie sacudió la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Miró a Haymitch y luego a la pareja significativamente. Por dios, espero que lo pille pronto, pensó Effie. Lo que menos necesitaba era montar una escena.

Haymitch se quedó mirando a Effie. Entendió el mensaje que estaba intentando hacerle llegar: quería dejar a Peeta y Katniss solos. Suspiró y asintió, dando su visto bueno.

—Bueno, esto va a ser interesante —dijo irónicamente.

Effie lo ignoró y dio una palmada en el aire acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto!

Cuando terminaron de cenar se trasladaron al salón. Haymitch no podía dejar de mirar a Effie. No parecía ella. Parecía mucho más, bueno, mucho más normal. Más de carne y hueso.

—Effie —Se quedó mirándola, pensativo—, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

—Nunca te he dicho mi edad —replicó en un tono que dejaba claro que tampoco tenía intención de confesarlo ahora—. Además —añadió en su habitual tono condescendiente—, es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una mujer, querido.

Haymitch le sonrió maliciosamente y se volvió hacia Katniss.

—Katniss, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve —respondió la joven inocentemente.

Effie le dedicó una mirada traicionada y se cruzó de brazos.

No parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo por las buenas. Bien, pensó Haymitch.

—Katniss no cuenta: no ha llegado ni a la veintena —afirmó Effie en tono tajante.

—Hagamos un trato: yo veo uno de tus encantadores programas del Capitolio —Puso énfasis en la palabra ‹‹encantadores››, dejando claro que para él eran todo lo contrario—, y tú nos dices tu edad —Se recostó en el sofá—. Es un trato justo.

Haymitch no pudo disimular su sonrisa de triunfo cuando vio que Effie dejaba a un lado la expresión de desconfianza y se le iluminaba el rostro.

—Casualmente, emitieron hace poco una entrevista que me hicieron sobre un programa de Plutarch… —La mujer se levantó de un salto y cogió el mando de la televisión. Haymitch ya no recordaba lo que era ver la televisión, desde que las únicas ocasiones que la veía era para contemplar cómo morían sus tributos.

Effie rebuscó entre la programación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Siempre tan encantada de verse en pantalla, pensó Haymitch.

Al principio, a Effie le había parecido una buena idea. Tener que confesar su edad no era para tanto (eso intentaba decirse a ella misma) si conseguía que Haymitch se tragara su media hora de entrevista.

Se vio aparecer en pantalla y suspiró. Ya echaba de menos su ropa y sus pelucas. Sobre todo las pelucas. Estaba particularmente orgullosa de la indumentaria que llevó aquel día: vestido rosa de mangas anchas y peluca de un tono más claro. Todo a conjunto, por supuesto.

Pronto cambió de idea.

Dios mío, ¿es así como me ven los demás?, se horrorizó. Sonaba muy forzada, muy artificial. Sus gestos eran muy exagerados, demasiado marcados. ¿Por qué no puedo sonar como una persona normal?, se lamentó.

Apenas llevaban tres minutos de entrevista y Effie ya había tenido bastante. Cogió el mando y apagó la pantalla. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, avergonzada.

—¿Siempre sueno así? —preguntó, casi asustada de conocer la respuesta.

Haymitch abrió la boca, buscando la manera más suave de responder, pero Peeta se levantó de repente y exclamó con el acento más capitolino que pudo poner:

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los Juegos del Hambre!

Haymitch se tapó la boca con una mano, aguantándose la risa. Katniss se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Y que la suerte esté siempre —enfatizó la palabra ‹‹siempre››, tal y como solía hacer Effie— de vuestra parte!

Haymitch miró a Effie, esperando que se enfadara, pero la mujer parecía más sorprendida que enojada, así que decidió seguirles el juego a los demás.

Se levantó haciendo una floritura con la mano y dijo con una voz muy afectada:

—Y, como siempre, ¡las damas primero!

Effie los miró estupefacta. No sabía si ofenderse porque la imitaran, o reírse porque lo habían calcado. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, cuadró los hombros y se levantó. Les dedicó la mirada más ‹‹Effie›› que pudo poner.

—Queridos, si esa es la mejor imitación de mí que podéis hacer, aún os queda mucho trabajo —exageró su propio acento, lo que provocó la risa general.

Hizo una reverencia y se sentó, todavía riendo.

Haymitch se volvió hacia ella; no había olvidado su trato. Y Effie tampoco, por como lo miró de reojo.

—¿Y tu parte del trato, preciosa? —Antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar, añadió— Podemos ver el video entero, pero creo que lo pasarás tú peor que yo.

Hizo ademán de coger el mando, pero Effie levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Bien! Tengo… —Haymitch vio cómo se humedecía los labios, señal de que iba a mentir— veintiocho.

Haymitch le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—Veintinueve —corrigió la mujer.

—¿Y cuánto años hace que cumples veintinueve? —Se llevó un puñetazo en el hombro por el comentario, pero la diversión valía la pena.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Effie suspiró, derrotada— Cumpliré treinta y dos la semana que viene.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver las reacciones de los demás. Odiaba cumplir años. Le recordaban que estaba muy lejos de aquella belleza de juventud que había sido no hacía tanto.

—¡Pero si no es para tanto! —exclamó Peeta.

—Pareces más joven, Effie —aseguró Katniss, palmeándole la pierna suavemente.

Effie agradecía de verdad los ánimos, aunque lo dijeran por quedar bien.

Poco tiempo después, Peeta y Katniss decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse a su casa. Se despidieron de Effie con un abrazo, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Haymitch se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del salón con los brazos cruzados.

—Con que prefieres quedarte en mi casa… — Le sonrió seductoramente, a lo que la mujer respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le encantaba verla hacer eso; era el único gesto más vulgar que la mujer se permitía, Haymitch estaba seguro.

—¿Tienes alguna camiseta para mí? Katniss no me ha traído ropa de cama. —Effie se mordió el labio inferior.

—Busca en el armario de tu habitación, la primera en cuanto subes las escaleras. Creo que hay alguna camisa mía. —Rio para sus adentros, imaginándosela vestida con una ropa tan ordinaria.

La oyó suspirar profundamente mientras subía las escaleras. De pronto, se volvió y fulminó a Haymitch con la mirada.

—¿Satisfecho?

El hombre le dedicó una media sonrisa ladeada. Sabía a qué se refería.

—O sea, que cuando nos conocimos tenías… ¿cuántos, veinticuatro? —Silbó de asombro. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba. Subió las escaleras y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Effie antes de meterse en su habitación.

—Estás mucho mejor sin todo ese maquillaje, Effie.

Effie le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Haymitch.


	4. Antes: De tiempo y belleza

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **Antes: De tiempo y belleza**

Effie se despertó sin saber dónde estaba.

Se incorporó, alarmada, y miró a su alrededor. Le costó varios segundos asimilar que aquellas sábanas de lino y aquellas cortinas viejas y llenas de polvo pertenecían a la casa de Haymitch.

Gimió. Había dormido fatal por culpa de aquella espantosa cama. Estaba segura de que si se miraba en el espejo, tendría todos y cada uno de los muelles del colchón (si es que merecía llamarse así, Effie lo dudaba mucho) marcados en la espalda.

Se levantó, estiró los brazos y descorrió las cortinas. Abrió las ventanas para ventilar un poco la habitación. Respiró el aire fresco de la mañana, sonriendo. El aire del Capitolio no era ni la mitad de puro que el del Distrito 12. En el Capitolio uno podía encontrar cosas con las que no se atrevía ni a soñar, pero la naturaleza no era una de esas cosas. Si tan solo hubiera más árboles…

Antes de la Rebelión, Effie nunca se había parado a pensar el contraste entre la frialdad de la ciudad y el vestuario colorido de sus habitantes. Era un poco como sus vidas: por fuera, todo eran risas, fiestas y alegría, pero por dentro, a todos les faltaba algo.

Era el vacío existencial de quienes lo tenían todo.

Effie llevaba meses sintiéndose así. Asistía a fiestas, reía y lucía sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja que no le llegaban a los ojos, pero cuando llegaba a su apartamento sentía que le faltaba algo. Que debería estar haciendo algo más importante.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había hecho ella de importante en su vida? Se pasó toda su niñez y adolescencia buscando la perfección. A los veinticuatro años aceptó el puesto de escolta de los tributos del 12. Desde entonces, lo único relevante que había conseguido era que Coin se cortara el pelo justo antes de que Katniss le clavara una flecha en el corazón. Al menos murió con estilo…

Effie cerró la ventana con fuerza, disgustada. El aire puro estaba sobrevalorado. En el Capitolio se respiraría peor, pero allí no la asaltaban esos pensamientos tan deprimentes.

Se vistió rápidamente, sin pensar en la ropa vieja de Haymitch que se quitaba y la ropa fea de Katniss que se ponía. Lo único bueno que podía atribuirles a esos pantalones era su elasticidad. La ropa de Effie no era ni la mitad de cómoda, pero echaba de menos su colorido armario. Había pensado en ponerse los tacones, pero con aquella ropa... Habría sido de tener muy poco gusto por su parte. Y Effie tenía muchos defectos (para qué negarlo), pero su buen gusto era siempre impecable. No, se dijo mientras se calzaba las botas marrones de Katniss.

Miró la hora: las ocho y media. Decidió que era buen momento para llamar a Plutarch y averiguar por qué no podía volver a casa.

Bajó al salón y buscó el teléfono. Al final lo encontró en un rincón, dentro de una casa con varios trastos más. Lo sacó, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo acumulado y buscó un enchufe para conectarlo. Por suerte, se sabía el número de Plutarch de memoria, porque su libreta había quedado inservible por la lluvia. Marcó y esperó. Era poco probable que estuviera aún en la cama: el hombre parecía no dormir nunca. Effie no sabía cómo se lo hacía para parecer siempre tan fresco; ella tenía que echar mano de maquillaje abundante cuando quería disimular los efectos de una mala noche. Maquillaje que no tenía allí consigo y que le iría de perlas en aquellos momentos, se lamentó.

—¿Diga? —respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Plutarch.

—Buenos días, Plutarch —saludó educadamente Effie. Buenos modales ante todo.

—¡Effie! ¿Qué tal por el 12? —preguntó alegremente el hombre.

—En estos momentos estoy en casa de Haymitch con ropa de Katniss, horrible, por cierto, porque el tren que me llevaba de vuelta al Capitolio no ha salido de la estación —respondió con una sonrisa tirante.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —exclamó alegremente el hombre. Effie sintió deseos de soltar un bufido. Ella misma se comportaba así todo el tiempo; ahora entendía que los demás se molestaran a veces con ella—. Desgraciadamente, ayer hubo un desprendimiento en el túnel que comunica el Capitolio con el 12 —explicó el hombre—. Tendrás que pasar un poco más de tiempo ahí, Effie.

—¿Có–cómo? —¿qué era eso de ‹‹un poco más de tiempo››?—. ¡Imposible! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer, Plutarch! ¡Una vida! —Empezaba a agudizársele la voz, como siempre que la sacaban de sus casillas o estaba muy nerviosa.

—Oh, vamos, vamos, señorita Trinket —dijo en tono conciliador—. El Capitolio puede estar sin ti un par de semanas. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones.

—¿¡Vacaciones!? —exclamó, airada— ¡PLUTARCH, TE EXIJO QUE MANDES UN AERODESLIZADOR A POR MÍ AHORA MISMO! — Effie empezó a gritar, olvidando por un momento las formas.

—Effie, creo que necesitas urgentemente unos días de relax. —Effie podía oír cómo Plutarch contenía la risa desde el otro lado de la línea—. Te llamaré cuando despejen las vías y puedan volver a circular los trenes. —Effie notó desesperada que Plutarch iba a colgar, pero antes añadió—. Ah, saluda de mi parte a nuestros queridos vencedores, ¡y asegúrate de que vienen a la fiesta!

Effie colgó de golpe, cabreada. Un par de semanas, había dicho Plutarch. Haymitch estará encantado con la noticia, pensó irónicamente. Se sentó en el sofá, derrotada. No había nada peor que el sentimiento de no ser querida en un sitio. Aun no eran las nueve de la mañana y ya estaba de mal humor.

Necesitaba un café más que respirar.

Haymitch, en su cama, reía entre dientes al oír a Effie gritarle a Plutarch por teléfono. Se habría enfadado por haberlo despertado a aquella hora indecente, pero escuchar cómo chillaba había valido la pena. Parecía ser que tendría a su invitada allí un poco más.

Sin darle más vueltas, se giró de lado y se propuso volver a dormirse, ahora que había vuelto el silencio a la casa. Justo cuando estaba en ese dulce estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, el sonido de muebles arrastrándose lo despejaron. Se levantó, molesto. Y fue a ver el causante de su imposibilidad de dormir.

O la causante, mejor dicho. Effie estaba limpiando todos los muebles de su habitación, trapo en mano.

Haymitch sonrió perversamente. Uno de los pocos placeres de su vida era hacer rabiar a aquella mujer.

—¡Effie! —gritó, entrando a la habitación de ella.

Effie se giró y lo miró, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué forma es esa de dar los buenos días? —La mujer se cruzó de brazos—. Además, no hace falta que grites, querido, estamos a dos metros de distancia —señaló, mientras arrastraba la cómoda de nuevo a su lugar. A Haymitch empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Por casualidad sabes qué hora es, preciosa?

Effie paró lo que estaba haciendo (gracias al Cielo) y meditó durante un segundo antes de responder:

—Serán las nueve. ¿No tienes reloj en tu habitación? —preguntó, desafiante.

—¿No lo tienes tú, Effie? —replicó, cortante—. Estaba durmiendo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Las nueve es una hora más que respetable para ponerse a trabajar —afirmó. Haymitch se quedó pasmado. Lo decía totalmente en serio.

—Estamos en el 12, preciosa, así que, a no ser que quieras ponerte a apartar escombros o reconstruir casas (bien lejos de aquí, a ser posible), no hay trabajo que hacer. —Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Pero… —intentó argumentar Effie.

—Shh, shh —dijo en tono conciliador. Estaba pasándoselo de lo lindo. La cogió por los hombros y la sacó de la habitación—. Vete a molestar a Peeta, seguro que él ya está horneando pan o lo que sea.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Haymitch le gritó:

—Por cierto, ¡que sea el último día que te levantas tan temprano! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Oyó a la mujer maldecir en voz alta, aunque no lo suficiente para discernir qué palabras malsonantes estaba utilizando para describirlo. Rio mientras volvía a su cama.

Aún no se había metido en la cama cuando oyó a Effie soltar un grito.

Se asomó por la ventana y lo que vio le hizo estallar en carcajadas: Effie estaba plantada en medio del jardín que había entre su casa y la de Katniss, rodeada de sus ocas. No podía verle la cara, pero seguro que tenía una cara de espantada muy graciosa. Tomó nota mental de acordarse de aquella escena para sacarlo en futuras peleas.

Abrió la ventana y se quedó allí contemplando los esfuerzos inútiles de la mujer por espantar a sus ocas. Ahora que lo pensaba, el día anterior se había olvidado de darles de comer; estarían hambrientas y creerían que Effie traía su comida. Effie se giró y le lanzó una mirada de ‹‹Sé que te estás riendo de mí, haz algo con tus malditas ocas››.

—¡No te resistas, Effie, te sobrepasan en número! —le indicó, muy serio.

—Haymitch, ¡ordénales que se aparten! —Genial, pensó Haymitch, está volviéndole la voz aguda. Decidió llevarlo un poco más lejos.

—No son perros, Effie —dijo Haymitch, fingiendo estar teniendo una paciencia infinita. Effie puso los ojos en blanco—. Además, seguro que ellas te tienen más miedo a ti que tú a ellas. Y si no, espera a que te conozcan. —Fingió un escalofrío.

Effie decidió ignorarlo mientras trataba de abrirse paso a través de la congregación de ocas que la rodeaba. Haymitch soltaba una carcajada cada vez que la mujer daba un saltito cuando una oca la rozaba. Cuando por fin la mujer consiguió llegar al otro lado (había apenas quince metros de una casa a otra) se volvió y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡No sé cuándo me gustas menos: cuando bebes o cuando no!

Haymitch se llevó una mano al corazón de forma teatral, fingiendo estar dolido.

—¡Qué pronto rechazas nuestro amor, preciosa!

Effie llamó suavemente a la puerta de Katniss y Peeta.

—¡Está abierta! —respondió una voz masculina.

Effie entró. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo, e inhaló el aroma procedente de la cocina. Olía a pan recién hecho y a algo dulce. Peeta la recibió con una sonrisa cálida mientras mezclaba algo en un bol. Cuando el chico sonreía de verdad, era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa. Era algo contagioso. Effie se alegraba por él; el chico había pasado por tanto en los últimos años que se merecía algo de felicidad y paz. Sobre todo, paz.

—No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Ya, bueno, Haymitch me ha sugerido amablemente que, si iba a hacer ruido, mejor que me fuera de su casa —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Iba a preparar galletas de chocolate, si quieres ayudarme —ofreció alegremente Peeta. Effie no había cocinado algo tan elaborado en su vida, pero nunca era tarde para empezar, así que se arremangó y se puso manos a la obra.

—¿Y Katniss? —preguntó Effie mientras hacía bolitas con la masa de las galletas para luego aplastarlas y ponerlas en una bandeja.

Peeta torció el gesto.

—Cazando. Ha tenido una mala noche —dijo por toda respuesta. Effie se sintió apenada. Ella misma tenía pesadillas a veces; no quería imaginarse cómo habían sido los Juegos y la guerra para alguien que los había vivido en sus carnes de verdad.

Sabía que nada que dijera sería de utilidad. ¿Qué sabía ella de sufrimiento?

Peeta la miró y rio.

—Tienes un poco de harina en la frente.

Effie se miró las manos: las tenía llenas de harina, masa de galleta y chocolate. Fue rápidamente a mirarse en un espejo. Soltó un grito ahogado; tenía media frente blanca y marrón. ¿Cómo había llegado aquello ahí?

Se lavó las manos, aprovechando que ya habían terminado con las galletas, y se frotó enérgicamente la frente con un trapo. Peeta le quitó el trapo suavemente de las manos y la miró.

—Effie, no pasa nada por ensuciarse un poco.

Effie suspiró. Querer estar perfecta siempre era el hábito de toda una vida. Para ella era todo un desafío levantarse y no ir directa al espejo a maquillarse.

Se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a que se hornearan las galletas. Entonces, Effie se fijó en un grueso libro que estaba encima de una estantería. Peeta, siguiendo su mirada, se levantó y lo llevó al sofá.

—Escribimos todas las muestras de bondad de que hemos sido testigo. Todas las cosas hermosas que hemos visto o vivido —explicó con voz triste—. A veces es difícil recordar que la vida puede tener cosas bonitas.

Le tendió el libro a Effie. Estuvo a punto de negarse, aquello era cosa de Peeta y Katniss; ella no quería meterse. Al final lo cogió, más por curiosidad que por nada. Era un libro grueso de cuero, de color marrón.

Cuando intentó abrirlo, descubrió que no podía.

—Pegamos las páginas —explicó Peeta con una sonrisa enigmática—. Para decirnos a nosotros mismos que no necesitamos recurrir a él para acordarnos de que la belleza existe.

Effie abrió el libro por una página en blanco y cogió el lápiz que le tendía Peeta. Le entró el pánico: no tenía nada que añadir. Su vida en el Capitolio había sido muy frívola: fiestas, compras y más fiestas.

—Solo piensa en alguna vivencia que consideres especial, Effie. No tiene que ser nada grande, solo algo que creas digno de recordar.

Effie apoyó la punta del lápiz en la página.

Y empezó a escribir.

 _Una noche_ , _antes de que empezaran los 74 Juegos, me encontré con Cinna aun trabajando en un diseño que se le había ocurrido para Katniss. No la conocía todavía, pero cuando le dije que se fuera a dormir, me dijo: ‹‹Una chica así de especial necesita un vestido especial, ¿no crees? Uno que les recuerde a todos constantemente que quien envían a morir a la arena es una persona. Es lo mínimo que debo hacer por ella››._

Cuando terminó, las lágrimas le corrían mejillas abajo. Cinna había sido un buen hombre. Se preocupaba de verdad por Katniss y Peeta. Incluso se había presentado voluntario para ser su estilista cuando nadie habría querido hacerlo. Effie lo admiraba por ello. Había muerto por algo más grande, más importante que él. Cada vez que veía un vestido negro o un fuego encendido, se acordaba de Cinna.

Otra víctima del gobierno que ella tanto había idolatrado.

—Effie… —Una voz la sobresaltó. Katniss estaba detrás de ella. Por cómo la miraba, había estado leyendo lo que escribía.

Effie se enjuagó las lágrimas rápidamente.

—No está bien espiar a la gente, jovencita —exclamó, intentando sonar enfadada. Katniss se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin mediar palabra—. Venga, venga, lleva ese pájaro muerto a la cocina antes de que ensucies algo —dijo Effie en cuanto se separaron, en un intento de deshacer la tensión que se había acumulado.

—Ese ‹‹pájaro muerto›› es nuestra cena, Effie —recalcó Katniss mientras hacía lo que le había ordenado—. Por cierto, ¡tengo buenas noticias para ti! —dijo desde la cocina —. He encontrado algunos vestidos que mi madre dejó aquí.

—¡Vestidos! —Effie se levantó de un salto, encantada. Por fin una alegría.

Mientras se cambiaba en la habitación que había sido de la madre de Katniss oyó cómo Haymitch entraba en la casa. Por fin ese holgazán se dignaba a levantarse. Así podría continuar la limpieza por donde se había quedado y hacer de aquel lugar una casa decente.

Miró el vestido que había escogido para probarse primero: una pieza blanca con florecitas rosas de manga larga. Se metió en él, no sin algún esfuerzo, pero cuando fue a subirse la cremallera lateral descubrió con horror que le faltaba un palmo de tela para podérselo abrochar. Se lo quitó rápidamente y cogió otro, uno verde claro de manga corta. Este ni siquiera pudo hacer que bajara, y se le quedó atascado por encima del pecho. Se probó todos y cada uno de los siete vestidos del armario, pero ninguno le cabía.

Haymitch estaba sentado en la cocina de sus vecinos, tratando de robar una de las deliciosas galletas recién hechas de Peeta, cuando Effie apareció hecha una furia.

—¿Qué…? —Katniss ni siquiera había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando Effie le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—¡Tu madre no tiene un cuerpo normal! —soltó mientras se sentaba en una silla con el ceño fruncido.

—No te caben, ¿verdad? —preguntó Katniss en el mismo tono que alguien emplearía para tranquilizar a un animal furioso.

Effie ni se molestó en responder, mirando enfurruñada por la ventana.

Haymitch aprovechó la distracción para robar una galleta. La situación le parecía sumamente divertida. Como si que no te valiera un vestido fuera el fin del mundo. Miró a Effie, con el pelo suelto y aquella ropa puesta. Bueno, quizá para ella sí fuera el fin del mundo. Casi podía oír a todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Effie pidiendo a gritos algo de seda. Y cuanto más brillante y colorido, mejor.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ya era un logro para la madre de Katniss ser más menuda que Effie. La rubia no comía ni un gramo más de lo debido para conservar su figura. Figura que, por cierto, era muy agradable a la vista.

—¿Qué? —espetó Effie al percatarse de que la miraba.

—Nada —respondió Haymitch, dándole un mordisco a la galleta mientras sonreía—. Deberías probarlas, preciosa. Están deliciosas.

Effie lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo algo que Haymitch pensó que haría: le arrojó una galleta a la cabeza. Haymitch se había quedado tan asombrado por el gesto que ni se apartó.

—¡Eh, mis galletas! —exclamó Peeta, angustiado.

—¿Qué son esos modales, preciosa? Venga, discúlpate con el niño —dijo poniendo acento capitolino.

—¡Ha empezado él! —Effie lo señaló con un dedo. Todos rieron. Effie parecía una niña; además, se le había vuelto a poner voz de pito.

Les costó media hora y dos disculpas por parte de Haymitch que se le pasara el enfado. Effie volvió a casa de Haymitch a terminar lo que había empezado por la mañana. Por la tarde, se reunieron para cenar en casa de los adolescentes.

Todo iba bien hasta que Haymitch sugirió que podían coger alguna de sus ocas para asarla al horno.

Effie lo miró horrorizada.

—Ni hablar —sentenció.

—Pero si esta mañana te quejabas de ellas —replicó Haymitch sagazmente.

Una cosa era que le molestara su presencia, pero de ahí a querer comérselas…

—Si matara y cocinara todo lo que me disgusta, tu nos habrías abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo —replicó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Con qué nos divertiremos cuando te vayas, Effie? —se lamentó Peeta, medio riendo.

Ya había olvidado de que no podía volver a su casa. Les narró su conversación con Plutarch a los demás.

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —ofreció Haymitch. Effie percibió que lo decía totalmente en serio, y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, que Haymitch le devolvió. En el fondo era un cielo, pensó Effie.

Mientras terminaban de cenar (Effie rehusó probar las galletas de Peeta, no fuera a no entrar tampoco en la ropa de Katniss a ese paso) a Effie se le ocurrió una idea.

—Podríamos ir mañana de picnic al bosque —propuso alegremente.

Los demás la miraron, extrañados. Effie puso los ojos en blanco; sí, ella, una mujer de ciudad, quería ir al bosque. No sabía por qué se sorprendían tanto.

Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo los detalles de la excursión, con algún comentario sarcástico de Haymitch por en medio, pero al final todos accedieron.


	5. Antes: Cosas rotas

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **Antes: Cosas rotas**

Cuando Haymitch se levantó, Effie ya estaba impecablemente vestida, peinada y preparada para el día que les esperaba. Haymitch no estaba muy entusiasmado con el plan, pero Effie había sido muy insistente y Katniss había aceptado enseguida, encantada por pasar un día en su elemento natural. Peeta había aceptado mayormente porque Katniss quería ir, lo que le dejaba a él con la perspectiva de pasar el día con las ocas por toda compañía, (lo cual no le parecía un mal plan, a decir verdad) o ir de picnic al bosque. No se había negado por simplemente por no tener que aguantar a Effie poniendo malas caras y lanzándole indirectas lo que quedaba de noche. Conociéndola, lo hubiera despertado "accidentalmente" antes de irse y lo hubiera obligado a ir con ellos alegando que "ya que estás despierto, querido, podrías acompañarlos".

Effie le tendió una taza de café sin decir nada cuando atravesó la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que él no estaba muy entusiasmado con la excursión, pero a ella le hacía ilusión. En todos los años que hacía que viajaba al 12 (ocho, era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo), nunca había pisado nada que no fuera la estación de tren y la plaza de la ciudad.

—Dos azucarillos —señaló Haymitch, mirando su taza.

—Hace ocho años que nos conocemos, querido. No sabré muchas cosas sobre ti, pero sí sé cuántos azucarillos te gusta poner en el café —dijo Effie, sonriendo de forma condescendiente.

También sabía que el hombre prefería que el café llevara whiskey, pero no era de buena educación sacar el tema de su alcoholismo a relucir. En todos los días que llevaba allí, no había visto a Haymitch de mal humor ni una sola vez, a pesar de que debía estar sufriendo de síndrome de abstinencia.

—Cierto —respondió Haymitch, pensativo.

Habían pasado unas semanas juntos en el Capitolio cada año, pero lo único que sabía de ella era que le encantaba asistir a fiestas opulentas y vestir con colores que dañaban a la vista.

No conocía en absoluto a la mujer que se sentaba enfrente de él.

Los dos se quedaron así, en silencio, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y aparecieron Peeta y Katniss con una cesta de comida cada uno.

Haymitch se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de dos tragos y se levantó. Les echó un vistazo a las cestas de comida. En esas cestas había comida para medio Distrito.

—¿Vamos a pasar un par de días en el bosque y yo no lo sabía? — enarcó una ceja.

Katniss miró a Peeta de forma acusadora.

—¿Ves? Yo tenía razón —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero si luego tú eres la que más come! —se defendió el chico.

Haymitch no podía hacer más que darle la razón: la chica comía como si fuera a acabarse el mundo al día siguiente. En dos ocasiones así había sido, pero nadie podía culpar a una chica de la Veta por querer tener una última comida decente antes de ir a la arena.

Se pusieron en marcha, comentando el buen día que hacía.

—Puede que llueva a mediodía —hizo notar Katniss.

Effie miró hacia arriba, contrariada. El cielo era de un azul intenso, sin nubes. Se encogió de hombros; Katniss era la experta.

—Confiésalo, eres medio perro, ¿verdad? Porque es el único razonamiento posible que le encuentro a que huelas la lluvia horas antes de que se ponga a llover —empezó a teorizar Haymitch.

—Echaba de menos tus pullas, Haymitch. Ya pensaba que las reservabas todas para Effie.

Effie no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Haymitch sonreía.

—No te pongas celosa, preciosa, hay suficiente Haymitch para todas.

Effie no pudo contenerse y se volvió.

—Desgraciadamente. —Guiñó un ojo a Katniss, que soltó una risotada.

—Que Plutarch no os oiga discutir o hará un programa de televisión con vosotros como protagonistas —añadió Peeta.

Katniss se detuvo y se quedó mirándola.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo—. Ya tengo el título: ¡Un día con los Hayffie! ¡No me digáis que no sería perfecto! —se llevó las manos al corazón y parpadeó rápidamente, intentando librarse de unas lágrimas imaginarias.

Ni alguien del Capitolio lo hubiera hecho mejor, pensó Haymitch riéndose. Miró a Effie, que se había puesto ligeramente colorada. Decidió seguir la broma.

—Imagínatelo, Effie. Podemos casarnos, criar ocas y ser felices para siempre.

Effie lo miró severamente, aunque las comisuras de su boca se torcían hacia arriba, delatando una sonrisa.

Siguieron andando y cruzaron el bosque hasta llegar al lago. Decidieron que aquel era un buen lugar para sentarse en la hierba y almorzar. Dos cestas, y a ninguno se le había ocurrido traer un mantel sobre el que dejar la comida. Effie no parecía muy convencida con eso de sentarse en el suelo, pero no se quejó, para sorpresa de Haymitch (y de todos, probablemente, aunque nadie hubiera dicho nada al respecto).

Peeta había preparado de todo: había desde sándwiches de carne fría hasta pastelillos de limón. Haymitch atacó los pastelillos. Nunca había sido un gran amante del dulce, pero tenía que reconocer que el chico tenía talento para la repostería. Dudaba mucho que Katniss o él mismo hubieran sobrevivido mucho más tiempo si Peeta no hubiera aparecido por allí para alimentarlos con regularidad.

Miró a Katniss, que tragaba comida como si no hubiera mañana. Era como un pozo sin fondo. Todo lo contrario a Effie, que le pegaba mordisquitos a un sándwich.

—Effie, se nos va hacer aquí de noche si sigues comiendo a ese ritmo —dijo Katniss con la boca llena. Effie la miró de forma desaprobadora: no se hablaba con la boca llena.

—Nunca he sido de comer mucho —se defendió la mujer, pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio.

—Yo pensaba que en el Capitolio comíais mucho, con eso de poder vomitar la comida después… —dijo Peeta, no sin un leve rastro de resentimiento en la voz.

Haymitch lo entendía perfectamente. La primera vez que había estado en el Capitolio casi se había puesto enfermo de ver cómo la gente comía y vomitaba lo que los Distritos producían. Medio Panem se moría de hambre para que el Capitolio vomitara por el simple placer de hacerlo.

—Ya, bueno… Mucha gente lo hace, pero a mí no me ha gustado nunca. Es un gran desperdicio de comida, en mi opinión. Además, es malísimo para el estómago —dijo medio susurrando. No levantó la vista del sándwich en ningún momento.

Haymitch se sintió mal por ella, así que decidió intervenir. Cogió un pastelillo y se lo acercó a la boca a la mujer.

—Pásate al lado oscuro, Effie. Los comilones somos más felices. Y tenemos a Peeta, lo cual es un plus.

Effie le dio un manotazo, pero Haymitch siguió insistiendo, hasta el punto de terminar con la mujer tirada en el suelo y Haymitch medio encima de ella con el pastelillo presionando la boca de ella.

—Tú verás qué haces, preciosa, pero hasta que no te lo comas no te voy a dejar en paz. No voy a permitir que nuestro panadero piense que no te gusta su comida.

Effie lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un mordisco al pastelillo, momento que Haymitch aprovechó para restregarle lo que quedaba del dulce por media cara. A Peeta se le saltaban las lágrimas por la risa.

Effie se incorporó con el pelo lleno de hierba y la cara manchada. Por su gesto, sabía que estaba disfrutando del sabor a limón más de lo que quería admitir. Haymitch le dedicó una mirada de triunfo.

Cuando terminaron, Peeta y Katniss fueron a dar una vuelta. Haymitch iba a levantarse también, pero Effie lo sujetó disimuladamente por la camisa, indicándole que los dejara solos.

—No van a comprometerse ni nada de eso porque los dejemos más tiempo solos, ¿sabes?— suspiró Haymitch.

—Ya, pero tampoco viene mal darles un empujoncito —respondió suavemente ella.

Haymitch la miró. La mujer se había tumbado de espaldas y había cerrado los ojos, dejando que la calidez del sol le acariciara la piel. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se fijaba en pequeños detalles suyos. Effie tenía los ojos más azules que Haymitch había visto nunca. En la Veta abundaban los ojos claros, pero la mayoría de la gente los tenía grises, un color muy común allí; él mismo los tenía azules grisáceos. Antes de verla sin maquillaje, nunca habría dicho que era guapa.

Decidió tumbarse encima de su abdomen. Mucho más cómodo que el duro suelo, se dijo. La mujer no se opuso, al contrario, empezó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo. Haymitch cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

—Esto es precioso —dijo Effie.

—Envidio tu capacidad para ver belleza en todo, Effie.

— Pero esta vez lo digo de verdad —matizó ella.

Haymitch abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sí que era bello el paisaje. El sol se reflejaba en el lago, arrancándole destellos brillantes, y los árboles y plantas estaban más verdes que nunca, debido a la época del año en la que estaban. La primavera siempre había sido muy, bonita, solo que él no se había parado nunca a pensarlo.

—¿Sabías que convirtieron la Pradera en una fosa común? —Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello.

Los dedos de Effie se detuvieron en el pelo de Haymitch. Él esperó la reprimenda pertinente, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Eso no la hace menos hermosa —susurró Effie—. Vosotros me enseñasteis a apreciar la belleza de las cosas rotas.

Le vino a la mente la imagen de Effie llorando cuando Katniss se puso un vestido de novia para la entrevista del Vasallaje, y supo a qué se refería.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Effie.

Poco después volvieron Katniss y Peeta. Se quedaron un rato más los cuatro allí tumbados. A Haymitch no le hubiera importado pasar allí un par de días más.

Volvieron en un silencio harmonioso, solo roto cuando Haymitch dijo en tono triunfal:

—Al final no ha llovido. Katniss. Menudo fraude estás hecha.


	6. Después: ¿Pero qué?

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **Después: ¿Pero qué…?**

Haymitch se despertó con el canto de los pájaros. Molesto, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El trino de aquellas bestezuelas infames le retumbaba en los oídos. Gimió. Conocía aquella sensación muy bien: había despertado con la misma jaqueca tantas mañanas de su vida que la resaca y él eran viejos conocidos. Aun así, después de veinticinco años como alcohólico empedernido, seguía sin acostumbrarse al mal sabor de boca que tenía al despertar.

Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y masajeó, esperando con los ojos cerrados (si los abría, la luz empeoraría las cosas) a que se le pasara un poco el dolor de cabeza para levantarse y darse una ducha.

Se quedó parado, pensando; ¿cómo había terminado tan borracho? Ni siquiera se acordaba. Aquello tampoco era ninguna novedad: la mitad de las veces que bebía apenas podía decir dónde estaba o cómo había terminado donde fuera que hubiera amanecido.

Se sentía más fatigado de lo habitual después de una borrachera (falta de práctica, supuso), así que se dispuso a salir de la cama para meterse de cabeza en la ducha y quedarse, como mínimo, media hora allí. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse.

Lo primero que notó fue que había algo a su derecha.

Lo segundo, que no podía ser una almohada, porque era demasiado cálido, suave y terso.

Lo tercero, que era algo que se parecía demasiado a un cuerpo humano.

¿Pero qué…?

Maldijo mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente para ver qué era lo que dormía a su lado. O quién, mejor dicho. Solo podía ver media espalda blanca y una melena rubia y corta.

Maldita sea.

¡¿Esa era Effie?!

¿Qué demonios hacía Effie en su cama?

Miró alrededor, confuso. A decir verdad, aquella no era su cama, y no era su cama porque no estaba en su habitación. Los muebles eran ligeramente distintos, y brillaban. Los mismos muebles que Effie había estado limpiando dos días atrás.

Se maldijo mentalmente un millar de veces mientras levantaba las sábanas lentamente para comprobar el peor de sus temores.

Estaba desnudo.

Maldijo al alcohol mientras se inclinaba lentamente y con mucho cuidado hacia Effie para comprobar si ella llevaba algo encima. Tranquilidad, se dijo, puede que no haya pasado nada. El alcohol da calor a veces. Sí, eso es probablemente lo que ha pasado.

Cogió un extremo de la sábana e intentó levantarlo con sumo cuidado, pero Effie se abrazó aún más a las sábanas y se dio la vuelta. Haymitch se quedó muy quieto, rezando para que no abriera los ojos. Tuvo suerte: Effie seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Se levantó mientras trazaba un plan de escape. Si recogía su ropa (que había terminado esparcida por la habitación) y se marchaba a su dormitorio, podía hacer como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Effie se despertaría confusa, preguntándose por qué no llevaba pijama, pero ninguno de los dos sacaría el tema. Y si no era así, afortunadamente él era el que mejor mentía de los dos.

Cogió los pantalones, que habían terminado encima de la silla del tocador y se los puso con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tropezó con la pernera derecha y tuvo que sujetarse a la silla, que chirrió ligeramente. Haymitch hizo un gesto de dolor por la resaca que tenía y porque no quería despertar a su… ¿a su qué, amante? Casi soltó una carcajada por lo chistoso de la situación, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Se quedó plantado, buscando el resto de su ropa. Encontró los zapatos esparcidos por la habitación, pero no había ni rastro de su camisa. Intentó agacharse a buscarla debajo de la cama, pero el esfuerzo lo dejó mareado, así que desistió. Si él no podía verla desde donde estaba, era poco probable que Effie la encontrara cuando se despertara. Se dijo que aprovecharía a que ella no estuviera en la habitación para volver a por ella.

Abrió con todo el sigilo que pudo la puerta, que también chirriaba (¿Por qué todo chirría en esta casa?) y salió con cuidado.

Miró a Effie antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Era innegable que estaba preciosa, allí, abrazada a su almohada, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrisa que se borraría pronto si se enteraba de que se había acostado con Haymitch la noche anterior.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con suavidad. La cautela era esencial si quería solucionar aquello. O librarse de aquello, más bien. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué tontería estaba haciendo? Effie y él eran dos adultos que podían solucionar sus problemas hablándolo tranquilamente.

Aunque, claro… Probablemente aquello les costaría la amistad tan rara que habían conseguido forjar, a pesar de sus diferencias. Por no decir que la incomodidad les perseguiría allá donde coincidieran.

Soltó un bufido de exasperación mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Con solo haber dejado el teléfono conectado, Effie no habría tenido ninguna necesidad de ir hasta allí para invitarlos a aquella maldita fiesta y él se hubiera ahorrado todo el follón en el que ahora se veía inmerso.

Se miró en el espejo. Se conservaba bastante bien para tener más de cuarenta años, pero necesitaba un afeitado y los efectos de la noche anterior se hacían visibles en forma de unas ojeras que daban miedo y unos ojos cansados.

No, definitivamente no era el tipo de Effie. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su tipo, porque en todo el tiempo que se conocían, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en preguntar por la vida del otro. Bueno, quizás Effie sí lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, pero Haymitch no se acordaba. De todas formas, nunca había mencionado que hubiera algún hombre en su vida. Haymitch esperaba que no hubiera ninguno, porque entonces tendrían un serio problema.

Puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de en qué estaba pensando. Effie ni siquiera era su tipo. Por todos los cielos, ¡pero si había sido necesario que se le mojara la peluca para saber de qué color era su pelo!

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, decidido a dejarse de sandeces, y estaba a punto de meterse dentro cuando oyó unos ruidos en el pasillo. Al principio pensó que era Effie, que se había levantado, pero no sonaba como ella. Cerró el grifo y se paró a escuchar atentamente. Se oían murmullos y una risita. ¡Qué demonios…! Decidió salir a inspeccionar.

Se quedó congelado en la puerta cuando vio a Peeta y a Katniss con una tarta a escasos metros de él. Delante de la puerta de Effie.

Intentó detenerlos, pero no llegó a tiempo.

—¡No! —gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Katniss ya había abierto la puerta y se habían precipitado dentro al grito de:

—¡Felicidades, Effie!

Effie estaba medio dormida cuando unos gritos la despertaron. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo porque la luz le molestaba. Le dolía increíblemente la cabeza. Genial, empezamos bien el día.

Levantó la cabeza y abrió un ojo, tratando de enfocar la mirada. En la puerta de su habitación estaban Peeta y Katniss, mirándola con la boca abierta. Peeta llevaba una tarta en las manos. De repente se acordó, estaban a lunes, y era su cumpleaños. Soltó un gemido, odiaba hacerse vieja. Se tumbó boca arriba y se tapó la cara con un brazo.

—¿Nunca os han dicho que es de mala educación despertar a alguien así, queridos? —gruñó. Qué voz más horrible, pensó.

De repente, le vinieron unos flashbacks de la noche anterior. Ella y Haymitch bebiendo y… ¿besándose?

¿Qué desfachatez era aquella? Seguro que lo había soñado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos solo para comprobar que los chicos no se habían movido de la puerta. Iba a pedirles (amablemente, por supuesto) que volvieran más tarde, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una pregunta le atravesó la mente: ¿desde cuándo aquellas sábanas eran tan suaves?

Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la respuesta. Solo podría haberse dado cuenta de ello si no llevara nada puesto que limitara el contacto de su piel con las sábanas.

Las levantó ligeramente y miró debajo. Estaba desnuda.

 _Muy_ desnuda.

Se incorporó lentamente, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla. Ahora entendía por qué Katniss y Peeta la miraban de aquella forma. Y por qué su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo de cualquier modo, ahora que se fijaba.

No, no, no, no. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¿Haymitch? —llamó con voz estrangulada.

El susodicho se asomó por la puerta solo con los pantalones puestos, confirmando así el horrible presentimiento que había tenido Effie.

¡Maldita sea, para una vez que bebía!

—Esto… ¿Seríais tan amables de cerrar mi puerta? —dijo con voz queda. En aquel momento su cerebro no podía lidiar con la mayor resaca de su vida al mismo tiempo que con un hombre semidesnudo y dos adolescentes que los miraban alternamente con la boca abierta.

Katniss cerró la puerta con suavidad y miró a Haymitch. Peeta seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación de Effie.

Haymitch se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose por dónde empezar a justificar lo que acababan de presenciar. No hizo falta, porque Katniss ya tiraba del brazo de Peeta para sacarlo de allí, mientras el chico intentaba justificar su intrusión:

—Como Effie nos dijo que esta semana era su cumpleaños, llamamos a Plutarch para averiguarlo y… y él nos dijo que era hoy, así que decidimos hacer una tarta y darle una sorpresa, para alegrarla un poco, porque con lo que pasó ayer… Pero no pretendíamos…

—Sabía que era una mala idea. ¡Te lo dije! —oyó quejarse a Katniss una vez que hubieron abandonado su casa.

Y tanto que había sido una mala idea, suspiró.

Se acercó a la puerta de Effie y prestó atención, pero al otro lado no se oía nada. Bueno, al menos no está llorando ni nada así.

Estuvo a punto de llamar, pero decidió que era mejor esperar a que Effie se decidiera salir por ella misma. Aquel iba a ser un día muy, muy largo, se dijo.

Effie no fue capaz de moverse hasta media hora después, y solamente porque dejó de oír a Haymitch en el piso superior. Se levantó, envuelta aún en la sábana, y abrió la puerta lo justo para echar un rápido vistazo afuera. Respiró aliviada al ver que estaba todo despejado. Salió, descalza, y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. No porque se sintiera sucia ni nada así; siempre que se sentía estresada o excesivamente nerviosa, se daba un largo baño para relajarse. Por desgracia para ella, a los arquitectos de la Aldea de la Victoria no se les había ocurrido incluir una bañera entre el mobiliario.

Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que los vencedores de unos Juegos eran las personas que más necesitaban olvidar sus problemas.

Se miró al espejo. Seguía teniendo problemas para identificar aquel rostro paliducho como suyo. Reparó en una marca roja que tenía en el cuello. Ladeó la cabeza para inspeccionar mejor aquella parte y se frotó enérgicamente, pero la marca no se iba. ¡¿Aquello era un chupetón?! Genial, tardaría días en borrarse.

¡Si tan solo tuviera su maquillaje allí!

Suspiró, metiéndose en la ducha y abriendo el grifo del agua caliente al máximo. Le encantaba quedarse debajo del chorro de agua ardiendo hasta terminar con la piel roja y soltando vapor.

Pensándolo bien… Si hubiera tenido su maquillaje allí, era poco probable que Haymitch y ella hubieran terminado en la cama. Haymitch no había puesto un ojo en ella en los siete primeros años de su relación escolta—mentor. Claro que habían llegado a conocerse un poco mejor cuando estaban en el 13, pero no habían pasado de un beso en los labios cuando se despidieron. A Effie no le había resultado incómodo: se habían dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, quizás pensando que no volverían a verse nunca más. Era algo natural.

Puede que algo parecido les hubiera pasado la noche anterior: ella había estado llorando y él había intentado consolarla. El resto había sido culpa del alcohol. No había por qué hacer un drama de todo aquello.

Salió de la ducha varios minutos después, y pasó quince minutos más secándose con la toalla. Con las prisas, se había dejado la ropa limpia en su habitación, así que no le quedaba más remedio que salir del baño enrollada en la toalla.

Cuando abrió la puerta, soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Haymitch plantado al otro lado. ¿Esperándola? Lo más seguro era que así fuera. Apretó aún más la toalla y consiguió forzar una sonrisa.

—Me has asustado.

—Parece que hoy es el Día Nacional de las Sorpresas, ¿eh? —dijo él, muy serio.

Effie intentó pasar por su lado para volver al refugio que era su habitación, pero Haymitch la sujetó por el brazo suavemente.

—Oye, Effie… —empezó a hablar, pero Effie levantó las manos, consiguiendo que callara.

Effie cogió aire, meditando bien lo que quería decir.

—Mira, Haymitch, está bien, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Solo somos dos adultos que se han acostado. No es para tanto, la gente lo hace todos los días y nadie ha muerto aún. El alcohol fue el causante de todo esto —Se dio cuenta de cómo podía sonar aquello a oídos de Haymitch, así que intentó rectificar rápidamente—. O sea, no digo que me arrepienta, porque no es así. —¿Qué dices, Effie? ¿Te has escuchado? —. Tampoco es que vaya a volver a pasar, ¿no? O sea, que no es que no me gustes: eres bastante atractivo, si fueras más educado y bebieras menos, claro, pero… —Soltó un grito de frustración. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no había meditado lo suficiente sus palabras. Miró a Haymitch, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Effie, estás divagando —dijo con un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Suspiró—. Pero sí, lo he pillado.

Effie suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces… ¿Amigos?

Haymitch le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

—Por supuesto, preciosa. Pero no pienso dejar que te acerques nunca más a una copa.

—¡Haymitch! — Effie le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro por la insinuación.

Haymitch puso cara de arrepentido, pero pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa torcida.

Effie se marchó a su habitación, pero antes de encerrarse, se paró en seco.

—¿Qué les vamos a decir a los niños?

Haymitch rio ante la consideración de Katniss y Peeta como ‹‹niños››. Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no creo que nos pidan detalles. Quizás, si me acordara, podría contarles algo, pero…

—Por encima de mi cadáver, querido —respondió ella con voz gélida. Sabía que bromeaba, pero no podía evitar escandalizarse. Ella era así.

—Aunque, ¿has visto qué cara han puesto? —Haymitch rio entre dientes. Effie no pudo más que imitarle. Ver a Peeta rojo como un tomate y con los ojos como platos había sido graciosísimo.

Aquella tarde fueron a cenar a casa de Katniss. Ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar, así que era pasar un momento incómodo pero con las barrigas llenas o irse a dormir con la tripa vacía. Haymitch no tenía duda sobre qué prefería.

Cuando Effie y él entraron por la puerta, sus vecinos se quedaron parados con la mirada clavada en ellos. Cuando se miraron entre ellos, Haymitch no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar así? Y más teniendo en cuenta que eran dos adolescentes que vivían solos en la misma casa…

—No os esperábamos —dijo Peeta, incómodo.

—No podemos alimentarnos de aire, aunque a Effie le gustaría; así entraría en los vestidos de la madre de Katniss —dijo maliciosamente. Era su forma de demostrar que no había cambiado nada entre él y la rubia.

—¡Serás grosero! —Effie lo fulminó con la mirada.

Haymitch sonrió; aquello ya estaba mejor. Necesitaban normalizar las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que a Effie aún le quedaba a saber cuánto tiempo en su casa.

La cena trascurrió más silenciosa que de costumbre. Haymitch miraba alternativamente a Peeta y Katniss, que apenas levantaban la vista de su plato, y Effie, que le lanzaba miradas desesperadas para que arreglara aquello. Haymitch hizo caso omiso; que las cosas siguieran su curso.

De repente, Katniss miró a los otros tres comensales y se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Haymitch casi tenía miedo de preguntar en qué estaba pensando, pero se armó de valor:

—¿Qué? —preguntó escuetamente.

—Nada, es que… Parecéis una familia de verdad. Miraos, los tres rubios. Vosotros dos —dijo, señalando a Haymitch y Effie con el tenedor— podríais ser los padres y Peeta vuestro hijo.

Peeta casi se atraganta con el agua al oírla.

—Oh no, no, no, no, no —se apresuró a decir Effie.

Haymitch le dedicó una mirada dolida.

—¿En serio, preciosa? ¿Cinco noes? Acabas de matar cualquier posibilidad de tener unos hijos rubios preciosos y muy inteligentes.

—No es eso. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Seamos realistas: yo, ¿con niños? —Effie se estremeció—. Son unas cosas chillonas, siempre ensuciándose… —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Katniss miró a Haymitch.

—Y luego soy yo la que tiene poco tacto y no sabe empatizar —señaló.

— _Touché_ —le concedió Haymitch.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Effie no quería tener hijos. Había supuesto que le encantaría tener una versión de ella misma en pequeño, para poder vestirla a gusto y enseñarla a maquillarse cuando tuviera edad (conociendo a Effie, probablemente en cuanto supiera sujetar un pincel).

La miró. Por cómo evitaba el contacto visual, sabía que había algo más. Los Juegos del Hambre mataban el deseo de tener hijos de cualquiera. No sabía que pudiera afectar tanto a alguien del Capitolio, pero Effie siempre había sido diferente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Haymitch y Effie se marcharon enseguida. Una mirada de reojo más y Effie no respondía de sus actos. No creía que fueran a olvidarlo pronto.

Afuera hacía frío, cosa que hizo que a Effie se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Se frotó los brazos, intentando darse calor, pero se detuvo cuando notó la chaqueta de Haymitch alrededor de los hombros.

Effie le sonrió y se envolvió en ella. Era la misma chaqueta negra que le había prestado en el 13. Le encantaba esa chaqueta, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente ni muerta, pues iba en contra de cualquier criterio estético suyo.

—Que no nos vean aquellos dos, o el trauma será permanente.

Haymitch rio.

—¿Acaso no lo están ya? —dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y echaba a andar—. Mira el lado positivo, les hemos dado una historia digna de contar a sus hijos, cuando los tengan.

—¡Os he oído! —gritó Katniss desde una ventana.

—¡Esa era mi intención! —le respondió Haymitch, también gritando.

Entraron en su casa (Effie estaba empezando a considerarla suya, dado el tiempo que aún le quedaba allí). Entonces, se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. En las palabras de la mujer de la tienda.

Tomó una decisión de la que sabía que podía arrepentirse muy pronto, pero sabía que no viviría en paz hasta que no lo hiciera.

—Haymitch —llamó. El hombre se volvió hacia ella con las cejas enarcadas, expectante—, necesito tu ayuda.


	7. Después: Esperanza

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **Después: Esperanza**

De los dieciséis nombres que había sacado Effie de las urnas, dos pertenecían a Katniss y Peeta, que habían ido a la arena dos veces. De los catorce restantes, solo había tres que tuvieran familia que aun viviera en el Doce: Abigail Bennett, Dominic Hughes y Roland Powell. Las familias de los demás tributos se habían quedado en el Trece, se habían mudado a otro Distrito o habían muerto en el bombardeo del Vasallaje.

Aquella noche había sido marcado un punto de inflexión en la vida de mucha gente. Todo Panem había sido testigo de cómo Katniss había dejado ir su flecha, antes de que las cámaras dejaran de grabar. Effie aún recordaba cuánto intentó resistirse cuando Plutarch la sacó del Capitolio a rastras.

Sí, mucho había cambiado. El Capitolio había perdido sus privilegios; el resto de Panem, sus familias y hogares: la mitad de la población del 5 había muerto mientras destruía la presa que abastecía de energía al Capitolio; el Doce, Ocho y Dos habían sido bombardeados hasta los cimientos.

La libertad siempre exigía sangre a cambio.

Effie había doblado y desdoblado el papel tantas veces que pensó que se rompería en cualquier momento. Allí estaba. No serviría de nada retrasarlo. Se acercó a un grupo de hombres que descansaban a la sombra de los andamios. A medida que los habitantes del Distrito volvían, habían ido reconstruyendo poco a poco la ciudad. Solo quedaba un pariente vivo de Dominic Hughes: su padre. El chico tenía trece años cuando Effie sacó su nombre el día de la Cosecha. Según Haymitch, el chico había sido pelirrojo (un rasgo poco común en el Doce), por lo que no le fue difícil distinguir la cabellera pelirroja del padre de entre el grupo de hombres.

Se acercó a ellos cuando volvían a ponerse manos a la obra.

—¿Señor Hughes? —llamó, vacilante.

Un hombre de mediana edad se giró. Se secó el sudor de la frente mientras la miraba, esforzándose por recordar si la conocía de algo. Nos conocemos, pensó Effie con tristeza, pero no te gustará saber por qué.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, Effie se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué iba a decirle a aquel hombre? ‹‹Hola, soy Effie Trinket, quizás me recuerde porque me llevé a su hijo al Capitolio y nunca volvió››.

—¿Sí? Creo que me ha llamado —preguntó amablemente el hombre. Y pensar que Effie había pasado media vida quejándose de los malos modales de esa gente.

Lo miró a los ojos, los tenía azul oscuro. Eran el tipo de ojos que te invitaban a decir lo que pensabas sin miedo. Una mirada sincera. Effie conocía a poca gente con esa cualidad.

—Soy Effie Trinket. —No intentó tenderle la mano, no se la estrecharía. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos en señal de reconocimiento. Sí, yo tampoco me reconozco sin mi ropa. Decidió seguir hablando, antes de darle al hombre tiempo a reaccionar—. Si no le importa, me gustaría robarle algo de su tiempo. Tengo…Tengo algo que decirle.

Se sentaron a la sombra de una casa recién construida, encima de dos barriles. Effie expresó (o vomitó, mejor dicho) todo lo que la había estado consumiendo durante los dos últimos días.

Le dijo que sentía en el alma haberle robado a su hijo, y que nunca sería capaz de olvidar lo que había hecho. Que sabía que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse aquello.

Intentó explicar que la habían criado para ver los juegos como simples juegos y no como matanzas. Que les inculcaban a no preocuparse por nadie que no viviera en el Capitolio.

Le dijo tantas cosas que al final ni ella misma sabía qué había dicho. Cuando terminó de desahogarse, miró al hombre a los ojos por primera vez en todo su monólogo. El hombre parecía perplejo y se rascaba la nuca, buscando qué decir.

—Mire, señorita Trinket… —Effie se mordió el labio. No sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse a otra reacción como la de la mujer de la tienda. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No hacía aquello solo por ella—. No voy a decirle que ya no estoy enfadado, porque lo estoy. Tampoco voy a mentirle y decirle que no quise matarla cuando sacó el nombre de mi Dom. —El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa tensa—. Pero hace muchos años de eso.

Se quedaron en silencio. Effie, porque no sabía qué responder; el hombre, porque se había quedado mirando a la nada, reviviendo algún suceso del pasado, por su expresión triste.

—Mi mujer murió meses antes del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. No podíamos permitirnos las medicinas para su enfermedad y además nos moríamos de hambre.

A Effie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ‹‹En casa la gente se muere de hambre y en el Capitolio vomitan para poder seguir zampando››.

—¿Sabe cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? —prosiguió él. Tenía los ojos secos de alguien que ya había llorado demasiado en demasiadas ocasiones— ‹‹Al menos nuestro Dom no sufrió››. Eso me dijo. Y yo me alegré de que fuera cierto. No sé si hubiera podido soportar ver a mi hijo morir delante de mis ojos de una forma tan horrible como la que tuvo que soportar mi mujer.

Por lo que Effie creía recordar, aquel chico había muerto apenas un minuto después de beber agua envenenada. Una de las pocas muertes indoloras que los vigilantes habían permitido aquel año.

Effie parpadeó varias veces. No tenía ningún derecho a llorar por una desgracia que no le pertenecía. El hombre se encogió de hombros y pateó una piedra que había en el suelo entre ellos.

Las últimas palabras que le dedicó el hombre antes de despedirse le rompieron el corazón:

—No sea tan dura consigo misma. La muerte de mi hijo en la arena fue el mal menor.

¿Qué clase de monstruos eran, que abandonaban a su suerte a la gente a la que debían proteger, les robaban sus recursos y reían cuando sus niños morían? Merecemos que nos hubieran bombardeado hasta borrar el recuerdo de que algún día existió algo llamado Capitolio.

Con este pensamiento todavía en mente, Effie se dirigió a paso rápido a su siguiente parada. Aún quedaba viva una hermana de Abigail Bennett, y no vivía muy lejos de allí. Se plantó delante de la puerta de la primera casa de la calle, no muy segura de si era allí. Ninguna casa estaba numerada. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos. Nadie podría culparla si no había nadie en casa para responder, ¿no? Suspiró. Su propio cerebro se encargaría de echárselo en cara, estaba segura.

Una chica joven, de veintipocos años, abrió la puerta con una niña pequeña enganchada a su pierna.

—Amelia, suéltame ahora mismo. —Por su tono de voz, no era la primera vez que se lo ordenaba. Miró a Effie con los ojos como platos—. ¡Oh! —Se volvió hacia la niña, presumiblemente su hija—. ¡Qué va a pensar esta señora de ti! —Effie exhibió una mueca de dolor cuando oyó que se refería a ella como ‹‹señora››—. Suéltame, ¡ahora! —La niña frunció el ceño de una forma adorable y se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la casa.

La atención de la mujer se centró en Effie. Se quedaron mirándose, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio, tapándose la boca con las manos:

—¡Usted es aquella mujer, la del Capitolio! —Effie parpadeó. ¿Había oído mal, o la chica sonaba divertida?

Effie asintió.

—Verá, he venido porque… —No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la otra mujer la había arrastrado adentro de su casa.

—Pase, pase. ¿Quiere un poco de té?

Effie se quedó plantada en medio del salón, que hacía las veces de cocina, por lo que veía. No había mucha más casa aparte de lo que parecía un dormitorio y una puerta cerrada que debía de ser el baño.

Tomó asiento en una silla que crujió de forma preocupante bajo su peso. Miró a la otra mujer, que no se estaba quieta: sacaba tazas, platos y cucharillas de diferentes cajones y ponía agua a hervir, todo mientras iba añadiendo ingredientes a una olla que olía maravillosamente, por cierto. Effie no sabía cómo no había terminado echando una cuchara a la olla y poniéndole una zanahoria al lado de la taza para que removiera el té.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Effie? No has venido a hacer amigas. Esta mujer posiblemente no quiera tener nada que ver contigo. Además, ¡ni siquiera te gusta el té!

—¿Quiere azúcar en el té?

— Si, por favor —se encontró respondiendo educadamente. _Alea iacta est_.

La mujer se sentó enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa, mientras le servía té en una taza blanca desportillada por tres partes. Effie cogió la taza y se la acercó a la nariz. La verdad era que no olía mal para ser té. Siempre había considerado que beberse el caldo de unas hierbas metidas en agua caliente estaba sobrevalorado, y lo había pasado muy mal durante los meses que se puso de moda quedar para tomar el té en el Capitolio.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mujer se dio una palmada en la frente de repente.

—¡Qué maleducada soy, ni siquiera me he presentado! Me llamo Sophie Waspe —Le tendió una mano por encima de la mesa, que Effie estrechó. Tenía las manos cálidas y suaves.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso he venido. Yo soy… —se vio interrumpida por segunda vez en diez minutos.

—Sí, sí, recuerdo sus pelucas y su ropa estrafalaria. —Soltó una risita. ¿Por qué todo el mundo criticaba su ropa?, se lamentó Effie—. Era algo así como… ¿Alfie? Y el apellido… Trinket, ¿verdad?

—Effie —corrigió ella educadamente.

—¡Eso! — Sophie dio una palmada en el aire de alegría. Effie pagaría por ver a Haymitch lidiando con el entusiasmo de aquella chica.

Effie dio un sorbo al té, cogiendo fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba.

—Quería hablar de Abigail…

—Oh. —El rostro de Sophie se entristeció.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la otra mujer inocentemente, mirándola con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Los Juegos.

Las dos se quedaron mirando por la pequeña ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa. La hija de Sophie jugaba afuera con una muñeca de trapo.

—¿No es adorable? —Su madre sonaba orgullosa—. A veces me da problemas, pero en el fondo es una niña muy buena.

Effie sonrió.

—Sí que lo es.

No mentía: que ella no quisiera tener hijos no significaba que no le gustaran los de los demás, especialmente si eran pequeños. Era encantador verlos caminar como patos de acá para allá, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles mientras te miraban como si estuvierais manteniendo la conversación más importante de la historia.

Sophie la miró con semblante serio.

—Mire, señora Trinket…

Esta vez fue el turno de Effie de corregirla.

—Effie, por favor.

Sophie asintió y le sonrió levemente.

—Effie. Lo pasé muy mal cuando mi hermana murió, pero si no hubiera sido ella, hubiera ido la hermana de alguien más. ¿Sabe? Me sentí muy culpable cuando vi a Katniss Everdeen presentarse voluntaria. Pensé ‹‹Sophie, tu debiste hacer lo mismo››, pero ¡estaba tan asustada! Era mi último año en la cosecha, y mi nombre estaba tantas veces en la urna por culpa de las teselas que me sentí aliviada de no oír mi nombre. Hasta que no vi a Abby a tu lado, no asimilé que era ella la que iba a esa locura.

Abigail tenía catorce años y había muerto en el baño de sangre inicial de sus juegos. El rostro de otra muerte que nadie recordaría.

—Me quedé embarazada poco antes de que Katniss y el panadero ganaran los Juegos. Menuda sorpresa, ¿eh? —Miró a su hija jugar en el patio y sonrió. Una sombra cruzó por su rostro cuando miró a Effie de nuevo—. Estaba aterrorizada. Me pasé llorando la mayor parte del embarazo, e incluso meses después de nacer Meli, seguía devastada. Miraba a mi bebé recién nacido y pensaba en que puede que algún día tuviera que mirar a mi niña morir a manos de algún otro niño que luego vendría aquí, y yo tendría que aplaudirle y fingir que no veía sus manos manchadas de sangre.

La niña las interrumpió, reclamando a su madre. Sophie la cogió y la sentó en sus rodillas. Effie podía ver verdadera adoración en los ojos de la madre. Tenía que ser hermoso amar así a alguien.

—Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark nos dieron algo que nos habían dicho que no existía, al menos para nosotros —Sophie acariciaba el pelo de su hija, de un precioso color caoba—: esperanza. —Sonrió—. Y quién sabe, si tú no hubieras sacado el nombre de aquella niña rubia, lo más seguro es que nos hubiéramos quedado sin Sinsajo. Y otros dos niños hubieran muerto en algún desierto o bosque o cualquiera lugar infernal que esos monstruos creaban cada año. Hiciste algo bien, aunque ni tú misma sabías qué pasaría.

Effie se quedó a cenar después de que Sophie le insistiera hasta la saciedad que tenía que probar su guiso. Conoció a su marido, un hombre no mucho mayor que su esposa, de anchos hombros y ojos grises, como casi todos los de la Veta. El hombre, que se llamaba Josh, se quedó mirando a su invitada, pero no se opuso.

Effie se marchó de allí con el dulce sabor de un buen guiso y paz interior en la boca.

No le gustaba nada pensar en cuál era su siguiente y última parada. Quizás era demasiado pronto y era preferible esperar a que se calmaran los ánimos, pero sabía que si no se enfrentaba a ello ahora, no lo haría nunca. Quién sabía cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en el Doce.

Se acercó a la tienda con decisión, obligándose a no espiar por el escaparate si Clivia estaba en el interior. La puerta estaba abierta, pero ella se quedó en la puerta, por si la echaban de allí nada más verla. No quería pasar el bochorno de que la sacaran a empujones de allí.

—Hola. —Effie dio un salto cuando la misma chica con la que había hablado la primera vez apareció a su lado de repente.

Por primera vez en su vida, a Effie no le salió sonreír.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —La chica sonrió de forma alentadora.

Effie se armó de valor e intentó no sonar asustada.

—Me gustaría hablar con…

—No está hoy aquí. —Al parecer, aquel era el Día de Interrumpe a Effie.

Effie suspiró. Estaba teniendo un día duro.

—Vendré otro día… —dijo mientras salía. Apenas se había alejado tres pasos cuando la chica la llamó:

—Será mejor que no —Effie se giró, sorprendida. La chica la miraba como disculpándose. En cierto modo, Effie lo entendía. La mujer no soportaba tenerla delante.

—Oh. —Sophie le había enseñado que un ‹‹oh›› servía para todo—. Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Se puso en marcha de nuevo, pero antes de girar la esquina en dirección a la Aldea, una voz la llamó. Era la chica.

—¡Espere! —Le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Effie volvió a la tienda y entró, confundida.

La chica había desaparecido, pero al cabo de dos minutos apareció, cargada con varias bolsas más grandes que ella. Se las tendió. Effie las cogió y cuando inspeccionó el interior, enarcó una ceja.

—No creo que sea apropiado que yo precisamente me lleve esto.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—En el Doce nadie compraría ropa hecha con telas así. Llevan meses en la trastienda, cogiendo polvo. Además —Se mordió el labio—, usted parece tan… fuera de lugar con esa ropa.

Era irónico. Estaba fuera de lugar cuando llevaba su vestimenta habitual. Estaba fuera de lugar cuando vestía como todos allí. En el Capitolio tampoco encajaba: todos la veían como la mujer que había ayudado a la rebelión. Había perdido su estatus entre sus amistades. Nadie se había quejado por el cambio de gobierno, claro. Mientras pudieran organizar fiestas, nadie se quejaba nunca. Pero no la miraban del mismo modo que antes de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos.

Ya no encajaba en ningún lugar, al parecer.

En otra bolsa, para su deleite, había una vieja máquina de coser. Effie casi llora de la emoción. _Por fin_.

—Gracias.

La chica asintió, sin decir nada. Le sonrió antes de irse.

—Me llamo Nelly, por cierto.

Effie se volvió y le sonrió.

—Effie. Muchas gracias, Nelly.

Mientras volvía a casa, tomó la decisión de no volver para intentar disculparse. Sabía que de nada serviría. La mujer estaba en su total derecho a no perdonarla, y Effie tendría que vivir con ello. La vida era así.

Cuando entró en casa, esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad. Haymitch asomó la cabeza por la parte superior de las escaleras.

—¿Effie? ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado?

Effie le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Ropa! —se limitó a decir, haciendo el esfuerzo de levantar las pesadas bolsas. Algún día le contaría qué había pasado exactamente, pero no ese día.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo como ‹‹sin remedio›› mientras volvía adonde fuera que había estado metido.

Effie dejó las bolsas en su habitación y volvió a salir. Esta vez se dirigió a la casa de al lado. Cuando entró, se encontró la estampa de Peeta cocinando algo que olía delicioso (como siempre), mientras Katniss lo observaba sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ayudarlo. Seguramente habían llegado a una especie de trato en plan ‹‹yo cazo, tú cocinas››.

—Hola, niños —saludó.

Los chicos la abrazaron. Effie se sentó con Katniss en la mesa de la cocina mientras Peeta seguía cocinando.

—Quiero pediros perdón —anunció directamente Effie. Peeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirándola, confundido.

—Ya sabía yo que acostarte con Haymitch te dejaría con alguna secuela —suspiró Katniss.

Peeta la fulminó con la mirada y Effie puso los ojos en blanco. No se molestaría en echarle la bronca sobre buenos modales. Effie lo había intentado tres años atrás (en el fondo aún albergaba una pequeña esperanza, pero muy poca), pero Katniss la había ignorado. Era su dinámica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peeta, poniéndose serio.

—Por sacar el nombre de Prim —Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible. Casi—, por sacar tu nombre, Peeta. Por hablaros de buenos modales mientras comíamos sin pensar en que era la mayor cantidad de comida que habíais visto nunca junta. —Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Por no darme cuenta de lo que hacía, de mi trabajo. Por sacar el nombre de Haymitch y no el de Peeta en el Vasallaje. —Era incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Apretaba tanto el borde de la mesa que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Yo… no quería que nada de esto os pasara.

Rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas le caían mejillas abajo, cálidas y saladas. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Odiaba que la gente la viera así.

Débil.

—Effie…

Unos brazos la rodearon, y Effie se apoyó en el hombro de Katniss. Sintió los brazos de Peeta a su alrededor.

—No pasa nada, Effie —susurró Peeta con suavidad.

Lloró durante mucho tiempo.

Por ella misma. Por los niños muertos. Por las pesadillas de Katniss y los flashbacks de Peeta. Por cada vaso de whiskey que Haymitch se había tragado cada vez que un tributo le pedía consejo.

Lloró porque, en realidad, nunca conseguiría librarse del todo de aquel sentimiento.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Katniss al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo.


	8. Después: Mañana

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **Después: Mañana**

Effie estuvo dos días enteros encerrada en su habitación, cosiendo. Apenas salía de allí para ir al baño o comer algo rápido. A mitad del primer día, Haymitch ya se había vuelto medio loco con el ruido constante de la máquina de coser. Había intentado entrar en la habitación de ella y detener esa locura, pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Effie, más te vale dejarme dormir esta noche o juro que echo la puerta abajo y tiro esa máquina del demonio por la ventana! —gritó.

—¡Esos modales! —recriminó ella.

—Quizás si te tiro a ti en vez de a la maquina me libre de este dolor de cabeza —dijo, casi esperando que lo oyera, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue el traquetear mecánico de aquel aparato infernal.

Fue a casa de Katniss y Peeta a conseguir más adeptos para su causa, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de colaborar.

—Déjala —dijo Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros—, ya saldrá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

—Sí —argumentó Peeta—, es su forma de lidiar con… —Calló antes de irse de la lengua, para frustración de Haymitch. Ninguno de los dos quería contarle qué había pasado exactamente el día anterior.

—Bien, ¡pero si muere de hambre yo no quiero saber nada!

El día siguiente, Haymitch se levantó temprano para intentar coincidir con ella en el desayuno, pero cuando bajó a la cocina, su taza ya estaba limpia y guardada. Eso, o que había decidido saltarse hasta su café mañanero. Al final, Haymitch decidió que no le importaba si quería encerrarse en esa habitación con esa ropa misteriosa que había traído.

Fue a cenar a casa de los otros, ya que no le quedaba comida en la suya; tenía la sospecha de que Effie había robado un poco por la noche.

—¿Effie sigue encerrada? —preguntó Peeta en cuanto entró.

Haymitch le dedicó una mirada que dejaba muy claro que no quería ni oír hablar de la mujer.

Se sentaron a cenar: codorniz al horno con patatas. Justo antes de que empezaran a comer, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

A Haymitch casi se le cae el tenedor.

Effie apareció enfundada en un vestido con escote cuadrado y tirantes gruesos. El vestido se ceñía a la cintura, pero la parte de abajo era abombada, con varios pliegues. Era de un color amarillo canario tan intenso que Haymitch creía que si apagaban la luz, el vestido los iluminaría lo suficiente para poder cenar sin problemas. Qué demonios, si conectabas ese vestido al generador de electricidad, produciría energía suficiente para todo el Distrito. Puede incluso que les llegara un poco al 11 también.

Effie parecía flotar en una nube de felicidad. Entró, sus tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de madera y, sonriendo, suspiró de felicidad mientras daba una vuelta sobre ella misma.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¿qué os parece?

— Es muy… —Peeta intentaba disimular el espanto— amarillo.

— _Demasiado_ amarillo —enfatizó Haymitch.

Effie ocupó la silla vacía entre él y Katniss. Lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hoy ni tus comentarios sarcásticos pueden molestarme. —Se reclinó en la silla, cruzando las piernas, y lo miró como queriendo decir: ‹‹Vamos, inténtalo››.

Haymitch le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Le encantaban los retos.

—Dame tiempo —le prometió.

—Bienvenida, Effie. —Katniss rio suavemente. Miró a Haymitch con malicia—. Algunos te han echado de menos por aquí.

Mientras cenaban, Effie era todo sonrisas. Haymitch tenía que reconocer que el color del vestido iba muy bien con su tez y resaltaba sus ojos. Además, la felicidad le había teñido las mejillas de rosa. Estaba muy guapa.

—¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está mi tarta? —Effie enarcó una ceja.

Peeta y Katniss se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos.

—Bueno, como el otro día estabas… ocupada y la tarta iba a hacerse mala si no se la comía alguien… —Peeta estaba a punto de ponerse a sudar. Apuntó a Katniss con un dedo—. ¡Ella se comió la mayor parte!

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Traidor! —siseó.

—Pero creo que te guardamos un trozo. —Peeta fue a levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Katniss estaba de repente muy interesada en mirarse las uñas—. Porque le guardamos un trozo, ¿verdad, Katniss?

Katniss le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser inocente.

—Me lo comí esta mañana para desayunar. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué? ¡No iba a desperdiciarlo! —exclamó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Effie los miró a los dos, incrédula. Levantó un dedo.

—O sea, que os habéis comido una tarta entera en dos días. _Mi_ tarta. ¿Y ni siquiera he podido probarla?

—Ni yo lo habría explicado mejor —saltó Haymitch con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mañana te haré otra, Effie, te lo prometo. —Peeta sonaba arrepentido de verdad, lo que sirvió para ablandar a Effie.

—No hace falta, querido. —Haymitch había notado desde el primer día que, al igual que él prefería a Katniss (pese a que nunca lo admitiría) porque le recordaba mucho a él mismo de joven, Peeta era el preferido de la rubia. El chico era educado y fácil de tratar. El ideal de cómo un tributo debería ser, según el libro imaginario de normas de Effie.

—Claro que no —apuntó Haymitch maliciosamente—. Si respirar un poco más fuerte de lo normal hará que le estalle el vestido, ¡imaginaos un trozo de tarta! —Fingió que temblaba ante la perspectiva.

Effie torció el gesto, lo que provocó que Haymitch sonriera. ¿Cuánto había tardado: veinte minutos? Estaba mejorando.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de un salto y abrió un par de armarios y cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces, plantó una de las magdalenas de chocolate de Peeta con una cerilla encendida clavada en el centro delante de Effie.

—Dicen que, si pides un deseo mientras soplas la vela, este se cumple. Eso son gilipolleces, por supuesto, pero he visto cosas mucho más absurdas en el Capitolio y nadie se reía de ello. —Effie lo miró, escéptica—. Venga, sopla —la animó.

Effie sonrió y cerró los ojos. Haymitch no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Parecía mucho más joven cuando se relajaba.

Pero justo cuando abría la boca para soplar, sonó un teléfono en la distancia.

Todos se quedaron parados, escuchando.

—Eso es en tu casa, ¿no, Haymitch? —preguntó Katniss. Tampoco es que muchos en el Doce tuvieran línea telefónica, ni que viviera mucha gente cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

De repente, el teléfono paró de sonar. A los pocos segundos, volvió a sonar, pero esta vez más fuerte. Todos dieron un brinco. Como accionada por un resorte, Effie se levantó de golpe.

—Debe de ser Plutarch —musitó mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el salón a responder a la llamada.

Haymitch se quedó pensativo. Se apostaría las próximas diez botellas de vodka que llegaran a que el tren no tardaría en irse, llevándose a Effie con él. Tenía que saberlo.

Se levantó, balbuceó algo sobre ir al baño y se acercó sigilosamente al salón. Se quedó al lado de la puerta, pegado a la pared, para asegurarse de que Effie no lo viera espiarla.

Cuando Effie descolgó, estaba casi segura de conocer el motivo por el que Plutarch llamaba.

—¿Hola? —preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea. Effie se percató de que no se había molestado en decir nada al descolgar. Se recompuso rápidamente.

—Sí, soy Effie.

—¡Ah, Effie! —Plutarch parecía ligeramente decepcionado—. Pensaba que respondería nuestro Sinsajo…

—Si, bueno, estábamos cenand.o —Plutarch no intentó siquiera disculparse por la interrupción, así que Effie prosiguió—. Supongo que me buscabas a mí, de todas formas.

—¡Buenas noticias! —A Effie se le paró el corazón. No estaba segura de si quería oír lo que tenía que decir—. El tren podrá volver al Capitolio mañana, y la circulación volverá a la normalidad, con la única excepción de que pasarán por el Doce los lunes a partir de ahora. Avisa a Haymitch de que pronto recibirá su suministro habitual —soltó una risita, que Effie no compartió.

—¿Mañana? —¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o su voz había sonado un poco estrangulada? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Podía volver a su vida normal!

—¡Exacto! Ya puedes volver y retomar tu trabajo.

—Sí, es… maravilloso, pero —De repente, la idea de volver no le era tan agradable— había pensado en quedarme unos días más. Ya sabes, para ponerme al día con los chicos, y hablar sobre la fiesta, y… —Se estaba quedando sin ideas.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡La fiesta! —Effie casi podía oír cómo se frotaba las manos ante la perspectiva de tener a ‹‹sus vencedores››, como él los llamaba, en el Capitolio de nuevo—. ¡Tómate el tiempo que quieras, querida!

Y colgó. Plutarch, siempre tan directo.

Escondido tras las puertas del salón, Haymitch sonreía.

Effie volvió a la cocina y se sentó, secándose las manos sudadas disimuladamente en el vestido. La perspectiva de tener que mentir la ponía nerviosa.

—Era Plutarch. Parece ser que tendré que quedarme unos días más. Puede que una semana —dijo en el tono más normal que pudo, es decir, uno muy afectado. Rezó para que no pasaran casualmente por la estación y vieran que el tren no estaba allí.

—Tendré que empezar a cobrarte alquiler —dijo Haymitch, reuniéndose con ellos.

Effie puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Vamos, querido, como si el placer de mi compañía no fuera suficiente.

Haymitch no respondió, pero le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.


	9. Después: Un rayo de sol

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **Después: Un rayo de sol**

En la Aldea de los Vencedores reinaba una armonía inusual. Effie se presentaba cada mañana con un vestido nuevo. A veces, ayudaba a Peeta a cocinar o acompañaba a Katniss al bosque (ni Katniss acababa de creérselo). Se mantenía entretenida aprendiendo a diferenciar hierbas o bayas gracias al libro del padre de Katniss, o simplemente se quedaba observando el paisaje. Según ella, los colores naturales iban a llevarse la próxima temporada y necesitaba inspiración para nuevos diseños. La única condición que había impuesto Katniss era que no llevara esos absurdos tacones puestos al bosque, por lo que en un mismo día la podías ver con un vestido rojo sangre de volantes y con pantalones de cuero y camiseta de lino.

Haymitch, por su parte, se dedicaba a… bueno, a poco. Se levantaba tarde, aprovechando que no tenía a Effie por allí molestando, desayunaba y vagabundeaba por su casa o por la vecina.

Los únicos momentos que disturbaban esa paz eran cuando Effie maldecía a Haymitch por no tener domesticadas a sus ocas, a lo que él replicaba, también gritando, que las ocas no eran malditos perros y no se podían domesticar.

Casi podrían haber pasado por una familia.

Hasta que una mañana, aprovechando que Katniss y él estaban en casa de Haymitch y Effie se estaba duchando, Peeta sacó el desafortunado tema de la fiesta del Capitolio.

—Effie no estará aquí indefinidamente, y querrá que le demos una respuesta antes de irse.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Ni hablar. No pienso volver allí.

Haymitch suspiró. No se había planteado en todo aquel tiempo que aquella maldita fiesta era algo real sobre lo que tendrían que debatir más adelante. Se llevó el pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz. En momentos como aquel, mataría por una copa.

—Yo pensaba que mis días en aquella ciudad infernal habían terminado. Tampoco me muero de ganas de volver, si os digo la verdad.

—Oh, vamos, no podemos estar huyendo siempre —argumentó Peeta.

Katniss lo miró, incrédula. Haymitch podía sentir que el ambiente se caldeaba.

—¿Huir? —preguntó—. ¡¿Huir?! ¿En serio quieres volver allí? ¡¿Después de todo lo que te hicieron?! —Katniss se puso en pie, enojada.

—¡Precisamente por lo que me hicieron, necesito volver! —gritó Peeta, poniéndose también en pie.

Haymitch decidió no intervenir. A fin de cuentas, a él no lo habían torturado ni había vivido el infierno de las vainas. Aquella no era su discusión.

—Nunca podré seguir adelante si no me enfrento a mis demonios —siguió Peeta, esta vez más tranquilo.

Katniss resopló y desvió la mirada, pensativa.

—¿No quieres quitarte al menos esa carga? —Peeta se acercó a ella con voz tranquila, y le sujetó la cabeza con las manos suavemente, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿No quieres ir allí y eliminar el Capitolio de tu lista de pesadillas? ¿Poder caminar por sus calles y decirte a ti misma: ‹‹yo sobreviví a esto››?

Haymitch vio el cambio gradual en los ojos de Katniss, de negación a desconfianza, y de desconfianza a evaluación de riesgos.

Peeta hubiera sido un buen mentor, pensó Haymitch. Siempre sabía qué decir. Con él, ninguno de los tributos hubiera pasado hambre ni un solo día: hubiera tenido a los patrocinadores comiendo de su mano.

Afortunadamente para todos, ya no había Juegos en los que demostrar su capacidad oratoria.

Katniss apartó las manos de Peeta y le dio la espalda, mirando por la ventana de la cocina a la oscuridad de fuera. Había luna llena esa noche.

—Muchos no verían bien que yo fuera —dijo, aún indecisa.

Haymitch sabía que Peeta sabía que estaba ganando la batalla.

—A nadie le importaba Coin. La gente quería que Snow muriera, y obtuvieron lo que querían. ¿Qué más da quién gobierne, siempre y cuando lo haga bien? —intervino Haymitch. En el fondo de su ser, odiaba a aquel panadero porque sabía que tenía razón—. Además, Paylor ya te perdonó públicamente —añadió con un ademán de la mano.

Katniss se volvió y los miró con odio. Haymitch sabía que estaba casi convencida.

—De todas formas, no tenemos por qué decidir nada esta noche.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Peeta.

—¿Ah, no? Pues lo parecía —dijo con tono acusador.

—¿Qué parece qué? —preguntó Effie inocentemente mientras bajaba las escaleras y se unía a ellos. Haymitch percibió el ligero olor a su champú en el cuerpo de Effie y cerró los ojos instintivamente, disfrutando del aroma.

—Que tenemos una fiesta a la que acudir —respondió Katniss en tono cortante, dejándose caer sobre una silla, derrotada.

Para su sorpresa, Effie no se puso a saltar de alegría, hacer planes sobre su vestuario o agenda, ni llamar a Plutarch para informarlo de su logro. En su lugar, se sentó muy recta en una silla (¿dándole ejemplo a Katniss?, pensó divertido Haymitch), y dijo:

—Siempre podéis cambiar de opinión en el último momento. Y si venís pero veis que es… demasiado —dijo con una mueca—, mi casa está lo bastante alejada del centro para esconderse hasta que todo pase —ofreció.

Peeta le sonrió en agradecimiento y Katniss asintió con la cabeza, hosca. El Capitolio le había hecho mucho daño, y algunas heridas no sanan nunca.

Haymitch lo sabía bien.

—¿Soy el único que ha oído a Effie Trinket admitir que una fiesta del Capitolio puede ser… demasiado?

Ese día cenaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Adiós al periodo de paz y armonía.

Haymitch y Effie volvieron a su casa en silencio. Excepcionalmente, Effie no tenía ganas de decir nada, ni creía tampoco que nada de lo que pudiera decir levantaría los ánimos. ‹‹Si lo que tienes que decir no es más importante que el silencio, cállate›› era algo que había aprendido en el 13.

Effie pasó mala noche. Navegaba entre sueños intranquilos y la realidad. Al final, frustrada, se incorporó en la cama. Miró la hora, eran las 4:43. Si no conseguía conciliar el sueño las pocas horas que quedaban de oscuridad, nada la libraría de lucir unas ojeras hasta el suelo al día siguiente.

De repente, un alarido le paró el corazón.

Se quedó paralizada. Aquello no sonaba humano. Hicieron falta un segundo y un tercer alarido para hacerla reaccionar.

¡Haymitch!

Apartó las sábanas de cualquier modo, abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió hacia la habitación de Haymitch. Cuando abrió su puerta, se le encogió el corazón al ver en qué estado estaba. Se revolvía en la cama, gritando. Pero los gritos no eran lo peor; tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor grotesca.

Effie se quedó en la puerta, indecisa sobre qué hacer. Unos cuantos años atrás, Haymitch le había advertido que no metiera las narices en sus asuntos y se mantuviera alejada de él, oyera lo que oyera. Pero Effie no podía verlo sufrir así.

—Haymitch —llamó suavemente.

El hombre no respondió, y empezaba a temblar con fuerza. Effie dio un paso adelante.

—¡Haymitch! —alzó la voz, pero Haymitch seguía sin reaccionar—. ¡HAYMITCH! —gritó con fuerza.

Haymitch se incorporó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó la frente perlada de sudor en las rodillas flexionadas, luchando por recuperar la respiración.

Una pesadilla. Otra vez.

Miró de reojo a Effie, que seguía allí mirándolo con pena. Odiaba a la gente que hacía eso. Como si alguien pudiera realmente saber cómo se sienten los demás. Como si por poner cara de circunstancias y no decir nada pudieran hacer sentir mejor a alguien. De repente, estaba enfadado. Prefería mil veces que se burlaran de él por ser un borracho que se lamentaran por el pobre Haymitch, porque, claro, hay que entenderlo, mataron a su familia.

—¿Qué haces aquí aún, Effie? —gruñó—. Ya me has despertado. Ya está. —La mujer no se movía, así que decidió ser aún más brusco— ¡Vete! —gritó.

Vio la mirada dolida que ella le dirigió y se sintió muy miserable por tratar así a la única mujer del mundo que siempre tenía una sonrisa lista para todo el mundo. Effie, que siempre intentaba animar a los tributos llorosos mientras él asaltaba el mini–bar. Era posible que lo hubiera recogido del suelo más de una vez en alguno de sus desmayos. Quiso rectificar sus malos modos, pero Effie ya se había marchado, cerrando de un portazo. Tomó nota mental de disculparse por la mañana.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Había tenido una de sus pesadillas habituales, solo que esta vez empezaba en el Capitolio. Se encontraba deambulando por la ciudad, que estaba completamente en ruinas y desierta. Poco a poco, empezaba a aparecer gente. Sentía sus ojos muertos clavados en su espalda, siguiéndolo. Acosándolo. Echaba a correr, y el escenario se convertía en un bosque. Pero no cualquier bosque, no. El bosque de sus Juegos. Pronto se encontraba rodeado. Los tributos de su año, los tributos de los veintitrés años siguientes, su madre, su hermano, su novia. Todos lo miraban con ojos negros, sin decir nada. Pero Haymitch oía en su cabeza sin parar ‹‹Fuiste tú, tú nos mataste››. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Estrechaban el círculo hasta que Haymitch era capaz de ver los gusanos que salían de sus cuencas vacías. Le daban un empujón, y caía en un hoyo. No, no era un hoyo. Era una tumba. Su tumba. Cada muerto lanzaba una palada de tierra encima de él. Intentaba gritar, pero descubría horrorizado que tenía los labios cosidos. Se arrancaba, frenético, los puntos, pero debajo tampoco tenía lengua. La sangre le llenaba la boca. Le impedía respirar. Se ahogaba.

Y en ese momento, despertaba.

Cada sueño era igual que el anterior. Haymitch sabía que no había forma de huir, pero seguía repitiendo las mismas acciones cada vez. Era incapaz de cambiar de dirección, de huir.

Haymitch estaba seguro de que aquella pesadilla lo perseguiría mientras viviera.

Nadie ganaba los Juegos, solo sobrevivía a ellos y volvía a casa con la esperanza vana de que algún día sus muertos dejarían de perseguirlo.

Sabía de vencedores que se habían suicidado, incapaces de soportar la culpa.

Oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Effie delante de él con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Le tendió una y Haymitch comprobó que era té.

—Manzanilla —explicó Effie, mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el cabezal y las piernas estiradas, cruzadas.

Haymitch la miró, pero ella estaba demasiado entretenida soplando su taza.

—Creía que no te gustaba el té —Nunca había sabido pedir perdón.

—No es té —le enseñó el contenido de su taza, negro. Café.

—No podrás dormir luego —¿Se estaba oyendo? ¡Ni que fuera su madre!

Effie se encogió de hombros.

—Hace años que la cafeína no me altera, pero me gusta su sabor. Es algo psicológico, ¿sabes? Hasta que no me tomo uno, no consigo ponerme en funcionamiento, aunque ya no tenga ningún efecto sobre mi organismo. —Lo miró significativamente.

Haymitch sabía qué quería decirle. Hasta que no convenciera a su cerebro de que él no había tenido la culpa, no podría dormir en paz. Lo que Effie no sabía era que le gustaba ese sentimiento. Le recordaba que si hubiera hecho las cosas como debía, ahora llevaría veintiséis años muerto, pero su hermano habría formado una familia, su madre tendría nietos y su novia habría encontrado a alguien más.

El Capitolio había conseguido lo que quería cuando había matado a su familia. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar lo que hizo. Al menos, todos ellos estaban pudriéndose en el infierno.

Tal vez algún día se encontrara con ellos allí.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —preguntó Effie suavemente.

Haymitch se sumergió en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules. Negó con la cabeza. Effie era como un día soleado y él no quería ensombrecerla con su tormenta. Quería seguir disfrutando de su rayo de sol con vestidos extravagantes y tacones todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de que se marchara.

—Háblame de tu familia, Effie —pidió.

Effie lo miró sorprendida. En ocho años no se había atrevido a sacar el tema, más que nada porque sabía que si lo intentaba, Haymitch la mandaría al infierno.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años, de un aneurisma. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que sucedió. Íbamos a una fiesta. Mi madre estaba arreglándome el peinado, cuando se desplomó sin previo aviso. No volvió a despertarse.

Effie recordaba haberse quedado en estado de shock durante diez minutos, hasta que una criada entró y la vio en el suelo, muerta. Cuando le preguntaron por qué no había avisado a nadie, dijo que pensaba que iba a levantarse en cualquier momento. Se llevó una bofetada por aquello.

—No tengo hermanos —prosiguió, dándole vueltas a la taza entre las manos—. En el Capitolio no está bien visto tener más de dos hijos. Cuanto más alto estás en la pirámide social, menos hijos tienes. Tener una familia numerosa es de… —Se sonrojó.

Haymitch profirió un sonido despectivo.

—De pobres, ya. —Le guiñó un ojo y chocaron sus tazas—. Eso es porque no saben lo divertido que es el proceso de hacer un hijo.

—No puedo recriminarte por eso —dijo Effie riendo suavemente.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó Haymitch.

Effie se mordió el labio. Alexander Trinket no era un hombre fácil de describir.

—Supongo que sigue vivo —dijo con un ademán—. La última vez que lo vi, el año pasado, había perdido una empresa a manos de los rebeldes y había ganado una nueva esposa un par de años más joven que yo. Me dijo que era una vergüenza para él como hija y me cerró la puerta en las narices. —Se encogió de hombros—. O sea, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que un poco menos rico.

Haymitch le cogió la mano que tenía libre y la cubrió con la suya, enorme. Effie se sentía más reconfortada de lo que querría admitir por el contacto. Haymitch tenía la mano fría, pero era un contraste agradable con la suya propia, demasiado caliente por culpa del café.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza de ella apoyada en el hombro de él. Effie no esperaba añadir ni oír nada más, pero entonces Haymitch habló:

—A mi madre le gustaba cantar cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba. Mi hermano y yo solíamos fingir que nos íbamos a la escuela y nos escondíamos debajo de la ventana solo para poder oírla. —Effie levantó la cabeza y lo miró, pero Haymitch tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared—. A mi hermano le encantaba leer, y siempre conseguía que el profesor le prestara algún libro. Tuvo que dejarlo cuando entró a trabajar a la mina, a los catorce años. Lo último que te apetece es dejarte la vista en un libro el único día a la semana que tenía libre.

Effie le apretó la mano suavemente. ¿Cuántos años llevaba guardándose todo aquello para él?

—Poco después de volver de los Juegos, encontré a mi madre en la cocina, muerta. Dijeron que había sido un ataque al corazón. Trajeron a mi hermano a casa pocos días después, con un tiro en la cabeza. ‹‹Ha intentado traspasar la verja›› dijeron. —La voz de Haymitch sonaba cada vez más tensa. Sí seguía así, pronto se rompería—. Y Zinnia… Zinnia era preciosa. —Effie sabía por haber visto el repaso de los Juegos de Haymitch que tenía novia antes de ir a la arena—. Siempre se recogía el pelo negro en una coleta alta, y decía que no pensaba encargarse de la carnicería de sus padres cuando estos murieran. —Rio, pero su risa murió en la garganta—. Era la persona más obstinada que había visto en mi vida, más que yo mismo. Nos pasábamos el día discutiendo, pero nos queríamos. —A Effie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. La encontraron el mismo día que a mi hermano. Había caído por las escaleras de su casa y se había roto el cuello.

Haymitch miró a Effie, que intentaba contener las lágrimas. Admiraba su capacidad de empatizar con los dramas ajenos. Lloraba por unas personas que llevaban más de veinte años muertas. Personas a las que no había conocido.

—Y damas y caballeros, por eso bebo —intentó que le saliera un tono alegre, pero lo consiguió a duras penas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía encima a Effie, abrazándolo. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de ella. Olía a su champú y a flores silvestres. Nunca se cansaría de aquel olor. La estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

De pronto, fue muy consciente de su calidez. Demonios, llevaba una camisa suya y _nada más_. Decidió que aquel era buen momento para terminar el abrazo, antes de que pasara nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Y cuando Effie entreabrió los labios para decir algo, Haymitch la besó.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Effie tenía las manos en la nuca y los hombros de Haymitch y lo atraía más hacia ella.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, soltó un gemido. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado exactamente la noche que se emborracharon, pero si era algo parecido a aquello, lamentaba en el alma no poder acordarse.

Haymitch la tumbó de espaldas y metió las manos por debajo de su pijama. Tenía la piel más suave que había tocado nunca. Que le jodan al Capitolio, no pienso dejar que se vaya, pensó mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello. Effie entrelazó las piernas por encima de la cintura de él.

¿No empezaba a hacer demasiado calor allí?

Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó la camiseta y empezó a desabrocharle a ella la suya.

De golpe, Effie volvió a la realidad. Puso las manos en los hombros de Haymitch, deteniéndolo.

—Haymitch.

Él la miró, y supo que la deseaba. Como ella a él.

Pero aquello no estaba bien.

Haymitch se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, suspirando.

—Yo no soy ella, ¿lo sabes, no? —Haymitch la miró, incrédulo.

¿De verdad creía que se acostaría con ella como sustituta a su novia muerta? Se incorporó y la sujetó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo sé —respondió, totalmente en serio. Necesitaba que confiara en él—. ¿Me crees?

Effie suspiró y sonrió. Se sonrojó por lo tonta que parecía. Claro que sabía que no era así. Haymitch no era de ese tipo. Apoyó su frente en la de él y asintió. Estuvieron en esa posición, alientos entremezclándose, durante unos segundos.

—Pero no crees que esto sea una buena idea —aventuró Haymitch.

Effie lo miró a los ojos.

—No creo que sea justo para nadie. Me voy en unos días, y no quiero… —No sabía cómo explicarlo. Tenía la sensación de que, si se acostaban otra vez, llegarían a un punto sin retorno. Y entonces, todo empeoraría—. Solo soy la mujer maniática del Capitolio, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con tristeza.

—Y yo solo soy el borracho del Doce —añadió Haymitch sin reproche. Effie supo que lo entendía.

Se abrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa y salió de la cama. Si no reunía el valor de marcharse ahora, puede que nunca quisiera hacerlo.

Y los dos sabían que aquello no podía salir bien.

—Por cierto —Haymitch la detuvo—, me debes dos tazas nuevas —dijo señalando las que habían estado utilizando. Se habían roto al estamparse contra el suelo, cuando las habían tirado por la emoción del momento.

Effie se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

Antes de que ella llegara a su habitación, los dos ya se estaban arrepintiendo de haberse detenido.

Maldito autocontrol, está sobrevalorado.


	10. Nos vemos pronto

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **Nos vemos pronto**

Effie estaba decidida.

No tenía sentido seguir alargando su estancia. La tensión con Haymitch aumentaba cada segundo que pasaban juntos, hasta el punto que Peeta y Katniss empezaban a lanzarles miradas raras.

Tenía una vida. Tenía un trabajo que llevaba desatendido mucho tiempo. Amigos (pocos) que se preguntarían si se la había tragado la tierra. Tenía una vida en el Capitolio.

Una vida muy lejos de allí.

Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch la acompañaron a la estación. Solo se llevaba puesto un vestido gris oscuro y el bolso. Decía que así tendría una excusa para volver a visitarlos.

—No necesitas una excusa para volver, Effie —dijo Peeta.

Aquello le llegó al corazón. Era agradable saber que en algún lugar, alguien la esperaba.

Katniss y Peeta la abrazaron. Cuando llegó el turno de Haymitch, Effie se acercó para darle el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, pero él tiró de ella contra su pecho, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo. Effie cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir su calidez.

Iba a echar muchísimo de menos el Distrito 12. O a sus habitantes, más bien.

Cuando se separaron, Haymitch depositó un beso suave en su mejilla.

—Supongo que nos vemos en un par de semanas —exclamó Effie todo lo alegre que pudo.

Subió al tren y se sentó en un asiento en el lado contrario al del andén. No quería ver a su familia alejarse.

Cuando llegó al Capitolio, no había nadie en la estación esperándola. Tampoco había nadie en su casa cuando llegó.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número.

—¿Octavia? Soy Effie. He vuelto.

—¡Effie, querida! —Octavia soltó un gritito al otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Ya pensaba que no oiría tu voz nunca más! Tengo mil cosas que contarte. ¿Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa? -exclamó, excitada.

—Por supuesto, querida -respondió Effie, exagerando su entusiasmo (más bien inexistente en aquellos momentos).

—¡Arréglate, habrá fiesta!

—¿Cuándo he ido yo desarreglada? —inquirió Effie, enarcando una ceja sarcásticamente.

Cuando salió de su apartamento, varias horas después, iba totalmente maquillada, con un vestido rosa chillón y tacones altísimos a juego. Mentón arriba, sonrisa radiante, pensó.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto.

Sin peluca.


	11. El Capitolio

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **El Capitolio**

Haymitch deseó, por décima vez aquella mañana, tener una copa en la mano. Si aquel tren fuera como los lujosos trenes que llevaban a los tributos al Capitolio, él llevaría varias horas ebrio, pero desgraciadamente, el tren de carga en el que viajaban no iba tan bien equipado.

De todas formas, su consumo de alcohol había disminuido considerablemente en las últimas semanas. Ahora incluso le sobraban un par de botellas para cuando llegaba el siguiente tren con la mercancía. Katniss y Peeta estaban impactados. Katniss incluso se había atrevido a insinuar que lo hacía por Effie.

Ni que se hubiera visto pensando en ella más de lo apropiado desde que se marchó… Qué imaginación tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día.

De repente, apareció el Capitolio por detrás de las montañas. Ya estaban cerca. Haymitch se fijó en que, donde antes se habían alzado algunos rascacielos, ahora había huecos. El nuevo gobierno no había creído necesario reconstruir todo lo que se había destruido durante los bombardeos, y se había limitado a redistribuir a la población, algo mermada después de la batalla, a edificios más céntricos. Aun así, seguía siendo una vista imponente.

Enfrente de ella, oyó a Peeta contener la respiración. Miró al muchacho, visiblemente tenso ante la inminente llegada a la ciudad donde estuvo prisionero y fue torturado durante semanas. El chico tenía más valor que cualquiera de ellos al querer volver allí. Eso, o que era un idiota masoquista.

Katniss se acercó a Peeta y le cogió la mano, que Peeta apretó con fuerza. Se quedaron los dos así, sin decir nada y sin mirarse, contemplando la ciudad que crecía cada vez más ante sus ojos con expresión seria.

Haymitch sonrió. Si eso no era amor, no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Evidentemente, aquellos dos tampoco lo tenían muy claro.

Los edificios pasaron de estar delante a ir rodeándolos poco a poco a medida que se adentraban en la ciudad. El tren fue disminuyendo de velocidad cuando entraron en una estación sencilla de piedra gris, hasta parar totalmente.

Habían llegado al maldito Capitolio.

Salieron del tren sin ninguna prisa (ni entusiasmo). Fuera soplaba un ligero viento frío, pero el clima era mucho más cálido en la capital que en casa. Lo primero que hizo Haymitch cuando pisó el andén fue buscar disimuladamente a Effie. Percibió un destello azul a su derecha, y supo que solo podía pertenecer a ella.

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó con voz chillona. Haymitch enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Echó un vistazo rápido a la mujer: vestido azul claro, tacones de vértigo azul oscuro y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Haymitch sonrió al ver que había abandonado sus famosas pelucas. Estaba mucho más guapa así.

La mujer se acercó a ellos, sonriente. Los abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Haymitch. Parecía visiblemente aliviada de verlos, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—Relájate, preciosa, no llegamos tarde a ningún sitio. ¿O sí? —preguntó, espantado ante la idea de Effie arrastrándolos a alguna de sus fiestas o reuniones.

—No, no —respondió rápidamente—. No le he contado a nadie que estáis aquí. —Torció el gesto, compungida—. Bueno, quizás a un par de personas. –Miró a Peeta—. Portia está deseando verte.

Peeta sonrió. Hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de su estilista. Por lo que ellos sabían, toda la gente que habían conocido del Capitolio podría estar muerta a causa de su relación con los rebeldes. Plutarch y Haymitch se las habían apañado para llevarse a Effie con ellos, pero Haymitch se avergonzaba al confesar que no les había dedicado ni un pensamiento a todas aquellas gallinas multicolor que revoloteaban alrededor de Peeta y Katniss para su preparación para las entrevistas.

Effie los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y vuestras maletas?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—No hemos traído nada. Supusimos que iríamos de compras, trajéramos ropa o no, así que para qué molestarnos.

Effie asintió, sonriendo.

—Bien pensado, querida.

Siguieron a la mujer hasta la salida de la estación. Como no iban cargados, Effie decidió que les iría bien darse un paseo hasta su casa. Haymitch se fijó en la gente con la que se cruzaban. No era difícil de distinguir a los capitolinos de la gente que se había trasladado de los Distritos para la guerra y se habían quedado allí, al no tener un lugar al que volver. Eso sí, no se mezclaban entre ellos. Veías grupos de gente que parecía competir por ver quien deslumbraba más, y grupos de gente más normal. Normal para Haymitch, claro. Seguramente un capitolino los tacharía de anticuado u hortera. Si se miraran al espejo antes de salir de casa no opinarían igual.

Fueron andando, pero cuando llevaban veinte minutos, Effie se paró delante de una tienda de ropa, mirando el escaparate y a ellos de forma calculadora.

—¿Cuánto ha tardado? –preguntó Katniss a Peeta.

El chico la fulminó de mala gana y miró su reloj.

—Dieciocho minutos y medio.

—¡Te lo dije! –exclamó ella, triunfal.

Effie los miró, enarcando una ceja.

— Katniss y yo apostamos cuanto tiempo tardarías en llevarnos de compra —explicó Peeta, teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse—. Yo dije que esperarías a después de llegar a tu casa…

—Y yo que no aguantarías ni media hora. —Katniss sonrió, entrelazando su brazo con el de Peeta—. Me debes dos tartas de chocolate —le dijo.

Peeta, sonriendo, feliz por el contacto personal, no protestó.

Effie miró a Haymitch, sacudiendo la cabeza. Haymitch se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Mejor aquello que tenerlos de mal humor durante toda la estancia en la ciudad.

Entraron a la tienda, un lugar lleno de ropa de todos los colores posibles y algunos que Haymitch estaba seguro que no existían. Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de tonos pastel y el pelo rojo, se acercó a ellos sonriendo excesivamente. ¿Por qué todos sonreían tanto en el Capitolio?

—¡Effie, querida! —exclamó en un tono aún más afectado que el de Effie. Se dieron dos besos en las mejillas—. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías. ¿Has visto los nuevos vestidos que…?

Effie lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su brazo.

—Otra vez será, Commodus —dijo educadamente. Lanzó una mirada a sus acompañantes—. Necesito ropa para ellos.

El hombre se giró y dedicó una mirada crítica a los demás.

—Oh —sonaba desilusionado.

Se acercó a ellos y dio una vuelta a su alrededor. Effie intercambió una mirada con Katniss, como disculpándose.

—Negro, gris y azul, ¿supongo? —preguntó Commodus despectivamente.

Effie estuvo a punto de perder la sonrisa. ¿La gente siempre había sido así de maleducada, o es que ella empezaba a darse cuenta ahora?

—Son del Doce, querido. Allí también existen los colores —dijo, siendo un poco más cortante de lo que pretendía.

El hombre fue cogiendo prendas de ropa de los estantes y separándolos en tres montones encima de una mesa sin mediar palabra. Cuando terminó, Effie juraría que cada uno medía más de un metro.

Peeta se acercó a ella y susurró, preocupado:

—Effie, ¿quién va a pagar todo esto?

Al parecer, no lo había dicho lo bastante alto, porque Commodus se giró hacia ellos.

—¡Oh, no, no! ¡Podéis llevaros lo que queráis! —Effie puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo qué diría después—. Por cierto… ¿cómo está tu padre? —preguntó, haciendo un pobre esfuerzo porque sonara casual.

— Un poco más operado que hace un año —respondió Effie con una sonrisa falsa.

Commodus pareció desconcertado por un momento, pero se repuso rápido.

—¡Me alegro! Salúdalo de mi parte. —Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes excesivamente blanqueados.

—¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó Katniss a Haymitch en voz baja. Otra vez, demasiado fuerte para ignorarla.

Commodus soltó una risotada.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿En serio preguntas que quién es Alexander Trinket? —Katniss se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Effie se llevó una mano a los ojos. Estaba segura de que si Katniss tuviera un arco a mano, Commodus ya tendría una flecha clavada en un ojo. No podía decir que no se la estuviera mereciendo—. ¡El dueño de la mitad de las tiendas del Capitolio, además del director la revista _Capitol Stream_! —Se volvió hacia Effie, moviendo mucho las manos—. ¿No te parece increíble? Que quién es Alexander Trinket… —Seguía riéndose mientras llevaba los montones de ropa a los probadores.

Peeta la miró boquiabierto.

—Effie, ¿eres rica?

Effie torció el gesto.

—Mi padre es rico –matizó—, yo no. —Los empujó suavemente hacia los probadores—. ¡Venga, venga, esa ropa no se va a probar sola!

Estuvieron más de media hora en los probadores, probándose la ropa por turnos. Effie y Commodus discutían sobre la ropa; en opinión de Effie, pocos conjuntos se salvaban, mientras que para Commodus todos eran ideales. Después de ver la mirada de consternación de Katniss al aparecer con un vestido amarillo chillón lleno de volantes, Effie amenazó con irse de la tienda sin comprar nada, con lo que consiguió que Commodus se callara.

Mientras, Peeta y Katniss se burlaban de la ropa que había allí, Haymitch se probaba los trajes que le habían elegido. Se negó a probarse un traje rojo brillante.

Effie suspiró.

—Commodus, creo que los azules, grises y negros son una buena idea.

Cuando Haymitch salió del probador con un traje gris perla, Effie no pudo menos que sonreír satisfecha. Tenía que reconocer que estaba guapísimo con aquel color. Resaltaba el gris de sus ojos.

Se acercó a él para enderezarle la corbata. Pasó la mano por la tela suave de la solapa de la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué me siento como un conejillo de indias? —masculló Haymitch. Effie lo miró severamente.

—Estás muy guapo.

—Cierto, querido –ronroneó Commodus. Se lo comía con los ojos.

Haymitch lo miró con ojos espantados.

De repente, Effie sintió la mano de Haymitch en su cintura, tirando de ella hacia él. Apoyó las manos en su pecho para equilibrarse. Sintió el aliento de él en la oreja.

—No te atrevas a dejarme sola ni un momento, preciosa —susurró—. Ahora, ríete como si te hubiera dicho algo graciosísimo.

Effie rio, pero de verdad. No te va a comer, pensó, como mucho a acosar un poco. Sopesó si debía decírselo o se lo guardaba para poder reírse un poco más.

Lanzó una mirada disimulada a su espalda para comprobar si su amigo seguía allí. Había pillado perfectamente la indirecta, porque no había ni rastro de él.

A pesar de estar solos, Haymitch no movió su mano de la cintura de ella.

—O sea, que estoy guapo —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Effie decidió seguirle el juego y se acercó a él un poco más.

—No te emociones, querido, no es para tanto —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo seductoramente.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas y se separaron rápidamente. Effie suspiró aliviada al ver que solo era Commodus, que venía con más trajes. Sabía lo que parecería aquella situación a ojos de Katniss y Peeta.

Salieron de la tienda cargados con dos bolsas cada uno. Todos parecían aliviados de irse de allí, y Commodus el que más. Al menos les había salido gratis. Ventajas de ser hija de uno de los empresarios textiles más poderosos de Panem. Cuando era joven, la mitad de sus amistades lo eran con la esperanza de hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la moda. Effie a veces pensaba que si dejara de ser amiga de la gente que la buscaba por interés, se quedaría prácticamente sola.

Llegaron a casa de Effie poco tiempo después. Su apartamento estaba situado en una calla a poca distancia del centro, pero no tan cerca como para estar siempre concurrido.

Subieron en ascensor hasta el ático. Cuando Effie abrió la puerta, Haymitch se encontró con algo totalmente contrario a lo que había esperado de alguien como Effie. Tenía que aprender a dejar de prejuzgar a Effie, porque siempre conseguía sorprenderlo.

El apartamento era un gran espacio pintado de blanco con muebles de caoba. Caoba, rio Haymitch. Aun recordaba el grito de Effie cuando Katniss clavó un cuchillo en la mesa de caoba del tren el primer año.

Effie les indicó cuál sería su habitación. El piso era lo suficientemente grande como para tener cuatro dormitorios, un estudio, dos baños, cocina, un salón y una terraza enorme. Y todo decorado con buen gusto. Un gusto sobrio, incluso. Parecía como si Effie apenas pasara por allí. Eso sí, todo estaba limpio y reluciente.

Haymitch dejó la ropa de cualquier modo encima de la cama y se unió al resto en el salón. Se dejó caer en el sofá, que por cierto, era comodísimo. Justo en ese momento, llamaron al timbre.

—¿Esperamos visitas? –preguntó Katniss, desconfiada.

Effie fue a abrir. Apareció una mujer negra, con el pelo y las cejas de un rubio ceniza. Portia.

Peeta y Katniss se levantaron a abrazarla.

—¡Chicos, os he echado de menos!

Se sentaron todos en el sofá. Casi todo el peso de la conversación recayó sobre Effie y Portia, que se pusieron a hablar sobre sus respectivos trabajos.

—¿Has pensado ya en la oferta de Fabius? –preguntó Portia batiendo sus largas (y también rubias) pestañas.

Fabius. A Effie se le había olvidado por completo su conversación con el hombre. Una semana después de llegar del Doce, Portia había llamado para quedar a cenar juntas. Al final resultó ser una encerrona que la dejó atrapada entre Fabius Aupfel, propietario de la segunda revista más leída de Panem, y Portia, su redactora jefe. Se pasaron toda la cena intentando convencerla para ser portada de la revista.

Volvió a la realidad, donde Portia seguía hablando sobre la maldita oferta.

—Mmm, perdonad mi ignorancia, pero ¿de qué revista y qué oferta habláis? —preguntó Peeta, seguramente cansado de oír hablar de algo sobre lo que no tenía ni idea.

—Queremos que Effie sea portada de la revista del mes que viene. —Effie enarcó una ceja al oír el uso del plural. Conocía a Fabius Aupfel desde hacía años, ya que él y su padre mantenían una relación cordial de odio, y sabía que no podían importarle menos sus trabajadores. No prestaba atención a nadie a no ser que poseyera un ático de más de seiscientos metros en el centro.

Era una lástima. Effie sabía de primera mano que Portia tenía demasiado talento como para desperdiciarlo trabajando para un hombre tan despreciable como aquel, pero Portia esperaba ascender pronto, e incluso poder abrir su propia empresa algún día. Si le valía la pena…

Effie sonrió con apuro. Portia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nos conocemos el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuándo rechazas algo pero eres demasiado educada para decirlo abiertamente —dijo moviendo una mano en el aire.

—No es mi estilo —se justificó Effie.

Portia hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que posas, querida.

Effie se mordió el labio. Pensaba que nadie se acordaría de aquellas fotos. Habían pasado tantos años…

Haymitch se incorporó. Señaló a Effie.

—¿Has posado para una revista antes? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. Vio que Effie se sonrojaba—. Oh, por favor, no me digas que era algún desnudo…

No le molestaría ver ese tipo de fotos, no señor.

Portia sacó una especie de aparato plano de su bolso y empezó a toquetear la pantalla. Le tendió esa especie de mini—televisión. Haymitch vio una foto de una chica joven envuelta en un abrigo de pieles. Aunque llamar abrigo a aquel trozo de tela parecía excesivo. Había más piel al descubierto que bajo el abrigo. Haymitch entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en la cara de la joven. Si no hubiera visto a Effie sin maquillaje, nunca hubiera la hubiera reconocido.

Miró a la rubia sonriendo de lado. Si se hubiera presentado de esa guisa en el Doce ocho años antes, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Muy, muy diferentes.

Effie fulminó con la mirada a Portia. ¿Quién le mandaba enseñar fotos suyas medio desnuda?

—Aún me acuerdo de cuando salieron esas fotos —dijo Portia con una risita—. Yo aún muy pequeña, por supuesto —Effie puso los ojos en blanco; habían ido juntas a la escuela, incluso habían coincidido en varias clases. Qué típico de la gente del Capitolio eso de quitarse años—, pero fueron toda una revolución. Aquel año se llevaba el rubio y las pieles –señaló la foto que Haymitch seguía inspeccionando—, y Effie era perfecta para el papel.

—¿Te he enseñado los nuevos diseños para este verano? —preguntó Effie con voz aguda.

Necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema. Se levantó, fue al estudio y volvió con su trabajo más reciente. Portia se detuvo en cada diseño, soltando grititos de admiración o suspiros de deleite. Peeta intervenía de vez en cuando en la conversación, hasta que Portia sacó el camuflaje que se aplicó en los primeros juegos. Katniss comentó un par de glaseados que le habían llamado particularmente la atención, y así pasaron la mañana hasta que llegó la hora de comer, cuando Portia se levantó de un salto, alegando que llegaba tarde a no sé qué reunión.

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando se giró de repente y se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Fabius celebra esta noche una fiesta en su casa y me ha pedido que te invite! —Miró a los demás—. Vosotros también estáis invitados, por supuesto, queridos. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Y se fue, sin darle tiempo a Effie a negarse.

Effie cerró la puerta y se giró para enfrentarse a los demás. Suspiró.

—Supongo que esta noche tenemos una fiesta. No os importa, ¿verdad? —sonrió.


	12. La Fiesta

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **La fiesta**

Effie se miró al espejo, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Había elegido un vestido ceñido de color coral con tacones de un tono más oscuro y el pelo rizado. Se aseguró de que el maquillaje estuviera perfecto y salió de su habitación. Los demás estaban sentados en el sofá. Katniss y Haymitch parecían especialmente molestos por tener que ir a una estúpida fiesta. Se disculpó por enésima vez en la última hora.

—No pasa nada, Effie —aseguró Peeta con una sonrisa un tanto forzada—. Nadie se ha muerto nunca por un poco de diversión.

Katniss soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Séneca Crane no opinaría como tú —replicó.

Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia el centro. Effie estaba nerviosa. Sabía que estaba arrastrando a sus amigos a una fiesta a la que no querían ir, pero no había podido negarse. Además, necesitaba hablar con Fabius y dejarle claro de una vez que no tenía intención de aparecer en ninguna foto. Su ego había disminuido mucho en los últimos tres años. Por supuesto que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero salir en una revista… Estaba bien como estaba con su trabajo, gracias.

Miró a sus acompañantes. Katniss estaba preciosa en aquel vestido morado oscuro hasta las rodillas: si consiguiera poner buena cara, estaría mucho más guapa, pero era Katniss. Effie se había resignado hacía mucho a dejarla ser como era. Peeta estaba muy guapo de negro. Él y Katniss se lanzaban miradas cuando el otro estaba distraído, pero Effie sí se había fijado. Sonrió. Qué bonita era la juventud.

Haymitch caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Effie se mordió el labio. Estaba especialmente atractivo de azul oscuro. Haymitch se giró y la miró. Le guiñó un ojo, y ella le sonrió.

Por el camino, Effie fue explicando los cambios arquitectónicos que había sufrido la ciudad en los últimos meses. La mansión de Snow se había convertido en el centro gubernamental del país. La presidenta Paylor había renunciado a todos los privilegios que le correspondían según su cargo, y vivía en un apartamento a unas manzanas del centro, como una ciudadana más.

Llegaron a un edificio enorme. Effie llamó al timbre y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Subieron en ascensor hasta la última planta. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con un apartamento que podría perfectamente contener la mitad de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Haymitch tragó saliva. Aquello se parecía demasiado a las típicas fiestas de los Juegos del Hambre. Era probable que hasta se encontraran con algún patrocinador. Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue localizar el bar. Era más que probable que su abstinencia durara hasta esa noche.

—¡Effie! —llamó una mujer que parecía revestida con plumas de loro, por la cantidad de colores que llevaba encima (cara y pelo incluidos).

Las mujeres se dieron sendos besos en las mejillas. Cuando clavó la vista en ellos, se quedó mirándolos, perpleja. Haymitch casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando para recordar de qué les conocía. No era lo mismo si él no estaba borracho y Peeta y Katniss envueltos en llamas, pensó con ironía.

—Petunia, querida, ¡qué alegría verte! —exclamó Effie en su tono más jovial—. Deja que te presente a mis amigos.

La tal Petunia se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo. Una sombra de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Sois vosotros! —exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Se acercó a una pareja que hablaba con un hombre que llevaba una piel de serpiente enroscada al cuello. Les susurró algo al oído. Ellos, emocionados, volvieron con ella y se presentaron.

Haymitch no se molestó en intentar quedarse con sus nombres. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando empezaron a deshacerse en alabanzas con Peeta y Katniss. Miró a su alrededor; Effie había desaparecido. Genial, pensó, nos deja solos con las bestias sedientas de fama.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se escabulló entre la gente. A un lado había una mesa enorme llena de los más exquisitos y raros manjares. También había una bandeja con copas llenas del repulsivo líquido que te hacía vomitar. Pasó de largo y se fue directamente al bar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a pedir una bebida, una mujer con más operaciones de cirugía estética que años (y eso que debía de pasar de los cincuenta) se acercó a él. Demasiado cerca, pensó Haymitch, que se desplazó un paso hacia el otro lado.

Un camarero pasó por allí en ese momento, y Haymitch le pidió un whiskey.

—¿Me invitas a una copa? —ronroneó la mujer. Haymitch se fijó en que tenía los labios anormalmente carnosos. Demasiado bottox, pensó.

—Yo creía que en una fiesta las bebidas eran gratis —soltó él con ironía.

Por encima del hombro de ella distinguió una figura conocida: Effie. Estaba hablando con un hombre alto y esbelto. Parecía molesta. Haymitch se preguntó qué habría hecho ese pobre infeliz para hacer enfadar a Effie.

Sintió una mano que le acariciaba el hombro. Miró a la mujer enarcando una ceja.

—Soy Emidia Hightower —se presentó ella—. Nos conocemos de algo, ¿verdad? —le dedicó lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa seductora, pero Haymitch se estremeció con disgusto.

—A no ser que patrocinaras a alguno de mis chicos, lo cual es poco probable, o me haya acostado contigo, en cuyo caso no me acordaría… No, no nos conocemos —sonrió él.

— Eso puede cambiar. —La mujer no se daba por vencida, pensó Haymitch. Empezaba a cansarse de tanto juego.

La cogió por los hombros suavemente y la giró. Señaló a Effie. Ella lo miró de reojo, perpleja, pero el hombre con el que hablaba reclamó su atención, así que ella cortó el contacto visual para seguir discutiendo con el otro.

—¿Ves a aquella mujer tan atractiva? A no ser que no puedas transformarte en ella ahora mismo, no me interesas —dijo.

La mujer lo miró, indignada, y se fue. Haymitch respiró de alivio y centró su atención en el vaso de whiskey, hasta que una mano apareció y se lo arrebató. Effie le dedicó una mirada reprobadora.

—Eh, pídete tú una. Esta es mía.

Effie puso los ojos en blanco y se bebió todo el whiskey de un trago. Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y se secó la comisura de los labios.

—No vas a empezar a beber ahora —respondió ella, tajante—. No en mi presencia. Eres mucho más amable cuando estás sobrio. Por cierto, ¿qué le has dicho a Emidia? —preguntó en tono acusador—. Ha pasado por mi lado y ni me ha saludado.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—Le he explicado amablemente que no era mi tipo —respondió con vaguedad.

—Ya. —Effie sonaba escéptica, pero no insistió más.

Haymitch se giró hacia el camarero para pedir otra copa (la necesitaba si quería sobrevivir a aquello), pero Effie lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él.

—Nos vamos —anunció.

Haymitch se dejó arrastrar. Se acercaron a Peeta y Katniss, que estaban rodeados por una multitud de capitolinos. Katniss parecía estar a punto de estrangular a alguien con su propio collar. Incluso a Peeta le costaba mantener el buen semblante. Effie y Haymitch se metieron entre la multitud hasta llegar a su lado. Effie susurró algo al oído de Katniss, que pareció aliviada al instante.

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! —exclamó Effie en voz suficientemente alta como para que todos centraran su atención en ella—. Con todo el pesar de nuestro corazón —Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Peeta—, nos despedimos de vosotros.

—Oh, Effie, ¡pero si acabáis de llegar! —se lamentó un hombre con la cara empolvada.

Effie sonrió de forma tensa.

—Estos —Señaló a los demás—, son vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. Tenemos muchas más fiestas a las que asistir, ¡y tan poco tiempo! —suspiró exageradamente.

Haymitch tenía que admitir que sus dotes para la teatralidad mejoraban por momentos.

Sin esperar más respuesta, Effie los arrastró a todos hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Effie se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan bárbaros? —exclamó enfadada. Conocía a la mitad de esa gente desde hacía años, y nunca los había visto comportarse de una forma tan… inapropiada. Lanzándose encima de sus amigos como si fueran buitres.

—¿Vamos a otra fiesta? —preguntó Katniss frunciendo el ceño.

—Era una excusa para salir de allí —explicó Effie, ligeramente ruborizada. Era experta en las mentiras piadosas, pero solo las que se contaba a sí misma para lidiar con la incómoda realidad de su mundo. No le gustaba mentir a los demás.

Salieron del edificio. Había oscurecido bastante. Effie pensó en volver a su casa, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Vamos por aquí.

Fueron atravesando calles hasta que llegaron a una plaza. Entraron en una pequeña cafetería situada en una esquina. Effie conocía a la propietaria de toda la vida. Otelo había sido amiga de su madre y después de que esta muriera, Effie se refugiaba allí siempre que sentía que la vida la sobrepasaba.

Entraron en la cafetería, un local con pequeñas mesas de caoba y sillones y sofás mullidos. Otelo se acercó para abrazarla en cuanto la vio.

—¡Effie, cariño, me alegro de verte! —Miró a los demás sonriendo— ¡Bienvenidos!

Se sentaron en una mesa delante de una ventana.

—¿Qué queréis tomar? —preguntó la dueña.

Peeta y Katniss se miraron.

—Dos chocolates —respondió Katniss, muy seria. Effie sonrió para sus adentros.

—Y dos cafés —añadió Haymitch.

Las bebidas llegaron casi al instante.

—Me alegro mucho de conoceros —dijo Otelo—. Effie me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. —Su expresión se volvió más seria—. No sabéis lo que lloró cuando os tocó volver a la arena —explicó en tono confidencial.

Effie se sonrojó. Era cierto. El día que se anunciaron las condiciones del Vasallaje de los 25, Effie estaba en la cafetería, tomando un café con Cinna y Portia. Entonces, apareció el presidente Snow en pantalla y anunció que sus vencedores tendrían que volver al infierno de la arena. Effie no pudo contener el llanto, porque en el fondo, sabía que uno de los dos, como mínimo, acabaría muerto esta vez.

Sus pobres niños.

Sintió el brazo de Haymitch alrededor de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Se dejó llevar, inundándose de la calidez y consuelo que le ofrecía el cuerpo del hombre.

Se quedaron allí un par de horas, charlando tranquilamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, se despidieron de Otelo.

—Por cierto… Buen disparo, chica en llamas —felicitó a Katniss antes de que se fueran.

Effie puso cara triste. La hija y nieta de Otelo habían muerto el día que cayeron los paracaídas en la mansión de Snow.

Llegaron al apartamento de Effie y Katniss y Peeta se fueron a dormir. Effie se sentó, se quitó los tacones y subió los pies encima del sofá. Haymitch se sentó a su lado, sin chaqueta ni corbata y con la camisa medio desabrochada.

—Debo decir que tienes unos amigos un tanto raros —dijo él.

Effie rio.

—Creo que eso no es ninguna novedad —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Effie fue la primera en romperlo.

—Me alegro de que Katniss tenga a Peeta a su lado —dijo.

Haymitch sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Katniss era puro fuego, pero incluso el fuego se apaga sin un poco de aire que le insufle vida.

—Yo también. No creo que las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho si ellos dos no se hubieran conocido.

—Y yo seguiría con mis pelucas —suspiró Effie, fingiendo sentir nostalgia.

Haymitch le dedicó una mirada maliciosa.

—Vamos, reconoce que te encanta no llevarlas.

Haymitch se quedó mirándola. Había conocido a poca gente del Capitolio que fuera tan auténtica como aquella mujer. Había costado mucho quitarle todas las capas que había ido creándose a lo largo de los años. Una vida de espejismos, fiestas y la búsqueda de la perfección pasaba factura. Pero no en Effie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Haymitch cogió uno de sus rizos rubios y empezó a juguetear con él.

—Nada. Me gusta admirar la belleza cuando tengo la oportunidad.

Effie soltó una carcajada.

—Que no se enteren de esto tus ocas o se sentirán traicionadas.

Haymitch acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Se miraron a los ojos, unos azules, otros grises.

—No te preocupes, seguro que lo entienden.

Effie se acercó aún más a él y lo besó, entrelazando las manos detrás de su cuello. Haymitch le bajó la cremallera del vestido, acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Siguieron besándose hasta llegar a la habitación de Effie.

Unas horas después, Haymitch observaba a Effie dormir. El pelo se le había alborotado todo (culpa suya seguramente) y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Nunca la había visto más hermosa que en ese momento.

Miró por la ventana. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por detrás de los edificios, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Decidió que era un buen momento para volver a su habitación. Quería ahorrarles la escena el día siguiente cuando todos se levantaran a desayunar y ellos dos salieran de la misma habitación. Se vistió en silencio y observó a Effie una última vez. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse. Ella sonrió en sueños.

Cuando salía de la habitación, otra puerta se abría. Peeta, que salía de la habitación de Katniss, se quedó mirándolo mientras él cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Effie. Haymitch sabía que los pantalones puestos de cualquier forma y la camisa desabrochada dejaban poco espacio a la imaginación, pero jugaba con la ventaja de haber pillado a Peeta en plena huida también.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Peeta dijo:

—Si tú no haces preguntas, yo tampoco.

—Trato —respondió Haymitch mientras se metía en su habitación.


	13. Descubrimientos

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **Descubrimientos**

Después de tres días en casa de Effie, llegó la hora de trasladarse al hotel que el gobierno había preparado para su estancia durante los dos días que duraría la celebración. Que llamaran ‹‹celebración›› al recuerdo de miles de personas muertas era tan irónico que Haymitch se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera porque había participado en la muerte de seiscientos dieciséis tributos.

Seiscientos dieciséis tributos muertos en los veinticinco años que había participado en los Juegos, sin contar los tributos muertos durante los primeros cincuenta años.

Mil setecientos cuarenta y tres tributos muertos en setenta y cinco años de Juegos.

Sin contar a su familia.

A las diez mil personas del distrito Doce.

A los vencedores asesinados por un bando u otro.

A los soldados.

A los civiles, que estaban en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Panem Hoy. Panem mañana. Panem siempre.

Un coche oficial vino a recogerlos a media mañana. Cargaron sus cosas (que consistían en la ropa que les había comprado Effie, básicamente), y se dirigieron al centro. Effie los acompañaba.

Haymitch la miró. La mujer llevaba un vestido multicolor, el pelo rubio liso y suelto y una carpeta a conjunto con su vestido.

—Romperás esos papeles como sigas apretando así —hizo notar él.

Effie apretó los labios como solía hacer antaño cuando él hacía algo inapropiado (o sea, casi todo el tiempo).

—Resulta que estos ‹‹papeles›› son lo único que nos separa del caos. —Volvió a fijar sus preciosos ojos azules en lo que fuera que había escrito allí—. Necesito que todo salga…

—¿Perfecto? —Katniss y Peeta acabaron la frase por ella al unísono.

—Exacto —murmuró ella, pero su atención ya estaba en otro sitio, muy lejos de allí.

Haymitch le cubrió una mano con una de las suyas y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Sí —respondió ella. Haymitch enarcó una ceja, a él no podía engañarlo—. Es solo que… —Desvió la vista hacia la ventana—. No quiero que nada salga mal.

Effie revisó por enésima vez aquella mañana el horario que había planificado para aquella mañana. A quién quería engañar, suspiró, lo único que estaba haciendo era intentar hacer como si no pasara nada. Como si no hubiera pasado las últimas cuatro noches con Haymitch.

¿Dónde te has metido, Effie?

No es que se arrepintiera, por supuesto que no. Pero… En dos días, él volvería al Doce y ella se quedaría en el Capitolio. Y entonces su… ¿relación? Cielos, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que tenían. Lo que fuera que era aquello quedaría ¿dónde?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? —La voz de Peeta desde el asiento trasero la devolvió a la realidad. Vale, Effie, tienes que centrarte. ¿Desde cuándo se te da tan mal poner buena cara?

Sonrió.

—Cuando lleguemos al hotel, que espero que sea antes de las once —dijo, mirando significativamente al conductor—, os cambiaréis. Tenéis una comida con Plutarch, la presidenta Paylor y unos cuantas personas más del gobierno a las doce treinta. —Katniss gruñó—. ¡Esos modales! —recriminó Effie—. Una señorita no gruñe. ¿Por dónde iba? —Repasó por duodécima vez el horario—. Ah, sí. Por la tarde tenéis unas cuantas horas de descanso y luego, la prueba de vestuario.

—Vestuario… ¿¡para qué!? —preguntó Katniss, alarmada.

—¿No querrás ir así? —Señaló la indumentaria que llevaba la chica aquel día: pantalones rojo granate y blusa negra. Sencillo, bonito, incluso elegante según para qué evento, pero no apropiado para lo que se había organizado para aquella noche. Decidió suavizar el tono; sabía que la última vez que Katniss había estado en la capital, las cosas habían quedado muy tensas—. Tranquila, no tenemos intención de mostraros a ninguno en primer plano. Ni siquiera habíamos pensado en poneros en el estrado donde estará la presidenta. Seréis un ciudadano de Panem más. Pero —añadió, levantando un dedo rematado en una uña pintada de rosa—, eso no es excusa para no ir guapos.

El ambiente se relajó notablemente. Plutarch había insistido en que los vencedores dieran algún discurso, pero Effie consiguió que la presidenta Paylor se pusiera de su lado y les ahorrara todo el paripé. Ya era todo un logro que hubieran accedido a presentarse; no había por qué forzar las cosas.

—¡Por cierto! —dijo, recordando de repente algo que llevaba días queriendo contar— Johanna llegará esta tarde.

Los ocupantes del asiento trasero parecieron animarse un poco.

—¿Y Annie? —preguntó Katniss.

—Finn es demasiado pequeño aún para viajar y Annie no tenía con quién dejarlo. —Effie se entristeció. La pobre muchacha había perdido a su marido, su amarre a la realidad, justo después de saber que estaba embarazada. Effie la había llamado una vez al mes aproximadamente durante el último año, para saber si todo iba bien. La chica sonaba todo lo cuerda y centrada que podía sonar, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su mente. Tener un hijo le había hecho bien.

—Ya —musitó Katniss, desviando la vista. Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Effie se sorprendió al sentir unos dedos que buscaban los suyos. Effie miró a Haymitch, que parecía estar muy interesado en el paisaje. Sonrió; una calidez le inundó el pecho.

Si aquello no era amor, se le parecía monstruosamente. Y aquello la asustaba más que nada.

La comida con los altos cargos fue larga. Era la única palabra que se ocurría a Haymitch para calificar aquella charla infinita. No había nada peor que meter en la misma habitación a personas que no tenían absolutamente nada en común. Y eso, sin contar la evidente hostilidad de Katniss hacia Beetee (Haymitch no podía culparla; era más que probable que el científico diseñara la estrategia de ataque que mató a su hermana) y la incomodidad que suponía tener allí a Enobaria. Era una belleza negra, pero cada vez que abría la boca y dejaba entrever esos dientes afilados, Haymitch no podía más que pensar en cómo desgarró el cuello de su oponente en sus Juegos. Escalofriante, como mínimo.

Luego estaba Plutarch y su charla incesante sobre esos estúpidos programas de televisión que hacía. Haymitch había colaborado con él durante el Tercer Vasallaje, pero no confiaba plenamente en él. Él mismo confesó que hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Suerte que decidió ponerse del lado de la rebelión y no del Capitolio. Con la mortífera arena que había diseñado, Haymitch dudaba mucho que hubiera habido algún ganador de los Septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. Una mente brillante. Algunos dirían que incluso perversa.

El único que parecía esforzarse en intentar mantener una conversación más o menos fluida era Peeta. Y ni siquiera él conseguía comportarse con normalidad; de vez en cuando clavaba los dedos en la mesa y apretaba los dientes, hasta que Katniss le susurraba unas palabras al oído y se tranquilizaba lo suficiente para volver al mundo real. Demasiados malos recuerdos, supuso Haymitch. Tampoco lo culpaba. Maldita sea, podrían levantarse y marcharse de allí en ese mismo instante y nadie se atrevería a protestar.

Cuando la comida terminó (¡por fin!), Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss volvieron al hotel. ‹‹Dele recuerdos a la señorita Trinket de mi parte››, había dicho Plutarch con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué aquel maldito hombre siempre parecía saberlo todo?

Effie los esperaba en la entrada de su planta. Se parecía demasiado al Centro de Entrenamiento en el que se alojaron como tributos, pero Effie no podía hacer nada al respecto; era la única forma de que pudieran estar todos juntos.

Ya había mandado traer la ropa que llevarían para la fiesta de aquella noche. Había diseñado los vestidos y trajes ella misma; no era tan buena como lo fue Cinna, pero era todo lo que había, suspiró. Les daría un par de horas de descanso, pero luego tendrían que probarse la ropa. Effie dudaba que se hubiera equivocado en las medidas, pero necesitaba asegurarse. La peor pesadilla de una estilista es un vestido que no se adapte a la perfección al cuerpo de quien lo lleva.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y aparecieron sus amigos. Haymitch parecía cansado; Peeta, ligeramente nervioso; y Katniss, enfadada. Tomó nota mental de no preguntar cómo había ido. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar—comedor y se sentaron en el sofá.

Haymitch pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Effie y ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia él inconscientemente mientras repasaba el planning (Haymitch estaba seguro de que a esas alturas ya se lo sabía de memoria). Peeta les lanzó una mirada de reojo, pero en seguida apartó la vista. Haymitch se preguntó si se lo había contado a Katniss; no, probablemente no. El chico era de fiar.

—¿Llego a la ciudad y nadie viene a recibirme? —gritó una voz desde el pasillo.

En la puerta apareció Johanna Mason. Seguía igual de delgada que siempre. No delgada, no. Haymitch la describiría como _afilada_. Mentón afilado. Labios finos que le conferían una sonrisa afilada. Y lengua afilada, sí. Lista para cortar a la menor oportunidad. Ella y su hacha estaban hechas la una para la otra. Seguro que la llevaba guardada en la diminuta mochila que llevaba.

—¿Qué pasa, no os alegráis de verme? —inquirió, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa de lado.

Katniss y Peeta se levantaron y fueron a abrazarla.

—Vaya —dijo mirando a Katniss—, pensaba que eso del perdón era una pantomima y que Paylor te había pegado un tiro en secreto. —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

— Y yo pensaba que tenías cerebro, pero veo que la cabeza solo te sirve para que te crezca el pelo.

Johanna rio y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que le llegaba a los hombros.

—Si, bueno, espero que nadie me lo rape otra vez. —Miró esta vez a Peeta—. ¿No has vuelto a intentar matarla? —Señaló a Katniss.

—Qué manía con querer que me maten —inquirió Katniss, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, bueno —dijo, abriendo los brazos—. Con amigas como yo, ¿para qué queréis enemigos? —Miró a Haymitch con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera vas a levantarte, ¿eh?

Haymitch se levantó de mala gana y le dio un abrazo rápido. Johanna lo olisqueó.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si no apestas a alcohol! —Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse.

Le llegó el turno a Effie. Johanna entrecerró los ojos y la miró.

—¡Pero si tienes pelo! —soltó.

Effie soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—Si me pagaran por cada vez que he escuchado eso, ya sería rica.

Se quedaron allí charlando hasta que Effie los interrumpió. Hora de probarse modelitos, pensó Haymitch.

El primero fue Peeta. Salió de su habitación con un traje verde claro puesto. El color en otro tipo de ropa hubiera quedado extravagante, pero el traje era de tal sobriedad que el color no desentonaba para nada.

Después le llegó el turno a Johanna. Para ella Effie había diseñado un vestido largo, de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro. Sabía que la chica no se pondría nada de colores claros, así que eso era lo más cercano al negro sin ser negro que había encontrado. Se acercó a ella, tirando de aquí y de allá para que se ajustara perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué os parece? —preguntó, dando un par de pasos atrás.

—Bueno —dijo Haymitch—, después de verla desnuda, pocas cosas pueden impresionarnos ya.

Effie se volvió lentamente y enarcó una ceja en su dirección, con los labios apretados. ¿¡Qué quería decir con eso de ‹‹después de verla desnuda››!?

—Ya —respondió fríamente.

Johanna los miraba con una sonrisa de lado. Sin darle tiempo a soltar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, y porque ya había mostrado demasiado, Effie la empujó hacia la habitación para que se cambiara.

—Haymitch, el siguiente —dijo, sin volverse.

—Effie, ven, esto no sube —llamó Haymitch desde su habitación. Effie soltó un bufido exasperado y se dirigió hacia allí.

Haymitch estaba apoyado encima de la cómoda, completamente vestido. No tenía ningún problema con aquel traje azul oscuro, pero necesitaba una excusa para ver a Effie.

Cuando la mujer apareció, se quedó parada al verlo vestido. Puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué haces?

Haymitch se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura. Effie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Sabía que ella nunca admitiría que se había puesto celosa; Haymitch tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, además, eso le daba igual.

Solo quería saber qué le pasaba.

Effie suspiró.

—¡Quedan tantas cosas por hacer y tenemos tan poco tiempo! —Sí, tan poco tiempo… pensó Haymitch sombríamente—. ¡En dos días os iréis y…! —Haymitch puso un dedo en sus labios y ella calló.

—Ya pensaremos en eso después —dijo él justo antes de besarla.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Haymitch sabía que estaban evitando lo inevitable, pero no se sentía capaz de hablar de su marcha en ese momento. En el fondo de su corazón, no quería marcharse de su lado nunca, pero tampoco quería quedarse en aquella ciudad.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe los sobresaltó.

—¡Ajá, lo sabía! —Johanna estaba plantada en el umbral, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Katniss y Peeta estaban detrás de ella, medio avergonzados, medio sorprendidos.

Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos, no sé de qué os sorprendéis.

—Me debes dulces, _muchos_ dulces —le dijo Johanna a Peeta. Este puso cara de resignación—. Y tú —Johanna señaló a Katniss—, cuando quieras…

— Está bien —Katniss fulminó a su amiga con la mirada—. Johanna lucha mejor que yo —empezó a recitar—, es mi modelo a seguir, le debo mi vida. ¿Contenta?

Johanna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Tendría que haberte clavado una flecha en esa cabezota que tienes —declaró Katniss. Puso cara neutra y siguió con su recital. Que a Haymitch le cortaran una mano si no había perdido una apuesta contra la del 7. Que le cortaran la otra mano si la apuesta no era sobre Haymitch y Effie—. Ella tendría que haber sido el Sinsajo, le pondré su nombre a mi primer hijo, estoy muy honrada de que me haga el favor de ser mi amiga… Como si fuera un placer hablar contigo —soltó Katniss entre dientes.

— ¡Pues anda que tú! —replicó Johanna.

—¿Vais a parar ya o me tiro por esa ventana? —intervino Haymitch, hastiado.

—Bueno… —Johanna se cruzó de brazos y les dedicó una sonrisa inocente—. Contadnos cómo empezó esta preciosa historia de amor.

Haymitch miró a Peeta, que evitaba el contacto visual.

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad? —acusó. Seguro que se había ido de la lengua.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Tú las has visto? ¡Podrían matarme de diez formas diferentes!

—Cada una —especificó Johanna, mirándose las uñas.

—¡BASTA! —Haymitch miró a Effie con los ojos como platos— ¡Tú! —Señaló a Haymitch— ¡Quítate el traje! ¡Tú! —Le llegó el turno a Katniss— ¡Ve ahora mismo a probarte tu vestido! ¡Y vosotros! —Johanna se mordía el labio para no reírse, pero Peeta se había puesto pálido— ¡Cómo digáis una palabra más, os coso los labios! Y creedme —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—, no me temblará la mano ni un segundo. ¡Ya está bien, comportaos como adultos que sois!

Johanna hizo el saludo militar, pero se fue rápidamente cuando Effie le gruñó. Haymitch la creía más que capaz de coserle los labios como había prometido. Sinceramente, sería una gran mejora.

Cuando se quedó solo, recordó con una sonrisa cómo les había gritado. Cielos, esa mujer tenía carácter.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella.


	14. El principio del fin

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **El principio del fin**

Toda la población de Panem estaba reunida en el Círculo de la Ciudad para la celebración. Como siempre, los capitolinos destacaban por su colorido, aunque se veía un cambio sustancial en su vestimenta aquella noche: muchos iban de negro. Haymitch no entendía el por qué; aquello no era un funeral. Los muertos llevaban mucho tiempo enterrados. Aun así, apreciaba el esfuerzo. Quizás era su forma de decir: "Lo siento". Lamento haber apostado sobre quién mataría a quién. Lamento haber hecho una fiesta de la muerte de unos niños.

En fin, todos tenían algo de lo que arrepentirse, supuso.

Haymitch estaba entre Effie y Katniss. Tenían un sitio reservado en primera fila, pero habían preferido mezclarse con la multitud. Aquella noche, eran unos habitantes de Panem más.

Cuando la presidenta Paylor apareció en el podio, se hizo el silencio en todo el Círculo. Millones de ojos estaban centrados en aquella mujer, vestida con chaqueta y pantalones gris oscuro y el pelo estirado hacia atrás, remarcando sus rasgos afilados. Paylor se acercó al micrófono con pasos lentos pero decididos. Carraspeó.

―Buenas noches, habitantes de Panem. Estamos aquí reunidos en esta fecha tan señalada para celebrar el aniversario de la victoria sobre la opresión de Panem. ―La gente estalló en aplausos; Paylor levantó las manos para pedir silencio―. Pero aún queda mucho por hacer. ¡Un pueblo que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla! Debemos ser conscientes de nuestros errores para que no se repitan los últimos setenta y cinco años. Panem necesita que sus hijos duerman tranquilos por la noche, sin el miedo de que un día los saquen de sus casas y los conviertan en asesinos o en cadáveres; Panem necesita que sus hijos no se escondan, temiendo que una bomba mate a su familia o destruya su hogar. ―Levantó las manos, cerradas en un puño―. ¡Panem se ha librado del miedo! ―Otra ronda de aplausos, más estruendosa que la anterior―. Pero, como he dicho, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. ¡No más luchas entre el Capitolio y los Distritos! ¡No más batallas unos Distritos contra otros! ¡Todos formamos parte del mismo pueblo! ―A esas alturas del discurso, la gente vociferaba, pero Paylor se las arregló para hacerse oír por encima del gentío―. ¡Ahora caminamos juntos de la mano, Capitolio y Distritos, hacia un futuro mejor!

Haymitch aplaudió, no porque creyera de verdad en sus palabras, más bien por el deseo de que se hicieran realidad. Panem aún tenía muchas heridas abiertas, pero ¿qué se decía sobre el tiempo? Ah, sí. El tiempo todo lo cura. Quizás con el tiempo podrían mirarse unos a otros sin ver a un asesino en los ojos del otro.

Miró a Effie, que tenía la vista clavada en Paylor, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Si ellos habían podido entenderse, Panem no tenía excusa para hacerlo también. Es decir, si alguien hubiera insinuado tiempo atrás que hubieran podido llegar a la relación que tenían actualmente, Haymitch le hubiera reventado una botella (vacía, por supuesto, con el alcohol no se jugaba) en la cabeza. Y Effie hubiera estado gritando hasta el fin de los tiempos con esa voz chillona tan graciosa que ponía en ocasiones.

Cuando el discurso terminó, se dirigieron hacia la que fuera mansión de Snow, ahora abierta a todo el mundo, para continuar la fiesta. Había diferentes puntos como aquel distribuido por toda la ciudad: mesas larguísimas con tentempiés variados y bebidas música y fuegos artificiales (mucho más austero que las fiestas que se daban durante los Juegos, sin embargo).

Una mano lo sujetó por el brazo.

―Nosotros nos vamos ya ―dijo Katniss. Peeta asintió.

Haymitch intercambió una mirada con Effie. Sabía que a la mujer le apetecía acudir a la fiesta, así que dijo:

―Vale, niños. Mamá y papá van a quedarse un poco más. ―Effie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo―. ¡Auch! Era broma, era broma. Nos vemos mañana, supongo ―dijo a la pareja más joven.

―¿Qué crees que les pasa? ―preguntó Effie mientras se acercaban a la mansión. Caminaban cogidos de la mano.

―Demasiado…

―¿Capitolio todo de una vez? ―completó Effie. Haymitch asintió, pensativo.

Para la chica sería demasiado duro estar riendo, bebiendo y bailando cerca del lugar donde una bomba hizo estallar en pedazos a su hermana. Y Peeta… Suficiente había hecho el chico acudiendo allí, después de todo lo que le habían hecho. Desde allí podía verse el centro de Entrenamiento donde lo habían torturado y encerrado. No, aquella noche no era para ellos.

Haymitch miró a su alrededor.

―¿Y Johanna? ―preguntó. No se veía a la pequeña hacha humana por ninguna parte.

―Ni idea, desapareció justo después de que la presidenta terminara su discurso ―suspiró―. No sé para qué me molesto en buscarles ropa tan bonita si luego no van a lucirla ―dijo, enfurruñada.

―Porque te encanta, confiésalo ―respondió Haymitch con una sonrisa ladeada.

Llegaron a los jardines de la mansión. Estaban en la misma parte de los jardines donde se había celebrado la llegada de los vencedores durante la Gira de la Victoria. La misma pista de baile, las mismas mesas repletas de comida. A Haymitch le parecía estar reviviendo un mal sueño.

―¿Estás bien? ―Effie lo miró, preocupada. Haymitch asintió e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso. Justo cuando Effie se había puesto de puntillas para besarlo, una voz los interrumpió.

―¡Ophelia!

Effie se giró. Un hombre de mediana edad, alto, con el pelo negro y los ojos de un azul intenso la miraba con indignación. Vestía un traje negro y una corbata verde brillante, todo carísimo.

―Hola, padre.

―¿Ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu padre? ¿Un ‹‹Hola››? ―el hombre parecía ofendido, pero Effie no podría decirlo con seguridad. Demasiada cirugía estética quitaba expresividad a las facciones.

Effie puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando le cerró la puerta en las narices unos meses atrás no parecía tan ávido por saludar a su única hija.

―Padre, déjame presentarte a…

―Ya sé quién es ―cortó él, mirando a Haymitch con gesto de superioridad.

Él avanzó una mano para estrechársela, pero su padre no se dignó a moverse. Effie miró a Haymitch, avergonzada por el comportamiento del otro hombre, pero él dejó caer la mano y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo indolente.

―Así que ahora te rodeas de… ―Miró a Haymitch con desprecio, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo― esta gente. No creía que pudieras caer tan bajo, Ophelia. Tu madre se avergonzaría de tu comportamiento.

Effie se puso pálida de ira. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a su madre!?

―Cómo te atreves ―dijo con rabia―. ¡Tú, que no derramaste ni una lágrima y a los seis meses ya te habías casado de nuevo!

―Y pensar que prometías tanto cuando eras más joven. Malgastaste tus años buenos haciendo de niñera de un borracho ―señaló a Haymitch.

Effie miró a su padre como si no lo conociera y en realidad, así era.

Solo era un hombre que amaba más el dinero que a su familia. Una cara tratando desesperadamente de no envejecer que le recordaba al rostro de un hombre que se perdió la mitad de sus cumpleaños. Effie había aprendido hacía mucho que no valía la pena derramar lágrimas por alguien que había salido de su vida voluntariamente.

―Ha sido un placer verte, padre ―le dijo, mientras pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle una última mirada. Haymitch la siguió.

―Le diría que ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Trinket, pero mentiría. Es usted un perfecto gilipollas. Ya ve, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Effie reprimió una sonrisa.

―Lo siento, Haymitch ―se disculpó.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Bueno, es un completo imbécil y doy gracias porque no has heredado su carácter de mierda, pero al menos sí heredaste esos preciosos ojos azules que tienes.

A Haymitch empezaba a dolerle la boca de tanto sonreír. Effie conocía a todos y cada uno de los cuatro millones de habitantes del Capitolio, porque le había presentado a más gente en cinco minutos de la que Haymitch había conocido en toda una vida. La mayoría se comportaba con amabilidad, dentro de su excentricidad. Haymitch apenas había podido contener la risa ante la vista de una mujer con la cara tatuada llena de flores (eso era demasiado para él, no digamos para el buen gusto de cualquiera), pero por lo demás la noche transcurría sin incidentes. El señor Trinket no apareció más por allí para comportarse como un completo capullo, lo cual era un plus. Y ninguno de los amigos de Effie había comentado nada ante la visión de sus manos entrelazadas, lo cual hacía que a Haymitch casi le cayera bien esa gente.

De repente, distinguió una cara conocida entre la multitud. Se volvió hacia Effie rápidamente, fingiendo estar interesado en alguno de los platos raros que se servían en la mesa.

―¿Cómo se llamaba aquel amigo tuyo de la tienda de ropa a la que fuimos el primer día?

―Commodus, ¿por qué? ―preguntó ella. Lo miró con sospecha y se volvió, buscando entre las personas la cara del hombre.

―Ven ―la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

―¡Effie! ―Haymitch oyó la voz del hombre, que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por abrirse paso entre la multitud. Haymitch se llevó una mano a la frente a imitación del saludo militar, pero no aminoró el paso ni un ápice.

Effie llegó a la pista de baile sin aire de tanto reír.

―¡Serás maleducado! ―intentó reprocharle a Haymitch, pero no pudo contener otra carcajada.

Se metieron entre la gente que ya estaba bailando. Haymitch la hizo girar sobre sí misma y tiró de ella hasta que quedaron muy pegados.

―Bueno, si prefieres bailar con él… ―dijo seductoramente.

Effie fingió considerarlo.

―Bueno… Tiene una tienda de ropa, y tú tienes ocas. No hay comparación ―dijo con fingida seriedad.

Haymitch la soltó y se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

―¿Perdona? ¿Qué mujer más perversa eres, Ophelia Trinket? ¡Con lo que te quieren mis ocas! ¡Si ya casi habían dejado de perseguirte!

Effie soltó un gemido. Creía que se le había escapado el detalle de su nombre completo, pero no. A Haymitch Abernathy no se le escapaba ningún detalle que pudiera servir más tarde para torturarla.

―Te juro que como vuelvas a llamarme ‹‹Ophelia››, te corto en pedacitos y te doy de comer a las ocas ―lo amenazó.

Haymitch rio y volvió a estrecharla contra él.

―¿No te gusta tu nombre, Ophelia? ―Effie lo fulminó con la mirada. Haymitch se puso serio de repente―. ¿Cómo pasaste de "Ophelia" a "Effie"? ―preguntó.

Effie suspiró.

―Cuando era pequeña, la gente empezó a llamarme Ophie, pero era un nombre demasiado raro, así que cuando tenía diez años fui jugando con las letras hasta que di con Effie, y como me gustaba, obligué a todo el mundo a llamarme así. A partir de entonces solo me llamaban Ophelia mi madre cuando se enfadaba o mi padre, porque no se preocupaba lo bastante por mí como para saber que tenía un diminutivo.

―Ophelia ―dijo Haymitch, saboreando cada letra―. A mí me gusta.

―Olvídalo –advirtió Effie―. Me llamo Effie, y así se queda.

―No te enfades –le dio un beso en los labios―, Ophelia.

Effie soltó un grito de exasperación, sabiendo que no iba a dejarlo estar.

Estuvieron bailando hasta que a Effie le dolieron los pies, y un luego un poco más. No hubiera cambiado aquella noche por nada del mundo.

 **···**

Haymitch se ahogaba. Algo lo sujetaba contra el suelo. Tenía unas manos enroscadas en su cuello, impidiendo la llegada de aire a sus pulmones.

Sabía que era una pesadilla. Siempre lo sabía.

Aun así, no podía despertarse.

Aquella pesadilla era diferente: no era el bosque lleno de niños muertos que lo enterraban vivo, no. No podía ver nada ni sentir nada más que aquellas manos que intentaban acabar con él. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero aquello era más fuerte que él y lo inmovilizaba. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero ninguna palabra brotó de sus labios. Consiguió zafarse del peso que le oprimía los brazos y empezó a dar puñetazos al aire, desesperado por librarse de las manos que lo asfixiaban.

De repente, notó que un puño daba contra algo duro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando.

Se incorporó y se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando tranquilizarse.

De golpe, la realidad lo asaltó.

¿Contra qué había chocado su puño antes?

Miró a su lado, buscando a Effie, pero no estaba allí.

No, no estaba allí, porque estaba en el suelo.

Sin sentido.

Haymitch saltó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

Dios mío, ¿¡qué he hecho!? Cogió a Effie suavemente por la cabeza. Un ojo empezaba a ponérsele morado. También sangraba por un corte en el pómulo.

Haymitch se miró la mano con que la sujetaba. Había sangre en sus nudillos.

―No, no, no ―murmuró―. Effie ―La sacudió por los hombros con cuidado. Al ver que no respondía la sacudió con más fuerza―. ¡EFFIE!

Una puerta se abrió y unos pasos apresurados entraron en la habitación.

―¡Haymitch, qué demonios has hecho! ―gritó una voz aguda.

Haymitch se giró y vio a Johanna, que lo miraba horrorizada desde la puerta.

―Yo no… ―farfulló―. Había tenido una pesadilla y…

―¿¡Y te pareció adecuado darle un puñetazo o qué!?

Haymitch la miró con ira.

―¿¡Qué coño insinúas, Johanna, que he golpeado a la mujer que amo por diversión!?

Johanna dio un paso atrás, consciente de su error.

―Iré a buscar ayuda ―dijo, abandonando la habitación.

Haymitch arrancó un pedazo de sábana y la apretó suavemente contra el pómulo de Effie. Probablemente se había dado con la cabeza contra el suelo después de que él la golpeara.

Unos criados se llevaron a Effie a la enfermería. Johanna, Peeta y Katniss (que se habían despertado con todo el revuelo que se había causado) fueron con ella.

Haymitch se quedó sentado en el suelo, con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

 **···**

Effie estaba de espaldas a él, dentro de una habitación con cristal, mientras un médico le curaba la herida del pómulo.

Al parecer, se había despertado con los gritos de Haymitch y había intentado despertarle, recibiendo un puñetazo que la dejó inconsciente.

Haymitch se sentía el peor monstruo que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra. No entendía qué había pasado. Habían estado bailando, riendo y besándose toda la noche.

¡Joder, ni siquiera había probado una gota de alcohol! Se sentía impotente. Aquellas pesadillas no desaparecían nunca. Formaban parte de su ser; se habían adherido a su alma y nunca lo abandonarían. Estaban ahí, al acecho, esperando a que Haymitch estuviera incandescentemente feliz, para recordarle que la felicidad no era para él.

Que ya había perdido una vez a sus seres queridos, y que nunca más encontraría a nadie a quien pudiera querer y sentirse a salvo.

No, porque el problema era él.

Nadie que lo amara estaría a salvo a su lado.

Seguía guardando el cuchillo debajo de la almohada. ¿Qué pasaría si una noche decidía apuñalarla?

Aunque lo tirara, ¿qué le impedía estrangularla una noche, creyendo que era uno de los muertos que venían a por él?

Y llegaría un día en que el alcohol volvería. Siempre volvía.

No, estaba mejor solo.

Por el bien de Effie. Ella merecía a alguien con quien pudiera dormir por las noches sin el miedo a ser golpeada cuando menos lo esperase. No merecía a un borracho cuarentón como él, que no hacía nada de provecho con su vida.

Sacó una carta del bolsillo. Tenía planeado dársela en persona, pero ahora que estaba allí, sabía que querría intentarlo. Le pediría perdón, ella le perdonaría. Pasarían unos días, semanas o meses estupendos y, un buen día, algo malo pasaría otra vez. No podía ni quería llevar aquella carga.

Además de alcohólico y violento, cobarde, pensó con amargura.

Se acercó a Katniss y le habló al oído:

―Dale esto a Effie cuando termine ―le tendió el sobre.

Katniss miró la carta y luego a él con incredulidad.

―Te vas, ¿verdad? ―Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

A Haymitch le dolió el tono inculpador con el que se lo dijo. No se molestó en responder. ¿Para qué, si todos sabían la respuesta? Cuando ya no creía que iba a coger la carta, Katniss se la arrebató con un tirón y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

Peeta le puso una mano en el pecho, impidiendo que se fuera. Lo miró con gesto grave.

―Effie se merece mucho más que esto.

Haymitch apartó el brazo que lo retenía y se dirigió hacia la salida. Johanna lo miró, pero no le dijo nada.

―En eso estamos de acuerdo, chico.

Se dirigió a la estación de tren. El destino estaba de su parte ese día, pues había tren directo al 12. Estaba de su parte, o era un gran hijo de puta. Haymitch no sabría decirlo.

A medida que el tren se alejaba del Capitolio y de Effie, todos los hilos que sujetaban a Haymitch se rompieron. Todo aquello que lo mantenía cuerdo, sobrio y limpio por dentro desapareció.

Haymitch se levantó y se dirigió al mini-bar.

El whisky le supo a amargura, vergüenza y soledad.


	15. La carta

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **La carta**

Effie se despertó al notar que Haymitch se removía en sueños.

Se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró con preocupación. Evidentemente, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, pero ella no sabía si debía despertarlo o no. Se mordió el labio; Haymitch le había advertido que no se acercara a él cuando sufría esos ataques, pero parecía estar sufriendo mucho.

Se decidió cuando vio que empezaba a gritar. Gritaba como si estuvieran matándolo. Se llevaba las manos al cuello, en un intento de arrancarse ¿el qué? Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la frente empapada de sudor; se debatía contra un enemigo invisible. Parecía tan impotente…

Effie se arrodilló encima de la cama y se inclinó sobre él, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado.

―Haymitch ―lo llamó con suavidad. El hombre no pareció oírla, y lo que es peor: seguía gritando. Effie suspiró; tenía que conseguir que se despertara antes de que él despertara a toda la planta. De todos modos, sabía que ese método tan suave no serviría con él; ya lo había intentado en una ocasión y solo había conseguido despertarlo a gritos. Lo intentó otra vez, un poco más fuerte- ¡Haymitch!

El hombre gemía y se agitaba cada vez más, así que a riesgo de que después se enfadara con ella, lo cogió por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo. Lo último que vio fue un puño que se dirigía a su cara y la lanzaba hacia un lado con fuerza.

Después, sintió como la oscuridad se la tragaba.

 **···**

Esperó pacientemente a que el médico le limpiara el corte y se lo curara. En el Capitolio había productos que cerraban heridas en minutos y hacían desaparecer cualquier cicatriz (por suerte para ella), pero la impaciencia la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

―No se mueva, señorita Trinket ―repitió la médico por quinta vez.

Repiqueteó los dedos sobre la camilla de metal sobre la que estaba sentada y la doctora puso los ojos en blanco. La paciencia empezaba a agotársele a las dos.

No era para tanto, apenas era un rasguño. Y el dolor latente que sentía en el ojo empezaba a desaparecer gracias a esa bendita crema reparadora.

Finalmente, la doctora se apartó e inspeccionó la cara de Effie hasta que quedó satisfecha de los resultados.

―Debería decirle a su novio que entrara. Puedo recetarle algo para esas pesadillas ―le dijo.

Effie asintió agradecida, se bajó de la camilla de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio a Johanna apoyada en una pared y a Peeta y Katniss discutiendo en un rincón.

No se veía a Haymitch por ningún sitio. Tendría que buscarlo y aclarar las cosas. Decirle que no estaba enfadada.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, la pareja dejó súbitamente de discutir y se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado.

―¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Peeta, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

―Bien. No es como si hubiera estado a punto de morir. ―Sonrió, intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente. Nadie le devolvió la sonrisa―. ¿Y Haymitch? ―preguntó.

Empezaba a preocuparle tanta seriedad.

―Como una cuba a estas alturas, seguro ―graznó Johanna. No se había movido de dónde estaba, pero la miraba con una mezcla de rabia y pena que le decía a Effie que algo no iba bien.

Miró a Peeta y Katniss. No, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

―¿Dónde está Haymitch? ―exigió saber, esta vez sin sonreír. Algo en aquella habitación le gritaba que no tenía motivos para sonreír.

Katniss miró a Peeta con incomodidad, pero el chico asintió con la cabeza, los labios convertidos en una fina línea.

¿Qué se le estaba escapando a Effie?

Entonces, Katniss hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre arrugado. Se lo tendió. No había nada escrito, pero estaba cerrado. Effie miró a Katniss.

―¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, la voz medio rota. Nadie respondió―. ¿Qué… es… esto! –repitió, esta vez gritando.

―Se ha ido. ―La única lo suficiente valiente como para responder fue Johanna, pero la chica no se atrevió a mirarla esta vez.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

―¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Dónde? ―preguntó en apenas un susurro. No le salía la voz.

―Al 12 ―respondió Peeta con la misma voz con la que se habla a un animal herido.

Effie miró confundida a los allí presentes.

Se había ido al 12. Había vuelto a casa… Sin ella.

Sin despedirse.

Sin decir una palabra.

Sin comprobar si estaba bien.

Sin preguntarle si quería ir con él.

Porque quería ir con él. Una palabra, y hubiera hecho las maletas y se hubiera marchado a casa con él.

Pero no. Ni siquiera había tenido esa oportunidad.

Haymitch se había asegurado de no darse esa oportunidad a ninguno de los dos.

No entendía qué había pasado. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Más que bien. No le habían puesto nombre a lo que tenían porque ¿para qué? Si ellos estaban contentos con la situación, no necesitaban nada más.

Al parecer, uno de los dos no estaba tan contento con la situación.

Effie tuvo que afrontar una realidad que no había considerado hasta el momento: Haymitch no la amaba. Al menos, no como ella a él.

Se había cansado de ella y ante el menor signo de problemas, había huido sin perder el tiempo.

Ni mirar atrás.

Estrujó la carta entre sus manos, impotente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Lo único que le quedaba era un maldito trozo de papel y un sentimiento de completo e irremediable vacío en el pecho.


	16. ¿Para qué?

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **¿Para qué?**

Katniss y Peeta acordaron quedarse unos días más con Effie.

Por la mañana, ella iba a trabajar, pero por la tarde les llevaba a ver sitios importantes de la ciudad o de las afueras. Les contaba detalles interesantes de los lugares que visitaban o de lo último en lo que había trabajado, pero los dos chicos sabían que hablaba, pero no decía nada importante. "Estupendamente, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?" era la única respuesta que recibían. Eso y una sonrisa.

Ninguno mencionó a Haymitch en todo el tiempo que pasaron allí. No sabían exactamente cómo de fuertes eran los sentimientos de su antigua escolta por su antiguo mentor, pero no eran difíciles de adivinar. Con haberse fijado en la forma en que se miraban cuando estaban juntos, bastaba para saber que estaban enamorados.

Bueno, eso creían, hasta que Haymitch se marchó sin dar ninguna explicación. Peeta quería llamar por teléfono, saber qué había pasado, pero Katniss se lo impidió. La morena estaba furiosa con el hombre. No entendía qué le había pasado por la cabeza para abandonar a Effie así. Ella sabía lo que era perder a la gente que amas sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. No podía apoyar a alguien que prefería quedarse solo voluntariamente a estar con la persona a la que quería.

Cuando se marcharon, le hicieron prometer a Effie que llamaría.

―Por supuesto que sí ―les prometió con una sonrisa.

Si la hubieran conocido un poco menos, se hubieran marchado con total tranquilidad, pero aquella sonrisa perfectamente falsa contaba una historia diferente, una historia de vacío.

Cuando llegaron a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Katniss se fue directamente a casa de Haymitch.

―Katniss… ―advirtió Peeta, intuyendo que Haymitch no estaría en condiciones de mantener una conversación normal.

Katniss, como siempre, ignoró el aviso.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la casa sin ceremonias. La recibió un espectáculo bastante lamentable: Haymitch, tirado en el sofá, con una botella medio llena de vodka en la mano y un par de botellas vacías en el suelo; no se había cambiado de ropa ni afeitado en varios días, posiblemente desde que llegó. Se quedó en el lindar de la puerta; olía horriblemente mal en el interior.

―¿Por qué te fuiste? ―preguntó sin miramientos. No obtuvo respuesta. Siguió insistiendo-: Podrías haber esperado a que Effie se pusiera bien; o haber llamado, por lo menos, para preguntar cómo estaba.

Haymitch la miró como si le costara reconocerla. Bebió un largo trago de vodka.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó con desdén con voz ronca, sin apartar la vista de su botella.

Katniss lo miró con profundo desprecio.

―Te mereces pasar solo cada segundo de tu miserable existencia.

Salió de allí, pero llegó a oír la respuesta de Haymitch:

―Eso es _precisamente_ lo que quiero, preciosa.


	17. Seis años después

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **Seis años después**

Haymitch se despertó con el acostumbrado sabor agrio en la boca. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza; otro día que se había dormido en el sofá, en mala postura, además. Se levantó del sofá como pudo y se arrastró hasta las escaleras, trastabillando con las botellas que dejaba abandonadas en el suelo a medida que se vaciaban. Una chica de la ciudad iba de cuando en cuando a limpiar, pero Haymitch era más rápido bebiendo que ella limpiando, así que la casa estaba hecha una porquería aunque acabara de limpiarse unas horas atrás. No es que a él le importara mucho la limpieza doméstica, pero Peeta había insistido; era una forma, según él, de dar trabajo a alguien que lo necesitaba y de evitar que la casa pareciera un vertedero.

Se metió en la ducha y se quedó allí, dejando que el agua caliente fuera eliminando la suciedad y el sudor de su piel. Un dueño hecho un asco para una casa sucia; encajaba a la perfección con el entorno. Salió de la ducha con la piel enrojecida, pero al menos ya olía bien. Se miró en el espejo; la edad y la bebida empezaban a pasarle factura: tenía ojeras y bastantes canas, pero se disimulaban con la cabellera rubia que, por cierto, tenía que cortarse. Se afeitó, algo que no hacía desde hacía más de dos semanas. Ahora parecía casi normal. Por suerte para él y para los pocos que tenían que soportar su visión con bastante regularidad, por fuera no parecía estar ni la mitad de derruido que estaba por dentro.

Aquel era un día especial.

Peeta y Katniss iban a casarse. Aún faltaba un mes para la boda, pero al parecer había mucho que hacer: buscar el sitio idóneo, planear el banquete, organizar a los invitados, elegir el vestido luciría Katniss… Algo así le había contado Peeta, la verdad es que no había prestado mucha atención.

Y los novios habían encargado la planificación de la boda a la mejor: Effie Trinket.

Le habían comunicado su decisión de invitar a Effie cuando le anunciaron su compromiso, unos meses atrás. Haymitch ni siquiera había parpadeado. Desde que los vio declararse pareja oficial, supo que algún día se casarían. Y no podían no invitar a Effie, mucho menos por él. Effie era su amiga; Haymitch sabía que seguían manteniendo el contacto: la mujer había llamado una o dos veces al mes durante seis años. Ni una sola vez le habían preguntado si quería hablar con ella, ni le dijeron que ella deseaba hablar con él. Aquello tampoco le sorprendió.

A decir verdad, Haymitch sabía al cien por cien que la invitarían, pero no estaba tan seguro de recibir él mismo una invitación. Las cosas se enfriaron mucho al volver del Capitolio: Katniss estuvo casi un año sin dirigirle la palabra; Peeta era el único que se molestaba en saber si el hombre seguía con vida, pero sus ojos delataban que el enfado con él seguía latente. Un año después, Haymitch empezó a recibir sugerencias para pasarse a comer con ellos, pero aun así, desde entonces era raro que se pasara por casa de sus vecinos más de dos veces por semana.

A Haymitch le importaba poco. Estaba más que acostumbrado a la soledad; era la compañía lo que le parecía algo extraño.

En los últimos años, el Capitolio había invertido en trenes más rápidos y en la construcción de más vías de tren entre la capital y los distritos; ahora podías viajar al Capitolio un día y volver al día siguiente. Y no solo trenes de mercancías, también se habían habilitado más trenes de pasajeros, teniendo en cuenta que después de la guerra mucha gente se había cambiado de distrito o mudado a la capital.

Aquella mañana, Effie llegaba en un tren desde el Capitolio.

Johanna también iría en ese tren. Se quedarían en casa de Peeta y Katniss; aún faltaban la madre de Katniss y Annie, que también se alojarían allí. Había habitaciones suficientes, aunque estarían apretados. No obstante, ninguno le había pedido a Haymitch que acogiera a alguien en su casa, ni él se había ofrecido. La última vez que lo hizo las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

Se vistió y salió de su casa. Se sentó en las escaleras hasta que Peeta y Katniss salieron de la suya, cogidos de la mano.

Los dos parecían bastante sorprendidos de verlo.

―No sabía que vendrías ―señaló Peeta.

―Sí, ¿no es un poco temprano para ti? ―añadió Katniss con tono mordaz.

En los últimos años siempre se había dirigido a él con el mismo tono; el tono que emplearías con alguien a quien quieres perdonar pero no puedes hacerlo del todo. Haymitch, gran experto en ignorar, no había hecho una excepción con este hecho.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso a su altura. Siguieron andando en silencio. Katniss lo miró de reojo.

―Al menos no hueles a whisky.

―Ahora podría pasar por alguien normal, ¿verdad? ―dijo él, fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

Llegaron a la estación y Haymitch se sentía nervioso. No, nervioso no… Ansioso, rectificó. No sabía cómo sería su reencuentro con Effie. No había recibido noticia de ella desde que se marchó. Ni una llamada (había dejado el teléfono conectado por si acaso) ni un mensaje a través de Peeta (Katniss probablemente lo mandaría al infierno). No es que tuviera nada que objetar: ella estaba en su perfecto derecho de no querer saber nada más de él. Pero claro, aquello le dejaba en la incómoda situación de no saber qué decirle o cómo actuar cuando llegara.

Por eso, cogió aire cuando el tren entró en la estación. Haymitch estaba unos pasos por detrás de la pareja. Eran ellos quienes debían recibir a sus invitadas. Él había ido más que nada por acelerar el proceso de encontrarse con Effie.

Se abrió una puerta unos metros más allá y descendió una chica joven con el pelo cortísimo teñido de un rojo coral y la mirada un tanto asustada. ¿Quién demonios es esa?, se preguntó Haymitch. Obviamente era capitolina: nadie más llevaría el pelo de ese color. ¿Otra invitada a la boda?

No tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas, porque la aparición de Johanna llamó su atención. El tiempo no había pasado por aquella chica: seguía igual de delgada y atlética que la última vez que la había visto. Sonrió cuando vio a Katniss y Peeta, pero le dedicó a él una sonrisa torcida. A Haymitch no le gustó nada aquella sonrisa.

―Bueno, bueno, esperad y veréis ―dijo, soltando una carcajada mientras se hacía a un lado.

Haymitch contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Effie. Seguía igual de guapa que siempre: se había dejado crecer el pelo, que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta; iba subida a unos tacones verde oscuro, a conjunto con una falda un tono más oscuro y una blusa blanca.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo se paró. En un instante miles de sentimientos que no podían expresarse con palabras fluyeron entre los dos. Haymitch no estaba seguro de que fueran todos buenos. La vio coger aire súbitamente entre unos labios rojo oscuro y mirarlo con cierto reproche y ¿miedo? Pero pronto apartó la vista de él y alargó la mano hacia el interior del tren.

Una mano más pequeña se cogió a la suya, y del interior del tren apareció una niña pequeña, pulcramente vestida y con una diadema en el pelo rubio.

Haymitch oyó a alguien ahogar una exclamación, pero no pudo discernir quién había sido. Su cerebro estaba concentrado en intentar desbloquear qué era lo que no encajaba allí.

La niña se giró a mirarlos. Haymitch se fijó en que tenía los ojos azules.

Effie tenía una hija rubia, de unos cinco años y con los ojos azules.

La miró con más detenimiento. No eran azules… Tenían matices grises.

Los mismos ojos de un azul grisáceo que le devolvían la mirada cada vez que se miraba en un espejo.


	18. Elizabeth Trinket

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **Elizabeth Trinket**

El día en que Effie recibió la llamada de Katniss anunciando su boda con Peeta tuvo sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, no podía concebir un final más feliz para aquella pareja. Los dos se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo, y un poco más. Habían demostrado una fortaleza increíble para dos personas tan jóvenes que habían sufrido tanto. Effie tenía el firme convencimiento de que el amor no te completa (nadie está incompleto), pero sí ayuda a sanar.

Pero una parte ínfima de su interior estaba entrando en pánico. Había conseguido ocultar su secreto durante seis años. Un secreto que cada día crecía más fuerte y hermoso, por cierto. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada se pasó un día entero llorando. Después de que Haymitch la abandonara, no se creía capaz de querer a nadie. Tenía el corazón demasiado roto para amar a la pequeña criatura que crecía en su interior. Había pensado seriamente en darla en adopción cuando diera a luz, pero cuando la sujetó en sus brazos, simplemente fue incapaz.

Ser madre soltera era duro. Agotador. Los primeros meses estuvo a punto de caer en una tremenda depresión. La niña se pasaba la noche llorando y Effie no sabía qué tenía. Los médicos le habían dicho que eso era normal, que muchos niños lloraban todas las noches durante meses enteros, pero Effie simplemente estaba agotada. Gracias al cielo, Plutarch (que la había apoyado durante todo el embarazo) contrató a una niñera que la ayudara con el bebé.

Así, un día Effie abrió la puerta y se vio a una Vera adolescente que por aquella época llevaba el pelo azul en vez de rojo intenso, dispuesta a ocuparse de la niña cuando ella no pudiera. A partir de entonces todo fue mucho mejor. Cuando la niña cumplió tres años, empezó a ir a una guardería, pero Effie le pidió a Vera que se quedara con ellas (la niña le había cogido mucho cariño) y le ofreció trabajar con ella como su ayudante (la chica había demostrado un talento y un entusiasmo desbordante por su trabajo).

Había decidido esperar a que Elizabeth creciera un poco más para contarle quién era su padre. Tenía también planeado llevarla al distrito 12 (previo aviso a al padre de la niña, para así ahorrarse sorpresas desagradables). Pero la boda de Katniss y Peeta lo había adelantado todo. Effie se había sentido honrada porque le pidieran que fuera la organizadora, pero eso adelantaba sus planes un par de años.

Suspiró. No podía atrasar lo inevitable: no podía ausentarse un mes y dejar a su hija sola en la capital, así que la única solución era llevársela con ella. Vera también iría, por supuesto: necesitaba su ayuda. Por eso, cuando ese día Vera volvió a su casa después de recoger a Elizabeth de la escuela, Effie dijo:

―Cariño ―Su hija la miró con esos ojos tan dolorosamente grises―, ¿te apetece que vayamos a conocer a unas personas?

―¿Son tus amigos? ―preguntó la niña inocentemente. Effie le había hablado de ellos en numerosas ocasiones, incluso le había enseñado fotos.

Effie acarició el pelo de su hija con ternura.

―Sí, cielo, mis amigos se casan y mamá y tía Vera tienen que preparar la boda. ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! ―La niña se puso a aplaudir y a dar saltitos de alegría.

La mañana que cogieron el tren que las llevaría al 12, Effie había tenido que tomarse tres valerianas, y ninguna le había surgido efecto. Estaba nerviosa. También tenía miedo. Era una mezcla horrible de sentimientos. Para distraerse, se había pasado todo el camino hasta el 7, donde recogerían a Johanna, discutiendo detalles e ideas sobre el vestido de Katniss.

―¿Y por qué no blanco? ―preguntó Vera, frunciendo el ceño.

Effie negó con la cabeza.

―Demasiados malos recuerdos ―explicó vagamente. El blanco recordaba a las rosas de Snow. Effie sabía que Katniss no querría casarse de ese color.

―Hmm, si la boda es el tres de abril ―Vera tomaba notas en una libreta frenéticamente―, me preocupa que el tiempo no acompañe…

De repente, el tren se paró. Effie miró por la ventana; habían llegado al 7.

A los pocos minutos, la compuerta de su compartimento se abrió y Johanna Mason apareció en el lindar. Se había dejado crecer el pelo por debajo de los hombros, cortado a capas. Las miró sin decir palabra y cuando posó la mirada en Elizabeth, Effie contuvo el aliento, a la espera de su reacción. La chica se limitó a enarcar una ceja, sonreír levemente y sentarse en un asiento libre.

A partir de ese momento, pasaron el resto del viaje en un silencio ligeramente incómodo, roto ocasionalmente por algún comentario de Vera y por el rasgar de los lápices de colores de Elizabeth contra el papel. A su hija le encantaba pintar. Effie tenía la mitad de las paredes del salón repletas de dibujos enmarcados. A veces, cuando Effie tenía un rato libre, se sentaba en el sofá a contemplar cómo Lizzy pintaba, tirada en el suelo. Eran unos momentos preciosos que Effie atesoraba en la memoria.

Johanna, recostada en su silla, miraba a su hija fijamente. De pronto, se giró hacia ella.

―Debe de ser un poco incómodo ―dijo―. Que tenga esos ojos, digo.

Effie se removió incómoda en su silla. No quería tener esa conversación delante de la niña. Elizabeth levantó los ojos grises de su dibujo y las miró, curiosa. La niña era muy inteligente, tanto que a Effie no le preocupaba excesivamente que perdiera un mes de colegio, ya que iba una clase por delante de los niños de su edad. Y también era muy intuitiva. Tendría que contarle la verdad sobre su padre en los próximos días, antes de que empezara a hacer preguntas.

Antes de que alguien sacara a relucir de quién había heredado esos ojos grises, tan característicos de la Veta.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren del 12, a Effie le temblaban las manos. El tren fue deteniéndose poco a poco. Vera le dio un apretón suave en el brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Nunca le había contado quién era el padre de Lizzy, pero era un secreto a voces. Todo el mundo sabía de la relación (si es que podía llamarlo así) que Haymitch y ella habían mantenido durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron en el Capitolio. Vera había tenido el tacto de no sacar el tema nunca. Era una chica muy atolondrada para ciertas cosas, pero tenía una gran sensibilidad. Effie la apreciaba enormemente. No sabía qué habría hecho sin ella. Y sin Plutarch, a decir verdad. El hombre le había dado todas las vacaciones que había necesitado cuando nació su hija, y ahora que tenía la boda, le había dicho que no tuviera prisa por volver. No en vano era el padrino de Lizzy.

Vera bajó la primera, seguida de Johanna.

―Bueno, bueno, esperad y veréis ―oyó decir a esta última. La fulminó con la mirada. Siempre actuaba como si no le importara nada y todo fuera muy gracioso. Pues Effie no se reía.

Bajó del tren. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo, lo primero que vio fue a Katniss, cogida de la mano de Peeta, sonriendo ambos. Cuando miró más allá, se quedó sin aliento. Hacía tanto tiempo…

Haymitch había envejecido. Temía que no solo los años lo hubieran tratado mal, porque lucía la misma cara que alguien con resaca. Cómo no, había vuelto a la bebida. Aun así, cuando lo miraba, veía los ojos de su hija, y no podía odiarlo.

¡Lizzy! Se había quedado tan descolocada que había olvidado que su hija iba detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia el interior del vagón y alargó una mano, que su hija tomó. La miró con preocupación, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, nada volvería a ser igual.

Miró de reojo a Haymitch. El hombre tenía la mirada clavada en la niña. Casi podía oír cómo su cerebro hacía cálculos e intentaba asimilar la información. Si albergaba alguna duda, Effie sabía que nada más ver sus ojos en la niña, todo quedaría muy claro.

Los novios no parecían menos sorprendidos: Katniss miraba a la niña con la boca entreabierta y Peeta tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Effie hizo las presentaciones. Vera parecía casi tan inquieta como los otros: no había salido del Capitolio en su vida, estar en un Distrito era toda una aventura. Effie miró a su hija.

―Lizzy, cariño, estos son Katniss, Peeta… ―Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa bastante incómoda, pero Peeta se puso de cuclillas, sonriendo, y le tendió una mano a la niña, quien se la estrechó solemnemente― y Haymitch.

Hacía seis años que no decía su nombre en voz alta. El hombre pareció salir de su estupor en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Miró a Effie un segundo y luego a la niña de nuevo. Aún no había despegado la mirada de ella.

―Hola, preciosa ―saludó, sin moverse del sitio, a más de un metro de distancia de ellas.

Effie se sintió ligeramente molesta porque llamara ‹‹preciosa›› a su hija. También la llamó así a ella durante un tiempo. Parecía ser un apelativo cariñoso, pero si hubiera sentido algún cariño hacia ella, no se hubiera ido. Se obligó a reprimir sus emociones: no quería montar una escena allí, delante de todos. No por algo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás. No por algo de lo que se había convencido a sí misma que no le importaba.

Effie miró a la niña con nerviosismo, pero su hija sonrió y saludó con un ‹‹Hola››.

―¿Nos podemos ir ya o pensáis quedaros a dormir aquí? ―soltó Johanna, sonriendo de lado. Parecía estar pasándoselo de lo lindo.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, Effie llamó a Vera.

―Lizzy, ¿quieres ir con Vera? ―La niña asintió y se cogió de la mano de la joven.

Effie se quedó ligeramente rezagada. Haymitch la imitó, poniéndose a su altura, pero dejando un metro entre ellos. Empezaron a caminar, sin decir nada. Haymitch fue el primero en hablar.

―Así que… ―Effie lo miró. Si tenía intención de preguntarle si era hija suya, podía ahorrárselo. Pero en vez de eso, el hombre dijo― ¿Elizabeth, eh? Bonito nombre.

―Un clásico, pero pensé que sería un buen nombre. ―¿En serio estaban manteniendo aquella conversación tan tonta?

Haymitch asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. No dijo nada más hasta cinco minutos después.

―Y, ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños? ―preguntó casualmente.

―El nueve de octubre ―respondió Effie―. Nació con dos meses de antelación ―aclaró.

―Hmm. ―Haymitch volvió a quedarse callado.

Aquella era la conversación más incómoda que Effie (y probablemente, Haymitch) había tenido en su vida. Por suerte, ya se acercaban a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Cuando ya casi estaban cerca de la casa de Haymitch, este dijo:

―Es muy guapa. ―Effie sonrió. No podía negarlo―. Se parece a ti ―añadió, mirándola a los ojos. Effie apartó la vista, dolida por los recuerdos que la asaltaron. Volvió a mirar a Haymitch antes de seguir hasta la casa vecina.

―Sí, pero tiene tus ojos.

Haymitch entró en su casa, cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cocina. Apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa. Se sentía mareado, y eso que ese día no había bebido.

Tenía una hija.

Una hija de cinco años y medio.

Una hija con Effie.

Abrió el armario de la cocina, donde guardaba el alcohol. Sacó todas las botellas que le quedaban, un total de siete. Le quitó el tapón a una. La cocina se llenó del familiar aroma a whiskey. Haymitch levantó la botella y puso el licor dorado delante de sus ojos. Entonces, se acercó al fregadero y vertió el líquido, que se coló por la tubería. Repitió el mismo proceso con las seis botellas restantes.

Ahora que tenía una hija, no podía permitirse el lujo de estar borracho todo el día. No quería que su hija viera esa faceta suya.

Quería ser digno de ella.


	19. Algo más

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **Algo más**

La cena de ese día fue la más incómoda que todos los allí reunidos habían tenido en su vida.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos contra los platos y el de siete personas masticando y tragando. Nadie sabía qué decir para romper el hielo. Haymitch sabía que era por él y por Effie. Debería intentar decir algo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su hija.

Haymitch sabía que era de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien, pero no podía evitarlo. Era preciosa: tenía unos ojos enormes, enmarcados por unas pestañas y cejas de color rubio oscuro. El pelo, de un rubio dorado, le caía en ondas hasta media espalda. Estaba sentada muy recta en la silla, y cortaba la carne con una habilidad inusual para su corta edad. La niña era la que tenía mejores modales en la mesa, a excepción de su madre, por supuesto.

―Bueno… ―La chica que había venido con Effie fue la primera en hablar―. ¿Y cuándo os comprometisteis?

La mitad pareció aliviado porque alguien sacara un tema de conversación. Peeta y Katniss se miraron, sonrientes.

―Hace ocho meses.

La chica los miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros, emocionada. Era una mezcla de niña pequeña y cachorrito, siempre mirándolo todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

―¡Enhorabuena! ¿Puedo ver el anillo? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―No-no le compré ningún anillo ―confesó Peeta, algo avergonzado.

Haymitch ahogó la risa, camuflándola en una tos. A la pobre chica se le borró la sonrisa y empezó a enrojecerse hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron del mismo color que su pelo.

―Lo siento. ―La chica se encogió en la silla y bajó la mirada a su plato. No volvería a hablar en lo que quedaba de noche.

―Esto no es el Capitolio, ya ves. ―Johanna sonreía de lado, divertida.

―No pasa nada ―dijo Katniss en tono desenfadado. Su brazo se movió por debajo de la mesa, para coger la mano de Peeta, presumiblemente. La pareja se sonrió―. Nunca he sido de llevar joyas. Ni vestidos ―añadió.

―Ni tacones ―intervino Effie― ¡Y no hablemos de maquillaje!

Haymitch la miró; casi había sonado como la Effie de los viejos tiempos. La que se volvía loca si ponían los pies encima de la mesa. Seguro que seguía haciéndolo, pensó Haymitch.

―¡Oh, vamos, no es culpa mía! ―Katniss intentó justificarse―. Aún me acuerdo de la pesadilla que viví cuando me hiciste ponerme aquellos horribles tacones para practicar. ¡Las peores horas de mi vida!

―Exagerada ―desdeñó Effie con un movimiento de mano.

―Mamá siempre se queja de los zapatos cuando llega a casa.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la niña, que parecía muy ocupada en cortar las judías en trocitos exactamente iguales. Era la primera niña a la que Haymitch veía comerse unas verduras sin rechistar. Effie la miraba con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir.

―No es cier… ―Haymitch la vio intentando negarlo, pero la mirada que le dirigió su hija bastó para que no terminara la frase. Los niños siempre decían la verdad-. ¡Vale, es cierto! ―admitió―. ¡Pero son muy elegantes!

La niña se giró hacia Peeta, que la miró con una sonrisa. El chico parecía embelesado con ella.

―Mamá dice que cocinas muy bien ―dijo la niña, muy seria. Lo miró con esos grandes ojos grises, antes de continuar―. ¿Me haces un pastel? ―pidió como si nada.

―¡Elizabeth! –regañó su madre.

―Por favor ―añadió la niña, con una sonrisa mitad ángel, mitad diablillo.

Effie se llevó una mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Haymitch de reojo. El hombre sonreía abiertamente, pero cuando vio que ella lo miraba, se mordió el labio y volvió a su cena, fingiendo seriedad.

Lizzy, bajo toda esa apariencia de niña buena y calmada, escondía un carácter fuerte y rebelde. Por mucho que a Effie le doliera reconocerlo, Lizzy era tan indomable como su padre.

―Claro ―aseguró Peeta―. Mañana, si quieres, te enseño cómo los hago.

Effie le sonrió, agradecida.

Una de sus mayores preocupaciones era que su hija se aburriera mientras ella trabajaba, pero seguro que entre todos podían mantenerla entretenida. Torció el gesto al asimilar que eso incluía también a Haymitch. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él. No pensaba dejar a su hija cerca de un hombre que bebía más que hablaba.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Haymitch querría pasar tiempo con su hija. No es que eso le preocupara: ella y su hija habían estado solas los últimos seis años y se las habían arreglado muy bien. Effie no necesitaba a Haymitch para nada, pero quería darle la oportunidad de conocer a la niña. Bajo ciertas condiciones, claro. Pero no quería que la niña se encariñara demasiado con ella y luego se llevara una decepción. No sería el primer padre que no quería a un hijo. Effie lo había experimentado de primera mano.

Después de cenar, Effie bañó a la niña, le puso el pijama y la acostó. Compartían una de las habitaciones de invitados (gracias al cielo que la casa era enorme). Arropó a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que miraba a su hija.

―¿Qué te parecen mis amigos, cariño? ―preguntó. Su hija tenía una intuición infalible a la hora de juzgar la naturaleza de las personas.

La niña pareció pensárselo durante un segundo.

―Me gustan ―afirmó finalmente. Frunció el ceño―. Pero el hombre más mayor me miraba mucho.

Effie suspiró. Ella (y todo el mundo) se había dado cuenta de que Haymitch había estado más pendiente de la niña que de su cena. Effie le apartó un mechón rubio de la frente.

―Le diré que es de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien. ―Effie le guiñó un ojo y la niña soltó una risita.

Era la primera lección que había enseñado a su hija cuando, dos años antes, se había quedado mirando fijamente a una mujer mayor y había soltado: ‹‹Mamá, ¿por qué esa señora lleva un pelo tan feo?››. A Effie le había costado sus buenos diez minutos disculparse con la mujer, que se había indignado profundamente. Al final, Effie se hartó y le espetó: ‹‹¿Sabe qué? Mi hija tiene razón: lleva usted un peinado horrible›› y se fue de allí rápidamente, antes de que la mujer la reconociera y la denunciara.

―Da igual, me cae bien. ―Por supuesto que sí, pensó Effie. Haymitch sabe ser encantador―. ¿Por qué nunca han venido a verte, mami? ―preguntó la niña, no sin cierto pesar.

―Bueno… Cada uno tiene sus cosas. La vida es difícil ―Miró a la niña; el entendimiento brillaba en su mirada―. Buenas noches, cariño.

―Buenas noches, mami. ―Lizzy bostezó, cerró los ojos y se puso de lado, mirando hacia la puerta. Parecía un ángel.

Bajó al comedor. Vaciló al entrar: solo había un sitio libre en el sofá, y era al lado de Haymitch. Compórtate como la adulta que eres, Effie. Se acercó con porte digno y se sentó a su lado, pero lo más alejada posible de él. No podía. Simplemente no podía tenerlo tan cerca.

―Así que… ―Peeta fue el primero en sacar el tema. Effie cerró los ojos. Sabía que preguntarían, pero no sabía si era capaz de responder a las preguntas―. Una hija, ¿eh? ―Katniss le dio un codazo, pero Peeta la miró, justificándose―. ¿Qué? Tarde o temprano alguien tenía que decirlo.

―No es como si no fuera evidente que tenía una hija en cuanto bajó del tren, listo ― respondió Johanna en tono sarcástico.

Effie percibió que Haymitch se removía en su sitio, incómodo.

―Parece muy buena niña, Effie ―intervino Katniss, intentando arreglar la situación.

―¡Oh, pero no sabéis cómo lloraba al principio! ―Effie fulminó con la mirada a Vera, pero esta no pilló la indirecta―. Pero Effie siempre me decía: ‹‹Es lo que tiene ser madre soltera: duermes poco››.

Effie carraspeó significativamente; la chica se calló. Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se puso roja de la vergüenza.

―No es para tanto ―replicó Effie, quitándole hierro al asunto.

―Podrías haber pedido ayuda, ¿sabes? ―Effie miró incrédula a Haymitch. Ahí estaba el tono de reproche. Sabía que al final saldría el resentimiento. Sabía que al final le echaría en cara el no haberle contado que iba a ser padre.

―Sí, bueno, todos tomamos nuestras decisiones. ―Effie se levantó de golpe. No podía soportar aquello―. Tú decidiste marcharte y yo decidí no arrastrarme detrás de ti. Ya ves, así es la vida ―dijo, dedicándole una mirada dolida. Salió de la habitación antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas delante de todo el mundo.

Effie se encerró en el baño, ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar al que huir: en su habitación estaba su hija y las demás estaban ocupadas. Bajó la tapa del váter y se sentó encima. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos como si no quisiera que nadie la viera. Como si así pudiera ocultarse del mundo. Creía que sería capaz de afrontar aquello como una persona adulta. Creía ser capaz de mostrarse indiferente ante el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño. Que podía presentarse allí con su maquillaje impecable, subida a sus tacones, y eso la haría olvidar todas las noches que se había pasado llorando cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Se secó las lágrimas. Peeta y Katniss no se merecían todo aquel drama. Y menos cuando estaban a punto de casarse. Se miró al espejo. El desastre que habían provocado sus lágrimas ya no tenía solución, así que cogió una toallita húmeda y empezó a quitárselo con lentitud. Cuando terminó, salió del baño intentando no hacer ruido y se metió en su habitación. Se puso el camisón en silencio, a oscuras, y se metió en la cama con la esperanza de que el día siguiente las cosas fueran mejor.

La mañana siguiente, Haymitch estaba sentado en la cocina, mirando a la nada. La taza de café seguía intacta, delante de él.

La puerta de su casa se abrió, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Katniss apareció con dos magdalenas de chocolate en cada mano. Se sentó enfrente de Haymitch y dejó las magdalenas encima de la mesa, entre los dos. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio un buen rato.

Haymitch suspiró.

―Mira, preciosa, si vienes a decirme que me disculpe…

―No –cortó Katniss. Haymitch la miró, sorprendido. Esperaba que viniera a gritarle―. Peeta acaba de hornearlas ―dijo, señalando las magdalenas― y pensé que te gustaría probar una antes de que Johanna y tu hija arrasen con todas.

A Haymitch seguía sonándole raro eso de ‹‹tu hija››. Hacía dos días, lo único que tenía era muchas botellas de alcohol y una resaca crónica. Cogió una magdalena y le quitó el envoltorio. Le dio un mordisco; estaba deliciosa, como todo lo que preparaba Peeta. Katniss lo imitó, y se quedaron allí sentados, comiéndose una magdalena cada uno en silencio. Formaban una estampa curiosa. Nunca habían sido de compartir cosas ni charlar por el simple placer de la compañía del otro. Por eso, Haymitch no se sorprendió cuando la morena volvió a romper el silencio.

―Mira, Haymitch, me ayudaste más veces de las que quisiera admitir. Nos salvaste la vida, y siempre te estaré agradecida.

―¿Pero? ―preguntó. Siempre que una mujer hablaba así, había un ‹‹pero››.

―Me costó mucho perdonarte que te marcharas así. Incluso discutí con Peeta por vuestra culpa ―Haymitch sonrió; Peeta, el eterno conciliador―, pero al final lo he entendido: no es problema mío. Sois dos adultos con un pasado difícil, pero es cosa vuestra si queréis arreglarlo o preferís no miraros a la cara nunca más. ―Era evidente lo mucho que le costaba admitir lo que estaba diciendo―. Aun así, sé que si no lo arregláis, os arrepentiréis toda la vida. Aunque sea por la hija que tenéis en común ―añadió.

―Al final resultará que sí sabes llegar a la gente ―dijo él.

Katniss sonrió y bajó la mirada.

―No es verdad. Lo que pasa es que somos muy parecidos y sabes cómo pienso ―Se levantó―. Por cierto, Effie tiene que tomarnos las medidas. Cosas de la boda y eso.

Haymitch resopló.

―Con lo tranquilo que estaba yo cuando no querías saber nada del panadero…

―¿Sabes que sigo siendo igual de buena lanzando cuchillos, verdad? ―insinuó ella, enarcando una ceja.

―Pasable ―desestimó Haymitch con un movimiento de mano.

―¿Vienes o qué? ―preguntó Katniss, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Haymitch se levantó pesadamente. Qué remedio, pensó.

Haymitch, Johanna y Peeta estaban en el comedor, esperando su turno para entrar a la pequeña habitación que Effie y su ayudante habían transformado en salón de costura.

―¿Se puede saber qué hacen? ―preguntó Johanna impacientemente, que daba vueltas por la habitación. La chica parecía un animal enjaulado.

―Es la novia, es normal que tarden más. ―Peeta se había resignado hacía rato.

―Ya se sabe ―dijo Haymitch―, la novia es lo más importante en una boda. Los demás estamos para adornar.

―Especialmente el novio ―añadió Peeta, riendo.

En ese momento, la novia apareció por la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausta. Haymitch se levantó y se dirigió hacia el estudio improvisado. Dentro, Effie tomaba apuntes en una libreta mientras Vera pasaba muestras y más muestras de telas. Cuando entró, Effie lo miró un segundo y volvió a su libreta.

―Vera, ¿puedes ir a mirar qué hace Lizzy? ―dijo casualmente―. Y luego haz pasar a Johanna a su habitación y tómale las medidas, por favor.

Vera los miró alternativamente, asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a salir de allí, tropezando con la puerta en el proceso. Haymitch reprimió una carcajada.

―¿Dónde la encontraste? Parece un cervatillo asustado.

Effie dejó la libreta y el lápiz encima de la mesa y lo miró.

―Era mi niñera antes de ser mi ayudante. Parece un poco…―Vaciló al buscar un calificativo― despistada, pero es muy buena en lo que hace. Solo le hace falta un poco más de confianza en ella misma.

―Cuando no tropieza con cosas. ―Haymitch se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de la mesa de cualquier modo.

―Cuando no tropieza con cosas ―confirmó Effie. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente hacia arriba.

Haymitch se acercó a la mujer, dejando unos pasos de separación entre ellos. Effie acortó la distancia.

―Levanta los brazos. ―Haymitch obedeció y ella le pasó un metro por la cintura―. Bájalos. ―Se colocó a su espalda y le midió los hombros. Cuando se puso a su misma altura y le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello, Haymitch no pudo evitar mirarla. Estaba tan cerca... Intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo, antes de que ella rompiera el contacto visual―. Ya está ―dijo, anotando las medidas en la libreta.

―¿Ya está? ―preguntó Haymitch. No sabía qué demonios habían estado haciendo con Katniss para tardar tanto.

Effie se mordió el labio.

―Ya tenía tus medidas guardadas, solo quería comprobarlas. Y darte esto. ―Sacó un trozo de papel amarillento de entre las páginas de la libreta.

Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos cuando reconoció lo que era. Su carta. La carta que le había escrito cuando se fue del Capitolio, seis años atrás.

Effie se la tendió. Haymitch se quedó mirando su mano unos segundos antes de cogerla. Habría jurado que temblaba ligeramente.

―No la abriste. ―No era una pregunta.

Effie se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa. Sus ojos azul cielo reflejaban una tristeza y un dolor que no pasaron desapercibidos para Haymitch. Y sabía que él era el responsable.

―Creía que me merecía algo más que una carta ―confesó, mirando el techo. Por favor, que no llore, pensó Haymitch. No podría soportarlo. Ya se sentía bastante culpable sin verla llorar.

―Yo también creía que merecías algo más ―susurró él.

‹‹Algo mejor que yo››, estuvo a punto de decir.

Effie lo miró y soltó un suspiro cansado.

―No eras tú quien debía decidirlo, Haymitch.

―Puede que tengas razón ―confesó él antes de irse.

En vez de volver al comedor, abandonó la casa. Necesitaba estar solo. La soledad y él se llevaban de maravilla.

Miró el sobre; el tiempo lo había amarilleado y vuelto más frágil. Lo rompió en dos, luego en cuatro. Fue rompiéndolo hasta que no quedaron más que cuadraditos diminutos, y luego dejó que el viento se llevara los pedazos.


	20. Supongo que sí, preciosa

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **Supongo que sí, preciosa**

Faltaban tres semanas para la boda y Effie empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Tenía veintiún días para diseñar, coser y probar ropa para los novios, la madre de Katniss, Johanna, Haymitch, Vera, Annie y su hijo. Menos mal que había sido previsora y había escogido su conjunto y el de su hija antes de venir. Había mandado traerlos desde el Capitolio junto con las telas y las máquinas de coser que necesitarían. Aun así, era demasiada gente en muy poco tiempo. Tendría que haber sido más previsora.

Entre ella y Vera habían diseñado ya el vestido de la novia, solo quedaba elegir el color. Effie dejó a Vera con el diseño del vestido de Johanna y bajó las escaleras, acompañada por su hija, a preguntar a Katniss sobre el color. Cuando entró en la cocina, Peeta y Katniss estaban charlando tranquilamente mientras desayunaban. Nada más verlos, Lizzy echó a correr. Peeta, sonriendo, la cogió al vuelo y la levantó. La niña se había encariñado enormemente con el rubio, pero, ¿quién no lo haría? Por la sonrisa que lucía él, sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Peeta sería muy buen padre.

―Supongo que has venido a echarme de aquí, ¿verdad?

―Cosas de la novia ―se disculpó Effie.

―¿Quieres que vayamos al jardín a jugar? ―preguntó él a la niña. Lizzy asintió con entusiasmo. Le encantaba jugar con las ocas de Haymitch (sí, seguía teniendo a esos bichos infernales campando por los alrededores de la casa).

Cuando las mujeres se quedaron solas, Effie sacó un muestrario de telas y colores y lo abrió encima de la mesa.

―Como el blanco queda descartado ―Katniss lo confirmó con un asentimiento firme de cabeza―, había pensado en elegir algún color pastel… ―Katniss la miró significativamente―. O mejor no ―dijo, pasando rápidamente esa sección―. ¿Qué te parecería casarte de verde?

―Vale ―dijo Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros.

Effie abrió por la página de tonos de verde y se lo tendió.

―Obviamente no tenemos todos los colores aquí, pero si los encargo hoy, llegarán mañana. ―Katniss miraba los colores con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan?

―Sí, es que… No sabía que existían tantos tonos de verde.

Effie soltó una carcajada.

―Bienvenida a la industria de la moda. Tenemos todos los colores imaginables y algunos más. ¿Sabías que han inventado un negro más oscuro que el negro?

―No se lo digas a Johanna o se negará a asistir a la boda si no es vestida de ese color. ―Pasó los dedos por las telas―. No sé, Effie. Tú me conoces; no me gustan las cosas complicadas. ―Se detuvo en un verde claro―. ¿Qué te parece este?

Effie lo analizó rápidamente y dio el visto bueno.

―Combinarás a la perfección con el paisaje.

Habían decidido que se casarían en la pradera que había en la Aldea. Después de despejar los escombros, la hierba había vuelto a crecer y quedaba un terrero bastante amplio, perfecto para la ceremonia y el banquete.

Desde fuera les llegaban las risas de Lizzy, que corría detrás de una oca. Effie sonrió, pero Katniss no la imitó. Effie había notado que la chica se comportaba de forma rara siempre que su hija estaba cerca.

―No es que no me guste tu hija ―soltó de repente. Effie la miró sorprendida. La morena carraspeó antes de continuar―, es que… ―Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Peeta y la niña estaban recogiendo algunas flores del jardín.

―No pasa nada, cariño ―dijo Effie. Entendía que no a todo el mundo le gustaban los niños; no todos tenían el carácter o la paciencia. Ella misma había asegurado que no quería tener hijos años atrás.

―Se parece mucho a Prim ―susurró Katniss con voz estrangulada.

Effie apretó los labios; era cierto. Lizzy, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises, se parecía muchísimo a la hermana pequeña de Katniss. Effie alargó el brazo y cogió la mano de Katniss. Le dio un ligero apretón.

―Lo sé.

Katniss la miró, con un brillo de pánico en los ojos.

―No sé si seré capaz de tener hijos ―confesó―. Sé que Peeta quiere tenerlos, pero yo… No…no me veo preparada. ―Sonaba tan desesperada que Effie acercó su silla a la de ella y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

―Oh, cariño, nadie lo está. Los últimos meses de mi embarazo, tenía pesadillas horribles cada noche. Soñaba que me arrebataban a mi hija y se la llevaban a los Juegos del Hambre. La veía, llorando y llamándome, perdida en el bosque. Me despertaba gritando y llorando. ―Nunca le había contado aquello a nadie―. Empeoré tanto que tuve que ir a un psicólogo y tomar medicación. La cosa mejoró un poco cuando Elizabeth nació, pero luego me aterraba despertarme un día y descubrir que había dejado de respirar durante la noche. Cada vez que se caía o tropezaba con algo, mi corazón se paraba. A veces, me despertaba en medio de la noche e iba a su habitación a comprobar si estaba allí. Si estaba allí. ―Katniss se había incorporado y la miraba atentamente―. Cuando le dijiste a Coin que nunca podrían garantizar tu seguridad, tenías razón. Nadie está nunca completamente a salvo. Puedes tomar ciertas precauciones, pero no tenerlo todo bajo control. ―Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Katniss―. Pero te aseguro que vale la pena. No cambiaría estos últimos seis años por nada del mundo.

El sonido de la puerta que daba al jardín las interrumpió al abrirse. Katniss carraspeó y Effie se recompuso rápidamente, recibiendo con una sonrisa a su hija, que llegaba con un ramo de flores silvestres en la mano. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio.

―¡Mamá, mamá, mira qué flores más bonitas! ―Effie las cogió y se las acercó a la nariz. Olían a primavera―. ¿Puedo llevárselas a Haymitch? ―La pregunta descolocó a Effie. A pesar de que Haymitch apenas compartía unas pocas horas con ellos al día, la niña parecía haberse encariñado con él. ¿Sospecharía la verdad?

―Claro, cielo ―intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa tensa. Miró a Peeta―. ¿Puedes…?

―Claro. ―El chico cogió a la niña de la mano y los dos salieron de la casa.

Para distraerse, Effie empezó a discutir el número de invitados con Katniss. Si por la novia fuera, solo estarían Peeta y ella, pero Effie tuvo que discrepar. Una boda es un evento social y como tal, se realiza por y para la gente. ¡Una boda no era una boda de verdad si solo asistían los novios!

En aquel momento apareció Peeta, solo.

Effie lo miró, alarmada.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

Peeta levantó las manos.

―Nada, nada, tranquila. Lizzy está bien. ―Se rascó la cabeza―. Es solo que… ―Miró a Effie como disculpándose―. Haymitch me ha pedido que te pregunte si Lizzy puede quedarse un rato en su casa. Le ha regalado un estuche de ceras de colores y… ―Effie enarcó una ceja, sorprendida―. Bueno… Como es su… ―El pobre chico parecía estar pasándolo mal.

―Su padre. ―Effie terminó por él―. No pasa nada, querido.

Peeta se sentó con ellas.

―¿Lizzy ya sabe que Haymitch es su padre? ―preguntó Katniss.

―Aún no ―suspiró Effie. No había encontrado el momento oportuno para contárselo. O quizás tenía miedo.

―Deberías decírselo pronto ―señaló Katniss sin tapujos.

―Ya. _Debería._ ―Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

Volvieron al tema de la boda. A los diez minutos ya había conseguido que Peeta se pusiera de su parte en lo de los invitados, y después de muchas concesiones y regateos, Katniss accedió a un banquete de no más de cuarenta personas.

Cuando terminaron, Effie fue a casa de Haymitch a ver qué hacía con su hija.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. No eran amigos, por lo tanto no podía entrar sin una invitación.

―¡Adelante! ―La voz de Haymitch le llegó desde algún lugar de la planta baja.

Effie abrió la puerta y entró. La escena que la recibió la dejó clavada en el sitio: su hija estaba sentada en el suelo, pintando en la pared. Haymitch estaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, pintando también. _En la pared_.

―¿Qué… hacéis? ―preguntó, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Su hija la miró con cierta culpabilidad y dejó la cera a un lado. Haymitch le dedicó una mirada despreocupada.

―Pintando. ―Effie puso los ojos en blanco por la obviedad.

―Elizabeth, cariño, ve a casa de Peeta y Katniss. ―La niña estuvo a punto de replicar, pero una mirada de su madre bastó para que obedeciera sin rechistar.

Effie esperó a que Lizzy entrara en la otra casa para enfrentarse a Haymitch. No quería que los oyera discutir.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―repuso en un tono gélido―. Y no me digas que pintando ―advirtió. A Haymitch se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se apoyó en la pared.

―¿Por qué sospecho que estás cabreada? ―preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

―No sé, dímelo tú. ―Effie entrecerró los ojos―. Claro que estoy enfadada. Le he dado la mejor educación posible ¡y ahora llegas tú y le dejas hacer lo que quiera! ―Effie empezaba a gritar cada vez más alto a medida que hablaba.

―Oh, vamos, Effie, unos cuantos dibujos no hacen daño a nadie. ―El tono despreocupado con el que habló fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Effie se acercó a él y lo apuntó con el dedo.

―¿Es muy fácil, verdad? ¡Llegar con un regalo, consentirle unos cuantos caprichos y ya está! ¿Crees que te van a dar el premio de padre del año o algo así? ¡Fui _yo_ la que pasó noches en vela cuando ella estaba enferma! ¡ _Yo_ me he desvivido porque no le faltara de nada!

Haymitch se irguió. Effie sabía que estaba enfadado por cómo apretaba la mandíbula. Lo conocía demasiado bien, muy a su pesar.

―¡No puedes culparme por algo que no sabía!

Effie negó con la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas.

―¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ¿No crees que en otras circunstancias hubiera estado encantada de contártelo? ¿Qué derecho tenías tú a saber nada, después de dejarme así? ―Lo miró, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia reprimidas―. ¡Yo te quería, Haymitch! ―Él cerró los ojos cuando la oyó decir eso. A Effie no le importaba. Una vez había empezado, era incapaz de parar―. ¡Creía que todo iba bien entre nosotros y de repente desapareces! ¿¡Una maldita carta!? ¿En serio? Hubiera preferido que me dijeras a la cara que ya no me querías, a que me dejaras un estúpido trozo de papel. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dármela en persona. Ni siquiera llamaste para ver cómo estaba. ―Había empezado gritando, pero ahora ya no le quedaban fuerzas―. Y luego te preguntas por qué estoy enfadada. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada.

Aquello la había estado quemando durante tanto tiempo que ahora que lo había soltado, se sentía vacía.

Se secó las lágrimas con delicadeza. Otro día que echaba a perder el maquillaje.

―Lo siento. ―La pobre disculpa la hizo soltar una risa despectiva. Miró a Haymitch, él le devolvió una mirada llena de aflicción―. Aquella noche, yo… Tuve miedo. ―¿Miedo de qué?, estuvo a punto de preguntar―. No quería hacerte daño, pero te lo hice de todas formas. No quería que cargaras con un ex-alcohólico que sufre ataques psicóticos mientras duerme.

Effie lo miraba muy seria; llevaba tanto tiempo esperando una explicación…

―Fue un _accidente_ , Haymitch. Es algo que pasa todos los días. ¿Creías que iba a echártelo en cara?

Él suspiró.

―No, pero yo sí que me lo hubiera echado en cara. La gente a la que amo siempre termina mal, preciosa ―dijo―. No quería que te pasara lo mismo a ti. No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Effie se abrazó: estaba temblando. Su mirada se posó en Haymitch con una perspectiva diferente. Podía entender en cierta medida el porqué de sus acciones, pero no sabía si su corazón sería capaz de perdonarlo algún día. Al mismo tiempo, por mucho que le doliera, sabía que no se trataba solo de ella. No podía pensar de forma egoísta. No cuando tenía una hija con el hombre que tenía delante.

―Mira, Haymitch… ―Lo que iba a decir iba en contra de su orgullo y amor propio, pero, como había dicho, no estaban solo ellos dos en la ecuación―, no creo que nunca pueda comportarme contigo con normalidad…

―Nunca lo has hecho –interrumpió él con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

―Pero ―siguió ella, en un tono que no admitía más interrupciones― podemos llevar una relación… cordial. Por el bien de nuestra hija ―añadió. No quería dar una impresión equivocada. Ella no estaba interesada en absoluto en el rubio. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por Lizzy―. Así que, ¿trato?

Haymitch no apartó sus ojos grises de los de ella en lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al final, se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

―Supongo que sí, preciosa.

―No me llames así ―respondió con tono más cortante del que pretendía. Detestaba aquel adjetivo que le recordaba tanto a tiempos pasados. Le recordaba que toda la felicidad que había vivido solo había sido una ilusión.

Las cosas empezaron a mejorar gradualmente con el paso de los días. Cuando llegaron la madre de Katniss, Delia, y Annie con su hijo, Finn, la casa se quedó algo pequeña, pero el ambiente se relajó notablemente. Ninguna preguntó por la niña, al menos no directamente y ambas estaban encantadas con ella. La madre de Katniss, probablemente porque le recordaba a su hija y eso no tenía por qué ser motivo de dolor, y Annie, porque así su hijo (que era igualito a su padre) tenía alguien más o menos de su edad con quien jugar.

La relación con Haymitch era ahora normal, pero rara. No se evitaban, incluso podían mantener una conversación sin que Effie se enfadara, pero tampoco podía decirse que se buscaban. Apenas pasaban más de diez minutos juntos solos en la misma habitación.

Katniss, por su parte, empezaba a acercarse poco a poco a la niña. Effie se sentía aliviada, incluso feliz, porque la chica quisiera pasar tiempo con la niña. Lizzy incluso había conseguido que le hiciera una demostración de tiro con arco.

La que más había sorprendido a Effie era Johanna. La morena tenía una personalidad cortante, pero los niños la perseguían por todas partes, consiguiendo que pusiera el grito en el cielo. Hasta los había amenazado con llevárselos al bosque y abandonarlos allí, pero Lizzy se había limitado a lanzarle una mirada incrédula.

Pero Effie sabía que todo era fachada: una mañana, al bajar a buscar unas telas que se había dejado en el despacho de la planta baja, Effie se encontró a Johanna enseñando a su hija y al hijo de Annie a lanzar cuchillos contra la pared del salón.

―¡Muy bien! ¿Veis? Con ese lanzamiento le habríais atravesado el corazón a vuestro enemigo –Johanna casi parecía orgullosa de sus pequeños aprendices.

―¿Por qué íbamos a querer atravesarle el corazón a nadie? ―preguntó Finn con el ceño fruncido.

―Porque el mundo está lleno de gilip…

Effie carraspeó, consiguiendo que Johanna no terminara de decir la palabrota que ya brotaba de sus labios.

―¿Has visto, mamá? ¡He dado en el blanco a la primera! ―El tono orgulloso con el que lo dijo provocó que Effie suspirara.

―¡Eh, eh, eh, pequeña mentirosa! ―Johanna parecía divertida―. Has acertado a la tercera. ¿Te parece bonito engañar a tu madre?

―Johanna, querida, aprecio mucho tu _ayuda_ , pero agradecería que mi hija no acabara con un cuchillo clavado en la mano. ―O algo peor, se estremeció.

Johanna sonrió de forma desafiante.

―Oh, venga, sobreviví a dos Juegos. Te aseguro que sé lanzar un cuchillo. ―Suspiró―. Si tuviera aquí mi hacha…

―Niños, ¿por qué no vais a ver qué hace Haymitch? ―propuso Effie, alarmada por el giro que había tomado la conversación. No quería hablar a alguien tan pequeño de la brutalidad de los Juegos. Todo llegaría a su debido tiempo. Apuntó a Johanna con un dedo―. Tú tienes la primera prueba del vestido hoy. Vera está haciendo los últimos retoques.

―¿Primera prueba? ―rezongó Johanna―. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? ¡La gente se casa todos los días!

A pesar de sus quejas, una hora después Johanna estaba enfundada en un flamante vestido largo, de un violeta oscuro en la parte de arriba que terminaba en un degradado negro. Sencillo, pero elegante.

Johanna estaba plantada delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, evaluando el vestido. Effie estaba detrás de ella, ajustándole el corsé. Haymitch, que había llegado hacía media hora, según él porque no quería perderse ver a Johanna de gala, y Annie también estaban allí.

Haymitch reía por lo bajo. Johanna lo fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo.

―¿Qué? ―espetó, enfurruñada.

―Nada ―respondió él. Se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró sonoramente―. Pero si te viera el Capitolio ahora… Estás tan hermosa… Las masas hubieran caído rendidas a tus pies ―dijo, haciendo su imitación del acento capitolino más afectado.

―Tú sí que caerás rendido a mis pies cuando te clave un cuchillo en la cabeza ―replicó ella con enfado.

Effie, ocupada en poner agujas por todo el bajo del vestido (se habían pasado unos centímetros con la altura del vestido, pero más valía que sobrara a que faltara), no pudo evitar sonreír.

En aquel momento, los dos niños de la casa entraron en la habitación como un terremoto.

Finn fue corriendo hacia su madre a mostrarle una figura de papel que había hecho: era un delfín. El niño era muy hábil con las manos.

―¡Mamá, mira qué dibujo he hecho! ―Fue directa a Effie y empezó a tironear de su falda, impaciente. Effie le echó un rápido vistazo al dibujo.

―Es muy bonito, cariño ―dijo. Con toda la atención centrada en ir prendiendo agujas al vestido, no prestó atención a sus palabras―. ¿Por qué no vas a mostrárselo a tu padre?

En aquel momento, un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación. Todos se quedaron inmóviles.

Effie, asimilando lo que acababa de decir, dejó caer las agujas inconscientemente y se incorporó. Se giró lentamente.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué he dicho?

Miró a su hija, aterrada. La niña avanzó hacia donde estaba Haymitch, quien no se movía. Lizzy le tendió el dibujo al hombre.

―Entonces, ¿ya puedo llamarte papá? ―preguntó con total seriedad.

Haymitch miró a Effie sin saber bien qué decir.

Hubiera deseado contárselo de otra manera, pero al parecer no hacía falta. La niña lo había intuido. ¿Cuánto hacía que lo sospechaba? A Effie a veces se le olvidaba que, aunque tuviera cinco años y medio, era muy inteligente y perspicaz.

Effie asintió imperceptiblemente.

―Supongo que sí, preciosa ―respondió Haymitch, sonriendo.


	21. Preocupaciones

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **Preocupaciones**

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda y ya estaba casi todo preparado.

A los vestidos les faltaban apenas un par de pruebas, ya se habían repartido las invitaciones y hasta se había contratado a los camareros y una orquesta. Effie había insistido en traer a alguien del Capitolio que se encargara de la comida, pero Peeta se había negado en redondo, así que él, junto con unas cuantas personas de la ciudad, se encargaría de preparar la comida, que consistiría en un tentempié variado. La gente podría comer, beber y bailar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Effie estaba contenta de que Lizzy se hubiera tomado con tanta normalidad que Haymitch fuera su padre. La verdad es que no tenía ningún reproche que hacer al comportamiento del hombre con su hija. Se la llevaba todas las mañanas, mientras Effie trabajaba, y volvían a la hora de comer. Lizzy siempre tenía aventuras que narrar. A veces, los demás se unían a ellos. A pesar de que Katniss lo negara, Effie sospechaba que la chica había intentado enseñarle a tirar con arco. Lo había descubierto cuando volvieron y la niña lloraba porque decía que no quería matar a nadie. Johanna, Haymitch y Katniss se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerse los locos y habían desaparecido de repente, argumentando que tenían algo que hacer. Se habría enfadado más si no hubieran sido todos unos pésimos mentirosos.

Una mañana, Effie y Vera se habían tomado un descanso y estaban tomando un café con Delia y Annie cuando Haymitch apareció con los niños. Lizzy cargaba con un libro en sus pequeñas manos, los ojos grises brillando de ilusión. Finn, sin embargo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Llevaba la rodilla ensangrentada. Annie se levantó de golpe.

―¡Finn! ¿Estás bien? ―La chica se arrodilló delante de su hijo y lo cogió por los brazos, inspeccionándolo. Empezaba a ponerse histérica. Había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, pero de vez en cuando se la podía ver con la mirada perdida. Otras veces, miraba a su alrededor, sin saber dónde estaba. Solo la presencia de su hijo la calmaba, al igual que había hecho la presencia de Finnick, cuando aún seguía vivo.

―Lo siento, ha tropezado con una piedra y no he llegado a tiempo a cogerlo…―Haymitch se disculpó. Parecía realmente disgustado.

Delia se levantó rápidamente y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Annie.

―No pasa nada ―dijo en tono tranquilizador. Miró a Finn―. Ven conmigo, cariño, vamos a limpiarte eso.

Cogió al niño de la mano y se lo llevó al baño a curarle la herida.

―Mira, mamá, ¡papá me ha llevado a la biblioteca y me ha comprado un libro! ―Lizzy daba saltitos mientras le enseñaba a Effie el libro que llevaba en las manos.

Effie lo cogió. En la tapa aparecía un niño con el pelo negro y gafas redondas montado en una escoba. Desde que había caído el gobierno de Snow, se habían abierto nuevas bibliotecas y se habían legalizado libros prohibidos hasta entonces. El nuevo gobierno creía en la libertad de expresión. En la libertad, en general. Se quedó pensando un momento y cayó en la cuenta de algo. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Haymitch.

―¿Desde cuándo se compran libros en una _biblioteca_? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno ―Haymitch se rascó la cabeza―, digamos que lo he cogido prestado… _indefinidamente_ ―añadió en tono muy bajo, sonriendo indolentemente.

Effie fue a replicar, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Todos se quedaron desconcertados: nadie esperaba ninguna llamada. Como no estaban ni su hija ni su futuro yerno en casa, le tocó a la madre de Katniss responder. La mujer se levantó y abandonó la cocina rápidamente. Cuando volvió, sus ojos delataban cierta perplejidad y preocupación por partes iguales.

―Es para ti, Effie.

Effie frunció el ceño levemente. No sabía quién podía ser. Plutarch le había asegurado que podía ausentarse del trabajo tanto como necesitara, y ya había avisado a sus amigos de que estaría ilocalizable durante unas semanas. No había creído oportuno informar a nadie de a dónde iba y, sobre todo, para qué. Aún había gente que consideraba a los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12 una celebridad. Lo que menos deseaba nadie eran visitas indeseadas de unos fans el día de la boda.

En el salón, cogió el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

―Soy Effie Trinket, ¿quién es?

Haymitch no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando Effie volvió a la cocina. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y se quedó con la mirada ausente. Las manos, cerradas en puños muy apretados, descansaban encima de la mesa. Cuando Haymitch se acercó y le puso una mano encima del hombro, la mujer pegó un salto, asustada.

―Effie, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó él. ¿Qué le habían dicho por teléfono, que la había afectado tanto?

Aquello pareció devolverla a la realidad. Se puso en pie de repente y alisó unas arrugas invisibles de los pantalones ceñidos de color rosa palo que llevaba aquel día. Los combinaba con una blusa llena de volantes de color blanco y unos (altísimos, como siempre) tacones multicolor. Estaba muy guapa, pero aquel no era el momento idóneo para fijarse en esas cosas, se recriminó Haymitch.

―Vera, ¿podrías llevar a Lizzy a cambiarse? Se ha manchado los pantalones mientras jugaba. ―Si la hubiera conocido menos, Haymitch hubiera sido incapaz de distinguir el tono preocupado que se ocultaba detrás de una voz que aparentaba tranquilidad.

―¡Pero si no me he manchado! ―protestó la niña, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Haymitch sonrió para sus adentros. La niña era una copia más joven de Effie: tenía los mismos movimientos, los mismos gestos. Mejor no decirle a Effie lo de ‹‹más joven››, tomó nota mentalmente.

Su madre le dedicó una mirada significativa. Haymitch la había visto utilizar esa misma mirada con los tributos que no se ajustaban a su idea de "buenos modales".

―Elizabeth ―dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión posible. Lizzy resopló y se dirigió con gran dignidad hacia las escaleras, seguida por Vera. Effie miró a Annie―. Será mejor que Finn... ―La chica pilló la indirecta rápidamente. Cogió a su hijo y salió por la puerta de la cocina al jardín.

Solo cuando oyeron la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Effie se atrevió a hablar. Volvió a sentarse en la silla, suspirando con cansancio.

―Mi padre ha muerto ―anunció sin rodeos.

Haymitch se quedó sorprendido. No es que en su breve pero desagradable encuentro le hubiera caído bien aquel capullo. Ni lo más mínimo, si tenía que ser sincero. Pero no lo había visto mal de salud. Era un hombre que llegaría ya a los sesenta, pero tenía una complexión fuerte y vigorosa. Y aunque no fuera así, Haymitch estaba seguro de que tendría diez médicos diferentes a su servicio, cada cual más caro.

Delia se llevó una mano al pecho.

―Lo siento...

―Sí, bueno, yo también... Supongo. ―Effie no parecía excesivamente afectada. Por lo visto, la relación con su padre no había mejorado en los últimos años.

―¿Cómo ha sucedido? ―Haymitch acercó una silla a la mujer y se sentó. Cogió una mano de Effie con suavidad. Por primera vez en seis años, estaban en contacto piel con piel. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Effie no rehuyó su cercanía. Haymitch no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al pensar que era así porque estaba afectada por la muerte de su padre. Dudaba mucho que hubiera reaccionado así en circunstancias normales.

―A su nueva esposa le pareció que esperar a que muriera de forma natural era esperar demasiado para recibir la herencia, así que lo envenenó. Pensó que nadie sospecharía de ella si se mostraba desolada, pero la policía empezó a investigar. Al final, encontraron restos del veneno que había utilizado en su ropa. La muy idiota había derramado un poco encima de un vestido carísimo y no se le ocurrió que fuera buena idea limpiarlo inmediatamente. El líquido se adhirió a la tela y allí lo encontraron cuando analizaron la ropa.

Cielo santo, qué principiante, pensó Haymitch. Había visto a tributos asesinar de una forma mucho más sutil que esa en la arena. Mucho bottox y poco cerebro.

―Ya sabía yo que al final alguna intentaría hacerse con su dinero ―dijo Effie. No lo dijo con suficiencia ni burla. Simplemente era una afirmación―. Pero Alexander Trinket tenía demasiada afición a las mujeres más jóvenes que él.

―Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos... ―La frase le había venido a Haymitch a la cabeza de repente. La había leído en algún sitio, pero ¿dónde?

―Y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte. ―Effie terminó la frase por él―. Qué acertado. ―Se llevó una mano a la frente y volvió a suspirar. No era el final de la historia―. Al final, resulta que todos los esfuerzos de la señora Trinket Número Siete fueron inútiles. La herencia no estaba a su nombre... Sino al mío. ―Haymitch levantó las cejas. Por lo que sabía, el padre de Effie había sido rico. Inmensamente rico―. El abogado me ha pedido que vuelva a la ciudad para la lectura del testamento y testificar ante el juez.

―Vaya ―dijo la madre de Katniss, sentándose en otra silla. ‹‹Vaya›› era una palabra bastante acertada para la inverosímil historia que Effie acababa de contar.

Effie miró a Haymitch con gesto preocupado. Se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

―No puedo llevarme a Lizzy conmigo ―admitió.

―No te preocupes ― intervino Delia rápidamente―. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

―Sí ―respondió Haymitch. Apreciaba enormemente la confianza que Effie estaba depositando en él. Sabía que aquella mirada preocupada con que lo había mirado antes era porque estaba sopesando si podía dejar a su hija con él. Había ganado el sí―. Aunque no te prometo que cuando vuelvas siga conservando esos modales tan refinados ―añadió, sonriendo de manera pícara. Aquello hizo que Effie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

La mañana siguiente, todos fueron a despedir a Effie a la estación.

―Ahora estás al cargo ―le dijo a Vera.

La muchacha tragó saliva con dificultad. Haymitch la comparaba siempre con un cervatillo asustado. Por suerte, Katniss los cazaba cuando ya eran adultos, sino la comparación hubiera sido horrible. Además, de un cervatillo apenas se puede sacar carne. Eran todo músculo, hueso y cartílagos. Justo como aquella chica, tan alta y delgada.

Después de las correspondientes despedidas, Effie abrazó con fuerza a su hija. Parecía que aquella era la primera vez que madre e hija se separaban durante tanto tiempo.

―Prométeme que te portarás bien ―dijo Effie, sujetando a la niña por los hombros.

―Siempre me porto bien, mamá ―respondió la niña con inocencia.

Effie miró más allá, hasta donde estaba Haymitch.

―¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso cambiará muy pronto? ―dijo con resignación.

La abrazó una vez más antes de subir al tren. Lizzy corrió hacia Haymitch y se cogió de su mano. Cada vez que hacía eso, Haymitch sentía que el mundo era un lugar un poco mejor.

Cuando el tren se hubo marchado, todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Pasó un día, y Effie llamó para decir que tendría que quedarse un par de días más. Cuando pasaron ese par de días, llamó para avisar que se retrasaría un poco más. Todos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Excepto Johanna, por supuesto. Podría anunciarse el fin del mundo y Johanna Mason se limitaría a reír y advertir que primero tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Haymitch echaba de menos la presencia de Effie. Las pocas semanas que había pasado allí habían bastado para acostumbrarse al ajetreo que traía siempre con ella allá donde iba. Elizabeth también la echaba de menos, pero se entretenía con facilidad. Todos se ocupaban de los niños por turnos. Iban de excursión al bosque con Katniss y Johanna, se comían los dulces que Peeta preparaba, iban a comprar con Delia...

El quinto día después de que Effie se marchara, Haymitch bajó las escaleras de su casa para encontrarse con su hija sentada en la mesa de la cocina, pintando, como siempre. La niña le dedicó apenas una mirada antes de decir:

―Esos pantalones no combinan con esa camisa.

Haymitch se quedó con la boca abierta. Miró hacia abajo: llevaba pantalones verde oscuro con una camisa azul. ¿Qué problema había con esos colores? Miró a su hija, ocupada en elegir con qué color pintaría luego. Demonios, Effie la tenía más adiestrada de lo que él creía. ¡Mundo de la moda, tiembla!

―Pues a mí me gusta ―se justificó él. ¿En serio estaba teniendo esa discusión con su hija de cinco años?

―A mamá no le gustaría ―respondió la niña, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grises.

―Maldita sea ―masculló mientras volvía a su habitación y se cambiaba de pantalones―. Tengo que hablar con Effie sobre esto.

Bajó a la cocina, esta vez con unos pantalones grises.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó, haciendo una floritura con la mano mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia.

Sonrió cuando escuchó la risita de su hija. Le recordó a Effie. Su risa (la auténtica, la que ofrecía solo a las personas que quería) era como un rayo de sol en un día nublado. Como un beso suave cuando estás a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad. Por un segundo, el corazón de Haymitch se hacía más ligero y los problemas parecían ser cosa del pasado. La sensación no duraba mucho, pero era maravillosa.

Se sentó en una silla y acarició la melena rubia de la niña. Si se parecía aunque fuera un poco a su madre (y nadie podría negar que se parecía), cuando fuera mayor sería toda una belleza. Y si ya era inteligente, no podía imaginarse lo lejos que llegaría cuando creciera. Llevaría a más de un chico de cabeza. No tenía del todo claro si le gustaba la idea de tener a unos cuantos adolescentes con las hormonas descontroladas rondando alrededor de su hija en unos años.

Eso le llevaba al pensamiento que más le preocupaba: ¿tenían ese ‹‹unos años›› en realidad? Haymitch llevaba días (semanas en realidad) dándole vueltas a la idea de qué pasaría cuando la boda se acabara. Entonces, nada retendría a Effie. Tendrían que volver al Capitolio... ¿Dónde encajaba él en aquella ecuación? Movió la cabeza con resolución para deshacerse de los pensamientos tan nefastos y centró la atención en el dibujo de su hija.

Lizzy estaba pintando a una mujer rubia con un vestido largo, de un color rojo intenso. Muchos niños de esa edad apenas aprendían a pintar sin salirse de las líneas, y su hija ya dibujaba paisajes y personas con relativa similitud con la realidad. Se veía al a legua cuánto Lizzy adoraba a su madre. No era para menos: había sido la única figura materna (y paterna) que había tenido. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que era Effie, se arrepentía de haberse comportado como un cobarde seis años atrás.

El peso más difícil de cargar sobre los hombros era el de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Miró a su hija. Fruncía el ceño, intentando conseguir la mezcla idónea de tonos, pero sin lograrlo como ella quería.

―Un día serás una gran artista ―dijo, más para él mismo que esperando una respuesta.

La niña negó con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada del papel.

―Ah, ¿no? ―preguntó Haymitch, levantando las cejas―. ¿Y qué quieres ser de mayor, entonces? ―Sentía verdadera curiosidad.

―Médico ―respondió la niña con sencillez. Esta vez sí miró a Haymitch directamente.

―¿Por qué?

\- Para ayudar a mamá ―dijo. Haymitch frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Ayudar con qué? ¿Acaso estaba enferma? ¿Había algo que Effie no le había contado? Las preguntas empezaban a arremolinarse en su cabeza―. A veces parece triste ―añadió la niña en tono preocupado―. Si me hago médico sabré por qué está triste y podré ayudarla.

Haymitch pensó que tenía razón. Effie no tenía la misma vivacidad que cuando la había conocido.

―Buena chica ―se limitó a decir, acariciando la mejilla de la niña. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a su dibujo.

Effie volvió al sexto día de su marcha.

Ahora era la propietaria de la mayor empresa textil de Panem. Tenía en sus manos el poder de hacer y deshacer a placer en el mundo de la moda. Seguía abrumada por tanta responsabilidad. De momento, había hablado con los directores principales de cada fábrica, revista y tienda que su padre le había legado. Habían acordado una serie de reuniones para cuando Effie volviera del Distrito 12. Effie había ganado algo de tiempo.

En el juicio, había dicho la verdad. Se dejó de sentimentalismos baratos y falsos y fue directamente al grano. No se llevaba bien con su padre, llevaban años sin relacionarse, pero no le deseaba ningún mal. No llegó a ver a la séptima versión más joven de su madre, ni tampoco tuvo ningún deseo de hacerlo. Solo quería terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible y volver al 12. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hija de nuevo, nunca se había separado tanto tiempo de ella. También echaba de menos a los demás.

Sí, también a Haymitch, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Las horas que duró el viaje de vuelta al 12 se le hizo eterno. No paró de removerse en su asiento, levantarse, pasear por el vagón, volver a sentarse, y vuelta a empezar.

Apenas se había parado el vagón cuando Effie abrió la puerta del tren y se bajó. En la estación solo estaban Haymitch y su hija para recibirla, pero a Effie le bastaba. Effie se agachó y su hija se echó en sus brazos. Effie hundió la nariz en el pelo de su hija y la embargó el familiar aroma a limpio y flores de la niña.

Haymitch le sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos. Se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

―Bienvenida a casa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Effie. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánta verdad ocultaban esas palabras.

Sí se sentía como en casa allí.

Y tenía la sensación de que no debía sentirse así, pero al mismo tiempo era uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo.

Pero, de momento, no debía preocuparse por eso. Aún no.

Así que cogió a su hija de la mano, mientras Haymitch cogía a la niña de la otra, y salieron de la estación, camino a casa.


	22. Los preparativos: Haymitch

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **Los preparativos: Haymitch**

Era el día de la boda. Exactamente, eran las cinco y media de la mañana del día de la boda.

Haymitch se despertó con un sonoro bostezo y la parte de su cerebro que podía pensar de manera más o menos aceptable empezó a maldecir a todos aquellos que tenían que ver directa o indirectamente con la maldita boda. Sobre todo a Katniss y Peeta. Oh, sí, especialmente a ellos. No podían casarse en el ayuntamiento, como todo el mundo, no. Tenían que celebrar una ceremonia por todo lo alto (aunque en eso tenía que exculpar a Katniss) y llevar ropa carísima. Si no fuera por el condenado vestido de Katniss, él seguiría acostado, calentito dentro de su cama. Pero no. Tenía que levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana (¿en serio?, ¡pero si casi no ha salido el sol todavía!) e irse a la pradera a buscar a saber qué tipo de flores.

Se vistió y salió de la casa, sin desayunar (¿quién podía comer algo a aquellas horas?), y se encaminó a la casa vecina. Effie ya lo esperaba en el umbral, dando golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo. Por el mohín de sus labios, Haymitch llegaba tarde. Cuando llegó hasta ella, recibió una mirada de arriba abajo. Effie enarcó una ceja con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Qué? ―se excusó él―. ¿Tú has visto la hora que es?

―¿Y tú has visto las pintas que llevas? ―respondió ella, mordaz. Haymitch se pasó una mano por el pelo, que no se había molestado en peinar, y se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy encantador, como siempre.

El comentario hizo que Effie pusiera los ojos en blanco. Se giró y llamó a susurros a su hija, que se aproximó corriendo. Llevaba media galleta en la mano, y por como peleaba por cerrar la boca, se había comido la otra media de un bocado.

―No corras, cariño. La gente está aún durmiendo.

―¿Por qué será? ¿Es que es demasiado _temprano_? ―rezongó Haymitch.

Effie no hizo caso a sus quejas y le tendió una hoja de papel.

―Necesito que encontréis estas flores ―indicó, señalando con una larga y pintada uña una florecilla naranja pintada en el centro del folio.

―¡A sus órdenes, general! ―Haymitch hizo el saludo militar, lo que causó que su hija riera y a Effie se le escapara una sonrisa―. ¿Vamos? ―Tendió una mano a la niña.

Fueron a la pradera. Empezaron a buscar la flor del dibujo, que resultó ser la amapola dorada. No sabía para qué querían las flores, pero si no recordaba mal, el naranja era el color favorito del chico. Vaya, vaya, quién iba a decir que Katniss sería toda una romántica. Bueno, seguramente aquello no era cosa suya, pero aun así…

―Papá ―Lizzy reclamó la atención de su padre.

―¿Sí, preciosa?

La niña iba arrancando flor por flor con cuidado y las dejaba en una cesta que había traído de casa. Tardó bastante en responder. Cuando alguien no se atrevía a hablar era por miedo a la posible respuesta.

―¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos mamá y yo aquí? ―preguntó, mirando a Haymitch con ojos inocentes.

Haymitch frunció el ceño.

―¿Quién te ha dicho que no podéis quedaros?

Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

―Mamá ya tiene las maletas hechas ―informó la niña.

―¿Ah, sí?

La realidad lo inundó de golpe. Ese día era la boda. ¿Y mañana, qué? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Effie terminara de hacer lo que había venido a hacer? Estaba claro que Effie tenía muy claro lo que haría a continuación: irse. Haymitch tuvo que afrontar el amargo sabor de la decepción.

No, no quería que se fueran.

Pero no podía pedirle a Effie que se quedaran. Sería muy injusto. Sus vidas no estaban en el 12, donde la gente vestía varios días con la misma ropa y apenas estaba interesada en esos programas melodramáticos de la televisión capitolina. Se las habían arreglado muy bien sin él durante los últimos años. No, no lo necesitaban.

Sería muy egoísta por su parte pedirle a Effie que se quedaran.

Y tenía miedo de preguntarle si él podía formar parte de su vida. Su historia no terminó muy bien la última vez. Era perfectamente comprensible que Effie no quisiera repetir la experiencia otra vez. No, rectificó, no tenía miedo de preguntarlo: tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Miedo de que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

―¿Tú quieres a mamá? ―La voz de Lizzy lo sacó del torbellino emocional que eran sus pensamientos.

La niña lo miraba con aquellos ojos del color del mar en un día nublado. Aquellos ojos que eran tan suyos, pero tenían una expresión tan parecida a la de Effie que casi dolía mirarlos. Abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra cruzó sus labios.

La pregunta era simple: ¿amaba a Effie? Suspiró. No había una respuesta sencilla para aquello.

―Venga. ―Se levantó, cogió a su hija por la cintura y la puso en pie―. Creo que tenemos flores como para cubrir medio distrito.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la mitad de los ocupantes ya estaban en pie. Johanna pasó por delante de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos, arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando por lo bajo algo sobre querer matar a alguien.

―Oh, vamos Johanna, nadie gana unos Juegos levantándose tarde ―inquirió Haymitch con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en la voz.

―¡Ya habéis vuelto! ―La voz de Effie les llegó desde la cocina. Asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y le lanzó una mirada crítica al cesto de flores. Luego asintió, dando su aprobación.

Haymitch entró en la cocina cargado con las flores y las dejó encima de la mesa. En aquel momento entró Vera, que soltó un gritito de emoción al verlas.

―¡Son perfectas! ―exclamó, excitada―. Me las llevo al estudio, así puedo aplicarles el líquido durador.

Effie asintió. Miró a Haymitch, que no entendía nada, y abrió la boca para explicárselo, pero él levantó las manos, deteniéndola.

―Mejor déjalo. Vosotros los capitolinos y vuestras cosas raras… ―Salió de allí sacudiendo la cabeza.

Necesitaba un tiempo asolas para reflexionar, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Effie lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

―Oye, Haymitch, había pensado que…

―Por favor, más excursiones al campo no ―interrumpió él con una media sonrisa.

―Había pensado ―prosiguió Effie―, que ya que hoy es la boda y todo eso, podríamos pasar la noche en tu casa. ―Parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó ligeramente―. Quiero decir… Todos. Excepto los novios, claro. Tienes habitaciones de sobra, y así podemos darles un poco de intimidad.

―Como si no hubieran vivido juntos todo este tiempo. ―Johanna pasó por su lado, les guiñó un ojo y desapareció escaleras arriba.

―Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué pasaría si me negara? ―inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Effie sonrió, desafiante.

―La democracia se puso de moda hace unos años, ¿recuerdas? La mayoría siempre gana.

Así, cuando lo que Haymitch quería era distanciarse todo lo posible de Effie para ir mentalizándose de lo que pasaría el día siguiente, se encontró cargando ropa y sábanas hasta su casa, donde todos pasarían la noche, excepto los novios.

Una vez hubieron limpiado, arreglado y ordenado todas y cada una de las habitaciones, se dispersaron para comer y empezar a arreglarse.

Haymitch comió solo en su casa. Necesitaba silencio. Se suponía que aquel día debía ser feliz. Peeta y Katniss se casaban. No hubiera apostado ni una uña por su relación, pero allí estaban, a punto de darse el sí quiero y prometerse amor eterno y todas esas cosas que hace la gente que se casa.

Debería estar contento, pero una sombra empañaba aquel día soleado.

Después de comer, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Un buen rato bajo el chorro del agua caliente, y tus problemas se solucionaban. Eso decían. Gilipolleces, pensó él. Lo único que consiguió fue que la angustia que sentía fuera en aumento. Propinó un puñetazo contra la pared, frustrado.

Su vida era más fácil cuando lo único que hacía era emborracharse hasta caer muerto cada día. Hablando de bebida, empezaba a sentir la llamada del alcohol. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para intentar deshacerse de esa sensación tan familiar. No podía rendirse ahora.

―¿Haymitch? ―La voz de Effie lo llamó desde algún lugar de la planta baja.

―¡Sube! ―indicó él. Cogió la toalla, se la enrolló en la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño.

Effie se quedó parada al verlo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se acercó a él. Cargaba con un traje encima del hombro. Se lo tendió.

―Vístete y ven a verme luego. Necesito saber si debo hacer algún arreglo. ¡Hoy es un día de locos!

Haymitch apoyó el hombro en la pared y cruzó los brazos. Sonrió.

―Y yo que pensaba presentarme así…

Effie puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

―No sé a quién intentas seducir, querido, pero no está funcionando.

―Espera a que Katniss me vea. Lo siento por el panadero, pero…

―Como si Katniss fuera a cambiar a un chico de veinte por uno de cincuenta ―replicó ella, mordaz.

Haymitch se llevó una mano al corazón.

―Cuarenta y ocho ―rectificó él, supuestamente ofendido. Effie rio―. No te rías; yo que sepa, tú tienes casi cuarenta…

Effie lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Señaló el traje.

―Vístete ―ordenó.

Haymitch observó cómo se daba la vuelta. Conocía cada curva de aquel cuerpo. Conocía cada preocupación de aquella alma.

La pregunta era fácil: ¿amaba a Effie?

La respuesta, aunque intentara negarlo, también era fácil: Sí.

Se había dicho que respetaría la decisión de Effie de marcharse. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para pedirle que se quedara? No tenía ningún derecho.

Se había convencido a sí mismo, había expuesto todas y cada una de las razones que había para no intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

¿A quién intentaba engañar?

―Effie, no os vayáis ―pidió, suplicante―. Por favor ―añadió.

Effie se quedó clavada en el sitio. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Haymitch pudo leer la sorpresa y la duda que cruzaron por su rostro en un milisegundo.

Effie abrió la boca lentamente para responder.


	23. Los preparativos: Effie

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **Los preparativos: Effie**

—Effie, no te vayas, por favor.

Las palabras de Haymitch la pillaron tan por sorpresa que no supo qué responder.

¿Por qué le pedía aquello justo ahora?

Abrió lentamente la boca, pero ninguna palabra acudió a sus labios. Se había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué debía responder cuando siquiera tenía claro qué quería hacer? Era una locura plantearse la opción de permanecer en el 12. Su vida estaba en el Capitolio. Sus amigos, el colegio de Lizzy, todo. Además, ¿de qué servía quedarse? Nada cambiaría entre ellos dos.

—Oye, Haymitch, yo…

Haymitch levantó las manos, deteniéndola.

—No me hagas caso. No digo más que tonterías. Supongo que es un día especial y todo eso.

Effie intentó sonreír.

—Claro. Será mejor que vaya a mentalizarme de cuánta preparación necesitará Katniss. —Intentó sonar jovial, pero no pudo contener la tensión de su voz.

Katniss salía del baño, envuelta en una toalla, cuando Effie llegó.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo la rubia—. ¡Hoy es un gran, gran día!

Katniss la miró de reojo.

—Relájate, Effie —respondió la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama. No se veía al novio por ninguna parte—. Si no hubieras convencido a Peeta para celebrar esta absurdidad de boda, ahora podríamos estar todos durmiendo.

Effie sonrió. Se acercó a Katniss y empezó a secarle el pelo con una toalla para que quedara más suave y sedoso.

—Jovencita, aunque no quieras admitirlo, te encanta todo esto. Te conozco durante demasiado tiempo: sé que si hubieras estado determinada a celebrar una boda sencilla, a estas alturas tú y Peeta ya estaríais casados y yo andaría agobiada con el vestuario de algún show capitolino.

Katniss soltó una risita.

—No te lo negaré.

Después de haber secado y peinado el pelo de la castaña, la madre de Katniss se presentó para trenzarlo y enlazar las flores que habían recogido del campo.

—He hablado con Haymitch; ya está todo arreglado en su casa para esta noche —dijo a Delia.

Esta sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa esta noche? —preguntó Katniss, mirándolas con sospecha.

—¿Aparte de tu boda? —respondió su madre con sorna—. Hemos decidido trasladarnos todos a casa de Haymitch. Así podéis tener un poco más de intimidad.

Katniss se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Cuándo os vais, Effie? —preguntó Delia.

Effie se mordió el labio y dejó a un lado el esmalte de uñas que estaba aplicando en aquel momento a las uñas de la novia.

—Mañana —anunció.

—¿Tan pronto? —exclamó Katniss, incorporándose. Su madre la cogió por los hombros y la devolvió a la posición inicial.

Effie se encogió de hombros y volvió a su labor: hacer la manicura francesa a las uñas de Katniss.

—Bueno, ya habré terminado aquí y Lizzy y yo hemos estado demasiado tiempo alejadas de nuestras obligaciones.

—¿Y qué hay de Haymitch?

Effie intercambió una mirada con Delia, quien la miró con expresión triste.

—Puede venir a vernos siempre que quiera. Y supongo que Elizabeth y yo podremos escaquearnos de vez en cuando y venir aquí a pasar un fin de semana.

—Vaya. —Katniss parecía realmente decepcionada, pero dejó estar el tema.

Para cuando Effie y Delia terminaron con la novia, ya era casi media tarde. Entonces le llegó el turno a Vera, quien se encargaría de maquillarla y ayudarla con el vestido.

Las dos mujeres dejaron solas a las más jóvenes y salieron a ver qué hacían los demás. Johanna jugaba a perseguir a los niños, mientras Annie supervisaba la colocación de las mesas.

—¡Johanna Mason, cómo te atreves a sudar! —exclamó Effie, enfadada. Ahora tendría que ducharse y eso solo haría que se retrasaran. No había nada que detestara más en el mundo que salirse de su horario planificado al segundo—. ¡Ve a darte una ducha ahora mismo! —ordenó.

—Sí, mamá —replicó Johanna poniendo los ojos en blanco. Guiñó un ojo a los niños, que soltaron unas risitas.

Cuando quedaba una hora para la boda, la casa era un hervidero de personas que iban y venían. Effie maquilló a Johanna (a pesar de las protestas de esta) y Annie; Vera se ocupó de la madre de Katniss. Peeta se duchó rápidamente (el pobre había pasado el día preparando la comida y ayudando a traer todo lo necesario para la cena) y salió fuera, a esperar a la novia. Effie le había prohibido rotundamente ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda.

Effie vistió a su hija con un vestido de volantes de color azul claro. Estaba preciosa con el pelo peinado al natural y dos horquillas con flores blancas enganchadas a los lados de la cabeza. Ella se vistió y arregló a toda prisa, pero era algo que hacía casi mecánicamente, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema. Había elegido un conjunto de falda larga de color amarillo oscuro con un corte hasta medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes negra. Se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo y apenas se maquilló, de acorde con el sitio en el que estaba. Eso sí, no pensaba renunciar a sus tacones.

—¡Qué guapa estás, mami!

Su hija la miraba como si hubiera visto un ángel. Effie sonrió, halagada. Cogió a su hija en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tú sí que estás hermosa, cariño.

Cuando salió de la habitación, comprobó la hora. Soltó un suspiro de alivio; cumplían el horario a la perfección, extrañamente. Los demás ya estaban en el salón esperando, a excepción de Peeta, que estaba ya fuera, al igual que el alcalde y el resto de los invitados. Katniss sería la última en salir.

Effie miró a la comitiva: iban todos realmente guapos. Delia y Annie llevaban vestidos cortos de color rojo y rosa claro respectivamente. Johanna estaba espectacular con el vestido largo, aunque Effie sabía que no lo admitiría ante ella ni muerta. Incluso el pequeño Finn estaba elegante, con pantalones azules y camisa blanca.

Finalmente, deslizó su mirada hacia Haymitch. Había intentado evitar el contacto visual, pero no podía retrasarlo más. El traje negro y la camisa morada le sentaban tan bien que Effie contuvo la respiración involuntariamente. Resaltaban el gris de sus ojos y su cabello rubio, que había accedido a peinar por una vez. Parecía el perfecto caballero con que soñaba cualquier mujer.

—¿Salimos ya o qué? Ni Snow se hacía tanto de rogar —soltó Johanna, cruzándose de brazos.

Esto sacó a Effie de su ensoñación.

—Sí —acertó a decir.

Haymitch se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo. Cogió a Lizzy de la mano con el otro brazo.

—Estás preciosa —susurró al oído de Effie.


	24. La Boda

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **La Boda**

Medio distrito había acudido a ver el acontecimiento más esperado del año. No todos los días se casaban los dos vencedores más famosos de Panem, y todo el mundo quería verlo.

Peeta estaba nervioso. Sí, habían convivido durante varios años, pero aquello no era lo mismo ni de lejos. Iban a convertirse en marido y mujer. Cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió, Peeta empezó a sudar. Primero salieron sus amigos, pero, sinceramente, no les prestó ni la más mínima atención. Podrían haber ido sin ropa y ni se hubiera percatado. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta, esperando a que saliera Katniss de un momento a otro.

Y cuando salió, Peeta se quedó con la boca abierta. Katniss nunca había sido bonita: era arisca, reservada y pocas veces sonreía. Pero aquel día, nadie que la viera podría negar que brillaba con luz celestial. Estaba preciosa. Tomó nota mental de agradecer a Effie todo el esfuerzo que había hecho con la ropa. El vestido de Katniss era verde, pero no un verde intenso, no. Era del mismo color que la hierba cuando brota en primavera: un verde suave, de esos que no te cansarías nunca de contemplar. Llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano de color naranja, pero de nuevo, no era ningún color intenso. Era más bien… Era el color de una puesta de sol. Peeta sonrió para sus adentros; Effie había hecho un buen trabajo. Los asistentes se colocaron a ambos lados, creando un pasillo que Katniss recorrió en solitario. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del novio. Cuando la novia llegó a su lado, soltó un suspiro.

—Al final lo hemos conseguido, panadero —susurró, dedicándole una de las sonrisas más radiantes que Peeta la había visto esbozar nunca.

 **~~~···~~~**

La boda fue una de las más hermosas que Effie había visto nunca. En el Capitolio, las bodas era un evento para lucirse y competir por ver quién llevaba el modelito más estrafalario y caro, pero no en el 12. La gente iba vestida con sencillez (lo cual la hacía arrepentirse ligeramente de haber hecho vestidos tan elaborados) y parecían genuinamente felices por los novios. Todo salió a la perfección; según los cálculos de Effie, el sol se pondría a las ocho y veintitrés minutos, justo cuando los novios estarían pronunciando sus votos. No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Era todo tan bonito… Por fin dos personas que habían sufrido tanto, pero que seguían amándose, habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Sí, tenían una familia pequeña y algo rota, incluso disfuncional, pero era una familia. Nadie podría dudar del aprecio sincero que se tenían. Parpadeó con rapidez; no podía permitirse llorar o destrozaría el maquillaje. Haymitch, a su lado, le tendió un pañuelo de seda.

—Llora, mujer, ¿a quién le importa el maquillaje?

Cuando los novios hubieron terminado y pasaron ya a ser el señor y la señora Mellark, empezó el banquete. Tuvieron que quedarse de pie por el exceso de ‹‹invitados››, pero a nadie le importó: así tenían más libertad para ir de un lugar a otro y hablar con los demás.

—¿Effie? —Oyó que una voz la llamaba. Cuando se giró, una chica de unos treinta años corrió a abrazarla. Se quedó mirándola durante un segundo, incapaz de reconocerla. La joven frunció el ceño, divertida—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Sophie!

Effie se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo estás?

Un hombre se situó al lado de Sophie.

—¡Genial! —Lanzó una mirada al hombre—. Este es mi marido, Gregory. —El hombre estrechó la mano de Effie.

—¿Y la pequeña Amelia? —Sophie llamó a una niña de unos diez años con una larga melena caoba que jugaba con otros niños de su edad—. Vaya, parece que ya no es tan pequeña. —Effie se sintió muy vieja de repente. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

—Amelia, ¿te acuerdas de la señora Trinket?

La niña se quedó mirando a Effie con ojo crítico tanto tiempo que Effie empezó a ponerse nerviosa. De repente, su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Ah, sí, la mujer guapa del Capitolio que decías que tuvo un lío con…! —Su madre le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que dijera algo comprometedor. Effie sonrió, sin saber bien si alegrarse porque la había llamado ‹‹la mujer guapa del Capitolio›› o preocuparse por lo que iba a decir a continuación antes de que su madre la interrumpiera.

—Bueno… —Sophie soltó una risita nerviosa. Su marido intentaba contener la risa a duras penas—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¡Hacía años que no te veíamos por aquí!

—Sí, ya… El caso es que… —Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pensó—. Tengo una hija. ¡Elizabeth! —llamó. La niña, que había estado con su padre, se acercó a ella dando saltitos.

—Jo, mamá, papá iba a darme otro trozo de tarta —refunfuñó la niña. Effie fulminó con la mirada a Haymitch, que hacía como que no sabía de qué iba el asunto.

Effie miró de reojo a Sophie y Gregory, los dos con la boca abierta. No cabía duda de en qué estaban pensando.

—Oye, mamá, al final tenías razón cuando decías que… —Sophie volvió a tapar la boca a su hija y soltó otra risita nerviosa. Effie juraría que había empezado a sudar.

—¿Por qué no te vas a jugar, cariño? —propuso su padre, empujando levemente a su hija por el hombro para que se marchara.

Lizzy miró a su madre suplicante.

—¿Puedo yo también, mamá?

—¿Dónde están tus modales? Saluda a unos amigos.

Elizabeth sonrió de forma perfecta.

—Hola. —Y se marchó corriendo, sin esperar respuesta.

Effie les lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Una voz se alzó por encima del murmullo incesante de decenas de conversaciones simultáneas. Era el alcalde, que reclamaba la atención de los presentes.

—¡Un minuto de silencio, por favor! Después ya podremos seguir comiendo… Sí, sí, ¡bebiendo también! —Se oyeron unas cuantas risas—. Pero ahora… ¡Un brindis por los novios!

Al unísono, sin decir palabra, todos se llevaron los tres dedos centrales de la mano derecha a los labios y levantaron la mano. El alcalde parecía perplejo, pero los novios sonrieron.

La música empezó a sonar, rompiendo la magia del momento. Peeta arrastró a Katniss al centro, pese a las protestas de esta. Effie sonrió al ver a su niña bailando con Finn.

—¿Baila, señorita Trinket? —Haymitch tendió una mano y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. Qué guapo estaba, suspiró Effie.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Con estos tacones? ¡Ni hablar!

Haymitch se acercó a ella con rapidez, la cogió, la sentó en una silla y le quitó los zapatos, lanzándolos todo lo lejos que pudo.

—¿Y ahora? —Parecía satisfecho con su ocurrencia.

Effie se llevó una mano a los ojos, meneando la cabeza. La culpa era toda suya. Cómo si no lo conociera de sobra.

—Supongo que no me queda otra… —Soltó un suspiro dramático de resignación y aceptó la mano que Haymitch le tendía.

Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, la mano de Haymitch en la cintura de Effie, y los brazos de Effie alrededor del cuello de él.

—Mira a nuestros niños. —Effie sonreía al contemplar a Katniss y Peeta mientras bailaban—. Cuánto han crecido…

—Quién iba a decirnos que no terminarían clavándose un hacha en la cabeza, ¿verdad? —Haymitch también sonrió, pero tenía la vista fija en Effie.

—No digas muy fuerte eso del hacha, no sea que te oiga Johanna…

Johanna, que cruzaba en aquel momento por en medio de la pista de baile, cargada con dos pastelitos de limón y un whisky (extraña combinación), los fulminó con la mirada.

—Que alguien me dé a mí un hachazo y me libro de tanto empalago. —Fingió un escalofrío—. Ahí hay una casa, ¿sabéis?

Haymitch hizo un gesto desdeñoso e hizo rodar a Effie, quien rió. Siguieron bailando en silencio, con la frente de ella apoyada en el hombro de él. Effie aspiró el aroma a colonia y ropa nueva de Haymitch, diciéndose que iba a echarlo de menos más de lo debido.

Cuando terminó la primera canción, se acercaron a los recién casados e intercambiaron parejas. Peeta hizo una reverencia y tendió una mano a Effie, quien se la cogió entre risas.

—Muchas gracias, Effie.

Effie sonrió, complacida.

—No ha sido nada. —Quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano—. No iba a dejar que mis dos joyas más preciosas se casaran sin estar yo por aquí sacando a todo el mundo de quicio.

—Así que te vas mañana, ¿eh? —preguntó Peeta.

Ah, la famosa pregunta.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Lizzy y yo debemos volver a nuestras vidas. Pero —añadió, antes de que Peeta tuviera oportunidad de interrumpirla— prometemos volver en cuanto podamos.

Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa triste; no se lo creyó.

—Con un poco de suerte, convenceré a Katniss para ir a visitaros. —Guiñó un ojo.

La noche fue pasando y la gente fue yéndose poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron los que dormían en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Con un suspiro, Effie recogió sus tacones (que Haymitch había lanzado bien lejos, maldito fuera) y se encaminó hacia la casa. Haymitch ya estaba dentro con Elizabeth, medio dormida, en brazos.

—Trae —Effie dejó los zapatos en un rincón y cogió a Lizzy en brazos—, yo la acuesto.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Effie delante y Haymitch detrás. Cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que dormirían madre e hija, Effie dejó caer a la niña con suavidad sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde. Suspiró. Estaba muy cansada. Cansada y nerviosa, y no quería preguntarse por qué.

Haymitch estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿Os vais mañana, verdad?

Effie asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a los ojos. No quería que le pidiera que se quedaran, porque no sabría si tendría la fuerza suficiente para negarse. Pero tampoco sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente para arriesgarse de nuevo con él.

Sintió unas manos en los brazos. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Entonces, los labios de Haymitch se unieron a los suyos, dándole un beso suave.

—Buenas noches, preciosa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Haymitch ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta a su salida. Effie se llevó los dedos a los labios, aún hormigueantes por el contacto del beso de él. Se fue a dormir decepcionada porque no le había pedido que se quedara allí.

 **~~~···~~~**

Cuando Haymitch abrió los ojos, ya era casi mediodía. No recordaba haberse dormido, ya que había pasado media noche dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Estúpido, se maldijo por enésima vez. Eres un estúpido por pensar que se quedaría después de darle un simple beso.

Se levantó con una exhalación y abrió de un golpe la habitación en la que Effie y Lizzy habían dormido, pero estaba vacía. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

—¡Johanna! —fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza—. ¡JOHANNA! —repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

La chica asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

—¡No hace falta que grites, bruto!

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó, histérico.

Johanna cambió la expresión de molestia por la de pena.

—Se han ido esta mañana.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto hace?

—Dos horas.

Haymitch cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se habían ido sin siquiera despedirse.


	25. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **Epílogo**

Haymitch observaba el objeto negro sin saber bien qué hacer. Llevaba allí sentado, a oscuras en su salón, más horas de las que podía contar.

Vamos, suena, vamos…

La casa estaba en un silencio tan absoluto que Haymitch sentía que se había fundido con la nada. Los demás ocupantes temporales habían decidido sabiamente darle tiempo y espacio.

Leyó por enésima vez la nota que Effie había dejado.

 _Nos vemos pronto._

¿Era una promesa? ¿Lo típico que se decía cuando en realidad querías deshacerte de alguien? ¿Era una venganza por la carta que le dejó hacía seis años? El cerebro de Haymitch estaba a punto de explotar.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Effie en un arrebato. Esperó, en parte con esperanza, en parte con angustia, a que alguien respondiera. Esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Al final, colgó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con el brazo encima de los ojos.

Según cómo lo veía, tenía dos alternativas: sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y empezar a beber como si no hubiera un mañana o levantarse y ver si aún llegaba a tiempo a coger el tren que iba al Capitolio.

¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando?

Se levantó de un salto y salió de su casa a grandes zancadas. Una voz lo llamó, pero él la ignoró. No tenía tiempo para minucias. Hizo todo el camino hasta la estación corriendo, por lo que cuando llegó, no le quedaba ni una pizca de oxígeno en los pulmones. Haymitch, ya no eres un chaval, tienes cincuenta años.

Aún tuvo que esperar su buena media hora antes de que llegara el tren. Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en ese tren que no llegaba, porque pensar en cuando llegara al Capitolio lo asustaba de una forma que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar.

Cuando el tren llegó, Haymitch se situó delante de una de las puertas. Se quedó mirando el interior del tren: blanco e impoluto. De repente, sus piernas no reaccionaban. Se sentía como atrapado bajo el agua. Le costaba pensar. Lentamente, consiguió levantar una mano y cogerse de la barandilla. El metal estaba asombrosamente caliente. Puso un pie en el primer escalón. Entonces, como un resorte, escuchó una voz que lo hizo reaccionar. Miró hacia su derecha.

—¿Haymitch? —Effie, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus tacones altísimos, lo miraba perpleja unos metros más allá—. ¿Te vas?

—Yo… —Haymitch parpadeó. Todo aquello parecía tan surrealista que era incapaz de reaccionar—. En realidad… Iba al Capitolio.

—¡Papá! —Haymitch se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibir a su niña—. ¿Venías a buscarnos? —preguntó la niña con esperanza. Soltó una risita—. No hace falta que vengas, nos mudamos aquí. —Se giró hacia su madre—. ¿A que sí, mamá?

Haymitch miró a Effie, que había enrojecido notablemente. Se incorporó, aún sujetando a su hija en brazos. Los dos adultos se acercaron con cautela.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Haymitch. _Necesitaba_ saberlo. La esperanza plantó una pequeña semilla en su interior.

—He pensado que, ahora que técnicamente soy rica, podría tomarme unas vacaciones más largas… —Miró a su hija—. Y a Lizzy no le importa ir al colegio aquí durante una temporada, ¿a que no, cariño?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Lucía una sonrisa más brillante que el sol en su rostro.

Haymitch parpadeó varias veces. Dejó a Lizzy en el suelo con cuidado.

—Dame un momento, cariño —le dijo. La niña lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces, Haymitch cogió a Effie por el rostro con las dos manos y la besó. Cuando los labios de ella parecieron responder al beso, Haymitch sintió que podía respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Effie pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de él y pegaron aún más sus cuerpos.

Haymitch se hubiera quedado una eternidad así, ellos dos solos, besándose, si no fuera porque había una personita de seis años mirándolos con los ojos como platos, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Effie carraspeó, avergonzada.

—Había pensado en comprar alguna casa vacía que haya en la ciudad…

Haymitch soltó una carcajada.

—Preciosa, tengo una casa enorme y demasiadas habitaciones vacías.

Effie sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué pasa, el polvo aún no ha aprendido a hablar? —repuso en tono mordaz.

—Te ofrezco mi casa, ¿y así me lo pagas? —Miró a su hija—. ¿Tú qué opinas, la dejamos aquí sola y nos vamos a casa?

Lizzy frunció el ceño.

—Los otros adultos que se quieren no se hablan así.

Haymitch sonrió y miró a Effie, que también sonreía.

—Es que su amor no es tan especial como el nuestro.

 **· · ·**

Los años pasaron.

Haymitch y Effie se casaron. Tuvieron una boda por todo lo alto en el Capitolio. Effie tuvo que insistir durante tres días hasta que Haymitch accedió (aunque, en realidad, solo se hacía de rogar). No obstante, también celebraron una ceremonia íntima en el 12, con las personas que más les importaban.

Effie seguía dirigiendo la empresa que su padre le había dejado en herencia (e incluso hizo crecer los beneficios), pero ser la jefa le permitía una mayor libertad de movimiento. Solía pasar una semana al mes en la capital, y a veces su marido e hija la acompañaban.

Sin embargo, tuvo que parar de hacer tantos viajes durante un tiempo.

Justo cuando pensaban que ya nada podía alterar su tranquilidad, Effie quedó embarazada a los cuarenta años. Un diecisiete de julio, Julian y Vera Abernathy abrieron por primera vez los ojos al mundo. Su hermana mayor se mantuvo ocupada durante los siguientes diez años, haciendo de niñera de sus hermanos mellizos y de los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, que nacieron cuatro y seis años después de la boda de estos.

Por supuesto, Effie y Haymitch no tuvieron un matrimonio tranquilo. Sus peleas eran bastante famosas entre los habitantes del Distrito, e incluso la comidilla de unas cuantas portadas de revistas capitolinas. Aun así, ni una sola vez vacilaron respecto a lo que sentían uno hacia el otro.

Sí, eran muy distintos, pero, al final, supieron hacer encajar las piezas del caótico puzle que era su amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
